The Beautician
by x-X-E-N-O-x
Summary: COUPLE DECIDED - Tokiwa Iori joined S.A., over the times, Hikari is discovering the feeling of love bit by bit without feeling the least bit density, somehow, her heart beats fast when both of them are around, what can she do? DISCONTINUED
1. Day 1: Meet Tokiwa Iori

Nemo/Yin-Yang: Holy crap, are you serious? No one has posted a fiction on this couple. FTW. XD

I feel so ashamed. I feel like I am the only person that actually likes this couple. Why me? TT-TT

So ashamed.. A loner.. Just like in RL. Anyways, on with story, enjoy.

* * *

**+++Hikari's POV+++**

I open my eyes, feeling glum. I actuated from my sleeping position on my futon.

I silently sway side by side, left to right to my window to check the weather. The time was 7:00 A.M.,

"OH CRUD I NEED TO GET READY!" I bellow as I slip on my S.A. uniform.

I run down stairs, grab a piece of toast from the table and start to run like crazy to The Greenhouse.

As I run, I sight Rank 1:Kei Takashima. Also known as my rival. Yet somehow… I feel strange.. Happy… When I'm around him. He is my very important friend/rival. I have a feeling today, he will meet his defeat from me. Hanazono Hikari (Rank 2: Kei's Crush).

"Good morning Rank Two." Kei holds Hikari up in the air.

"Let go of me Takashima! Let me go this instance!" I try to struggle my way out of his grasp.

"No way, Hi-ka-ri." Kei smirks.

_Damn him! Toying with me? Well then I'll show him what HANAZONO HIKARI is made of!_

I grab both his hands and use all my strength to flip him over. Sadly, he landed on his feet. _Damn! _Though, I am free! Now, I'm prepared to get ready and run like as fast as I can to The Greenhouse.

"Takashima! I challenge you to a race! I swear, I'll be victorious and I WI-" As I turned around Takashima was already at the gate! Great.

I bolted to the gates. Of course, I wasn't looking and I ran into a male. I fell on my bottom and rubbed my head angrily.

"Oh no! I am so, very sorry!" I bent down on my knees and kneeled.

The boy looked down on me. I stared at his face; he was just as beautiful as Takashima… I mean! He looked as tall as Takashima and he was wearing our S.A. uniform.

_Oh no. Don't tell me… I lost my place in S.A.?! No! This can't be! This guy must have been just in the same rank as someone... Oh no!!! Panicking! No, I can't panic. I must stay strong!_

"No need to bend down. Hey, wait a sec, aren't you Hikari? Hikari from S.A.?" The boy snapped at me, since I was spacing out.

"Y-y-yeah.. And you are?" I couldn't keep my eyes off of his.

"I am Iori Tokiwa. I'm in the same rank as you. I plan to aim for 1st place." He said it plainly.

_I'm guessing he isn't satisfied with his rank. Damn it! Another rival. Oh it's on pretty boy! I'll beat him AND Takashima. Oh they are going down!_

"Hey! I plan on being1st place as well, you should be practically proud of your rank right now! This is the closest you can get Tokiwa!"

"Oh really Hikari? And why do you say that?" Tokiwa gave me a fierce grin.

"Cause' you're looking at Hanazono Hikari. Tomboy girl, can kick your butt whenever, wherever, you have a rival right in front of you! Don't underestimate me! I worked hard and I still am!" I exclaimed.

"Well then. We'll see about that." Tokiwa pointed to the Greenhouse. "Whoever gets there first, wins."

"Easy, you're going down! Although, what does the loser have to do?" I was pretty excited to hear what the loser had to do.

"If I win, you have to be my model. My goal… Is to be a beautician, If I lose, you can do whatever you like with me. Deal?" Tokiwa grinned. I grinned. Stares were locked on us.

3….

2…

1…

GO!

I sprinted.

He sprinted.

I accidently went the long way.

Tokiwa took the shortcut.

Damn it. I sped up my pace.

I opened the door inside the Greenhouse.

There…

I saw him.

Tokiwa.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I fell to the ground like a ragged doll.

"Hahaha! I win, you lose, you're coming with me after school."

As I look up. Takashima is staring at Tokiwa suspiciously. Megumi, Jun and Ryuu chatting with each other then glance at Tokiwa. Tadashi I just staring at me flopped down on the floor. I hear a girlish squeal. Akira.

"HIKARI! Where were you?! Who is this weird person? DID YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS HIKARI?!" Akira gives Tokiwa the death glare while he rubs her cheek against mine. Tadashi drools as he looks at Akira's pastries she baked.

"I was on my way here. This is Tokiwa. My rival." When I say rival, I feel tension coming from Takashima.

"And no, I did not hurt your _**precious**_ Hikari for your information." Tokiwa stuck out his tongue at everyone.

"Wow, I didn't know S.A. was _THIS_ lame. I'm out." Tokiwa was heading for the doors.

"HOLD UP Tokiwa! Don't you dare walk out on S.A. At least give us a chance. You may actually like it here." Hikari grabbed Tokiwa's wrist. He looked back at me.

Everyone froze.

Tadashi had a donut in his mouth.

Megumi and Jun were talking with Ryuu.

Ryuu was playing with a sloth and talking with Megumi and Jun.

Takashima was not happy. He had only one thing on his mind. Eliminate Tokiwa Iori.

* * *

**After School**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ready to go Hikari?" Tokiwa grabbed my hand. I nodded with a smile.

_**15 minutes later;**_

I sat down in a chair. Tokiwa clipped up part of my hair and curled them. He made my bangs look evened out and straight. After it was curly he split my hair into two sections to make a ponytail of some sort. My ponytails was a regular ponytail then it was braided at the bottom. He applied makeup to my face as well. He looked at me and he turned a bit pink.

He whispered "You look stunning Hikari, are you satisfied?"

I replied with a nod. He made me look cute. I was happy. I was sure that his goal was just around the corner of my head. I then wished I was his success to reaching his goal.

When we got the results from the judges, both Tokiwa and I were over-whelmed because Tokiwa passed and is ready to take on the next challenge. When it was dark and I had to go home, Tokiwa looked pale, he was sweating and he collapsed.

_Oh no! Tokiwa! I must get him to his house! He just moved here so I think he should have the directions to his house somewhere his pockets. _I checked his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was the directions to his house! Victory!

I took him to his house and let him rest on his futon. I put a lot of ice in a bag for his head. I looked down on him. He looks like a beautician that just got off from work. He worked hard. I drift away… By his side… Holding onto his hand. Wishing him to get well. That was the end of Day 1.

* * *

**Haha. Lovely sight eh? If you liked this story so far but don't like the couple or do like the couple then review.**

**If you don't. You suck.**


	2. Day 2: Tokiwa Joins SA!

Nemo: Oh my gawd! Can you believe it?! Been soo long and I finally update! Hah! Well I actually had to start this chapter OVER because I got a new laptop! Yaay! Man… I should have finished it… Sooner, man my butt is lazy! MY BUTT, is actually..lazy. Enjoy folks!

Oh yeah! No Pov! Yaaay! POV's are confusing me.

* * *

_. . . . It was silent. . . It's too quiet. . . Somethings wrong? What is it?_

Hikari's eyes slowly arouse from her sleep, her eyes eyes batted her eyelashes around the room.

'_No sign of Tokiwa…' _

Then, the sound of footsteps thumping on the wooden floor was heard. Hikari thought it was Tokiwa, it has to be since he was not sleeping in his futon. Hikari struggled to get up, she wondered:

'_What day is it?'_

Tokiwa stepped out from a door down the hallway. Bathroom? He was buttoning his jacket.

S.A. Uniform.

Hikari peeked at him, eyes locked on to him, she grinned. Tokiwa noticed her peeking at him around the corner.

"My, My, Hikari, What _are _you doing?" Tokiwa cocked his head to the side with a smirk, leaving ideas on what Hikari might be grinning about.

"My, My, Tokiwa, I could ask the _same _thing," Hikari pointed to the S.A. uniform.

"Well, I decided to join S.A., now that I am also in 1st place and also because you're kind enough to be taking care of me." Tokiwa pattered towards her.

Hikari took a step back. "As much as having you as my rival and having you to be part of the S.A. I'm happy, although you should stay home. I want you to become healthy."

"Well, well, well… Hikari wants her '_rival'_ to be healthy? You're pretty weird."

"N-no you idiot! I only want you healthy because then I'll be worried and… I won't be able to challenge you! It… won't be as fun. You know?" Hikari's eyes draped over him as if it was the act of kindness. A bit of sorrow, traveling from her eyes to his.

"Look, fine, I'll stay home, just for today though. Can you do me a favor though? Or two..?"

"Whatever you want! There's nothing Hikari can't do!" Hikari raised her arms and formed her hands into two fists.

"Can you tell the everyone in S.A. I'm going to join S.A. from now on." Tokiwa held her hands and smiled.

Hikari freed her hands from his grasp, she felt a bit tingly inside, she couldn't describe what she was feeling. She paused for a moment, still think about his favor.. Then she nodded.

Tokiwa smiled even brighter. "My other favor is, can I not recall you as a rival? It feels weird, and makes me feel a bit, funny. I can't really describe it."

Hikari's cheeks turned a bit pink, but not too much that she would look like a pink monster. Also known as a—pig.

"Fine, but I swear, I _**will**_ treat you as my enemy! Just at least have fun with me!" Hikari gave him a thumbs up and grin.

Tokiwa went from surprise to a soft, kind smile. Had he started to like her more than ever, through her kindness to enjoyment of having her by his side.

Hikari checked the clock.

Hikari screamed.

"OH MY GOD I NEED TO GET TO THE GREENHOUSE!" Hikari sprinted out the door with a goodbye and Tokiwa's smile drooped down. He thought;

"Please come back…" Although he knew she wouldn't come back. If she did, he would ask her to stay for a while.

* * *

**Later that morning…**

Hikari sat down on the bench next to the first number one member of S.A.; Kei Takashima.

It was quiet. Everyone was sitting awkwardly in the silence. Then Hikari broke out of it.

"TOKIWA IS GOING TO JOIN SA!" Hikari joyfully smiled.

Everyone froze, everyone looked at Hikari then took a small glance at Kei, who was sipping on tea, though you could see a small crack on the sides of the tea cup. He was about to go insane.

"So?! What do you guys think!?" Hikari asked without think there was anything wrong with anyone.

"U-uh, Hikari, how do you know this? A-are you sure he is going to join?" Akira was a bit angry_**, just a litte..**_

"Y-yeah, we barely know the guy." Tadashi was munching on some melon bread, Akira baked.

Jun and Megumi just stared at them but mostly at Kei since they could feel this intense tension in between them. Megumi then wrote: I don't think he'll be work well with Kei, since they are both number one. That did it. Kei could not take this anymore.

"Hikari! Answer them! NOW. And why would he want to join SA NOW?!" Kei glared at Hikari and Hikari had to defend Tokiwa.

"Well, I took care of Tokiwa and I guess… Well this doesn't matter! He can do what he wants, when he wants and how he wants it to be! Give him a chance! He could make SA a lot more entertaining often! Please…" Hikari felt like she was going to bring tears to her eyes since Kei's expression had not changed.

Akira didn't want Tokiwa to stay at SA but she didn't want to hurt Hikari's feelings.

"Kei, just give Hikari and Tokiwa a chance, you never know what might happen to SA, maybe Hikari could be right."

Jun nodded. "Well, just depends on what he's going to do at SA."

Ryuu stated something out of the blue: "He called the SA lame."

Then everyone re-thought.

". . . We could try changing his mind!" Tadashi grinned and Hikari did the same.

Everyone sighed at the fact but Kei wasn't pleased so he followed..

* * *

**Later that afternoon…**

Tokiwa sat at home, waiting for Hikari, like a dog waiting for his owner to come back from work.

Hikari was walking along the sidewalk now that we were done for the day at the Greenhouse. Hikari was free for today so she wondered whether Tokiwa had needed her for modeling or whether he felt healthy again so he could come back to the Greenhouse for the next day. She smiled at the fact so she rushed to his house.

By the time Hikari got to his door, she was about to knock, but she stopped and thought.

'_No, I can't do it… What if Tokiwa is asleep? I can't wake him up… But I also want to check up on him.. just do it Hikari! Take a chance.'_

Hikari knocked.

He answered.

"Hikari? Hikari! Welcome back!" Tokiwa seemed to be happy.

"Tokiwa! Guess what? I told everyone that you were going to stay at SA!"

"Oh? What did they think?" Tokiwa was excited to hear, but not too excited now that he has to sit next to _**him.**_ Kei Takashima.

"Well, They didn't like the idea, but… I got some help from two friend that supported me… So you're a yes!" Hikari spoke softly. Tokiwa gaped but cackled for a while.

"I expected that to happen."

"Well, I have to go, I can't wait to see you tomorrow, B—" Before Hikari could say anymore, Tokiwa caught her wrist.

"Stay. For a while?"

Hikari's eyes widened, she looked cute, as if she were a cat. Then she had smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that, did you eat?" Hikari was walking towards the kitchen.

"N-no, I was hoping you would eat with me…" Tokiwa turned around and quickly tried to cover up his blush.

"Oh… Alrighty then….Um, did you get anything because, I can't cook…"

"Yeah, I heard you couldn't cook… No offense. I did buy curry, from a restraunt." Tokiwa got up from the floor and opened the refrigerator. Both their bodies close together.

"Just microwave that for about 3 minutes." Tokiwa smirked. Hikari blushed lightly, her heart thumping rapidly.

"Alright alright I got it, I CAN DO THIS!" Hikari pouted.

Hikari waited for three minutes. She served Tokiwa and herself curry in a bowl with printings that looked like grass or wheat, it was very modern. They ate for a few minutes. Then is was off to bed.

"Uh, Tokiwa, where can I sleep?"

. . . . He paused.

She paused.

They paused.

"You can sleep in the futon, I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No! I should sleep on the floor because you're sick and if you don't get any warmth then you'll become even more sick!"

Tokiwa had a brilliant idea.

He brought out his futon and sat down and pulled Hikari down with him, his face facing up and hers down, both of them, eyes locked on eachother. He spoke.

"Then you'll have to sleep with me." Tokiwa smirked. He was teasing her.

"W-what?! NO WAY! I won't be defeated by you!" Hikari turned away. She won't fall into his victory.

"I-I'll just sleep near you… not with you…" Hikari stuck her tongue out at him.

Tokiwa cackled.

"Okay then.."

Then both of them, fell fast asleep…

* * *

**HAHA! This was actually fun to write about! This chapter was way better than the chapter I did on my other computer. I hope you enjoyed it! Oh yeah, this chapter isn't as good as the first one was.**


	3. Day 3: Plans & Challenges

Nemo: Oh my freaking gawd, I tried opening chapter three but it said it didn't exist SO I have to start over! Grr anyways, before we start this chapter off I want to put up a disclaimer because it makes me feel professional! I also want to talk about the comments I have received about this story and... Why Tokiwa and Hikari are just so cute!

Disclaimer: I do not own S.A. Or any of it's characters, if I had control of what the plot of SA would be, I wouldn't change it but have a major love triangle between Hikari Tokiwa and Kei. Cute right? Go beautician! Go beautician! 3

I have received comments, saying how much you love this story or something and I appreciate that very very VERY much! You guys deserve... Cake... or an Olympic gold medal for commenting! On the other hand, for people who say I need improvement on my stories, all I can give you is respect for your opinions, I really appreciate that. So I thank you. Also, why bother read my stories? OH wait, I think I know... Good story plots? Though I need better... Words, grammar, or something that falls under that line. Well then off we go! Read read read!

What am I doing?

Listening to:

They

By Jem

and typing out chapter 3!

* * *

Hikari awoke with the surprise of her dream...

**Dream**

_**Hikari walked along a golden path, everything was a joyous sight, but then, a rumble under the ground had shook vigorously, making everything turn upside down, grins everywhere... Not happy grins, all those smiling faces but with cruel eyes locking onto Hikari's figure. The path had slowly turned black, with the design of lace, giving out a symbol infront of Hikari's eyes, the symbol of – love? It was so, oh so, very cold though, what did it mean? Hikari had noticed the world has been changing into utter darkness, as if it resembled FAILURE. What did this mean, confusion in the air... Sorrow plastered on the faces of strangers... Hikari fought, moving forward, away from this – whirlpool of illusion. She came upon the greenhouse, it was normal, Hikari slowly stepped inside, she gulped with anxiety. She knew there was something wrong with this area. What was it though? Hikari found the members, Kei, Akira, Tadashi, Ryuu, Megumi, Jun, even Tokiwa. They were laughing together, Hikari was supposed to be glad but she couldn't laugh along, then she saw herself mirrored, onto the luxurious sofa/couch. Laughter, grins, cold... Cruel eyes, shadows of those figures made motions, as if they had been locked up. Wake up... Wake up! Hikari had said...**_

**End of dream**

Was this a dream or nightmare?

Hikari searched for Tokiwa, again.

". . . Why is every morning I wake up it's the same thing whenever I stay over! Good-night Tokiwa, sleep, wake up, gone, found him, let's go! Ugh." Hikari rolled her eyes upwards.

Hikari switched out of her dirty clothes into her S.A. Uniform. Hikari had shouted out for Tokiwa around the house, with the sound of neighbors opening the doors wondering where all the noise was, but Hikari wasn't aware of it, obviously. Then she spotted locks of hair outside in the back of the house.

"Tokiwa?" Hikari peeked out from around the corner of the tree.

There he was, styling hair on a mannequin. Tokiwa hadn't noticed Hikari standing behind the tree. Though, Hikari was full of excitement and she just wanted to burst at him with joy. She had to test his reaction.

"TOKIWA!!!" Hikari shouted at his face with bubbly giggles when her voice was about to die out into nothing.

Cold aura around Tokiwa. Shock hit him in the chest, he cut the hair too far, blood squeezed out from the skin of his pointer finger. That did it. Run? No, let's see what will happen.

"Hikari, do you know what you just did?" Tokiwa glared at her with a kind, deepening scare...

Hikari thought for a moment and sneered in a precarious statement.

"Well, I think I do, but let's settle this, I won't say 'I'm sorry' UNLESS you win against me in a game."

Tokiwa nodded with the mixture of confidence and arrogance. What will the challenge be?

"Sure, when?" Tokiwa gazed in advantage for the plans or tricks he could set up.

"Once we get to the greenhouse, we would start planning." Hikari strolled off and out the door to the greenhouse with Tokiwa following behind. As elder couples past by, they admired how they would resemble Hikari as a little girl with an older brother of lover, watching over her. A very plebeian thought.

**Later at the Greenhouse**

Hikari shouted 'Good Morning' to everyone in the SA, with Akira hugging and tugging onto Hikari. Tokiwa just gazed with jealousy.

He thought:

"_I wish I was female..."_

Females can hug one another without any thought.

Shall we keep going, stares, unfriendly stares, non welcoming stares were directed at Tokiwa.

Silence.

"Yo." Tokiwa smirked at everyone.

"Hello." Megumi squinted at him, wishing all the agony in the world would enter in part of Tokiwa.

Ryuu smiled softly and replied with the same response, as a sloth was clinging onto his leg.

Jun didn't really like Tokiwa, he was even more gorgeous than himself. So he pouted with a small response of: "Hmph. Hello and goodbye, don't let me catch you in my sight this close."Then Jun pushed his chair back, keeping a distance in between them.

Akira felt a bit of pity for Tokiwa, being treated with such manner.

"Hello, and Welcome to Special A. Please, feel comfortable, just-" Akira stopped and looked at him with direct seriousness.

"Don't touch Hikari, I know, I know." Tokiwa finished of her sentence.

Hikari smiled with delight since Akira gave probably the best welcome. And then Akira glanced at her cute smile and felt that she would melt inside.

Tadashi held up his hand, asking for a high-five and they grinned at each other. Seems like they would make good friends with eachother.

Then... Tokiwa approached Kei. Shockwaves of hatred and overpowering/overflowing strength working it's way, to defeat, then Tokiwa began to speak.

"Hey, nice to meet you... _Kei_. I bet we would become _great _friends" Tokiwa sarcastically stated.

"I'm sure we will..." Kei couldn't blink, a REAL rival. Enemy. Not even 1% out of 100% of being acquainted in the impression of friendship yet.

Hikari sat next to Kei and then Tokiwa sat on the other side of her, so she was in the position of the middle. Tokiwa had a gap in between him and her and so he linked his arm around her arm and pulled her towards him, mouth the words: Hikari is mine, I will never hand her over to you, I would give her anything she wants.

Kei, noticed and twitched at the fact that Tokiwa is trying to steal Hikari away from him. He replied with frustrating, without speaking: I have had Hikari first, besides, what would you give her? She is mine, mine forever.

Tokiwa thought up a quick, and clever response: Hikari needs freedom, all you would do is nourish her with dresses, make-up, caviar, wealth.

Kei was surprised that Tokiwa might've been right.. And so the conversation kept on striking back and forth with Hikari being pulled one side to the other, making her confused and dizzy.

Tadashi said, "Should we help? I think Hikari needs help." Tadashi ate fried chicken with lemon meringue.

Akira growled at the two boys and slapped them on the back of their heads with a dictionary. HARD cover dictionary.

Hikari hugged Akira.

"Thank you! But I was planning to do it myself..." Hikari scratched her head with her pointer finger.

"Aww Hikari you are just TOO cute! I don't want my precious little Hikari get hurt though!" Akira wrapped her arms around Hikari tightly due to Hikari's adorable-ness...ness...

Soon after Hikari announced the plans that Special A was going to do today.

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND! I am going to compete with Tokiwa!"

Everyone glanced at Hikari, interest has lured inside them and got closer to Hikari.

"So... What's the challenge?" Tadashi said munching onto his 4th chicken leg.

"Arm wrestling match." Hikari grinned at her specialty. Tokiwa watched and listened dumbly.

"Alright, I'm cool with that, what will the person do if they win?" Megumi asked with joy and curiosity.

"If Tokiwa wins, then I have to say sorry." Hikari smirked. She thought it was simple.

"AND! Become my model forever.. For styling and such." Tokiwa waited greedily for a response.

"Fine, it's a deal. And if I win... The members of Special A will have to request you to do one favor. ONLY one." Hikari smiled.

Tokiwa nodded. Then the Special A grinned with pleasure, not a kind grin but a cold, joyful, horrifying grin..

What were they up to?

* * *

**No like seriously what were they up to? You'll find out in the next chapter. The next chapter is titled Day 3 because it's still daytime, until they go to sleep or whatever! Ahahaha.**


	4. Author's Note! AKA Reminder!

**Authors note:**

**Authors note:**

**Authors note:**

**Authors note:**

**Authors note:**

**Authors note:**

**Authors note:**

**Authors note:**

**Authors note:**

**Authors note:**

**Authors note:**

**

* * *

  
**

This is just a reminder for everyone reading this fanfiction!

Even though I set the couple to Iori x Hikari DOESN'T NECESSARILY MEAN that I am actually ending the story like that. I'm twisting it up!

For example! When Hikari and Kei end up going on vacation to somewhere called Boogie Island or whatever and Kei confesses how much he can't stand the moments with Hikari and Tokiwa and Hikari holds him close and tells him I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you had to go through this pain and suffering!

**Example, that was an example. **

I just want people to read this story, seriously, I'm going to add some parts mainly about Kei and Hikari and then Iori and Hikari, everyone!

**SETTLE DOWN!**

Haha, sounds like I am angry, it's just a reminder.

Let's start twisting this story up some more!

I am also going to try and continue this story as my longest story EVER!

My goals:

Reaching 100,000 words or over.

Wanting tons of people to read this story because usually people would do this:

"The beautician?" Look at couple. Disappointment. "Oh it's Tokiwa and Hikari. I totally bash that couple."

or some random stuff like that, I mean come one! DO I HAVE TO CHANGE MY FRIGGIN SUMMARY FOR PEOPLE TO READ THIS! Oh wait.. That sounds like a good idea. I might actually do that.

So yeah! I just want this story to give people a liking of Tokiwa X Hikari because not a lot of people like this pairing and… I really want more stories for this pairing. 

**Otherwise, everyone is just awesome, thank you for reviewing, reading, story alerting! Thank you!**


	5. DAy 3: ArmWrestle!

Nemo: Welcome to chapter 3! Haha I am watching the movie Tinkerbell! Yes, as you can see I may be a teen but I will forever be a young! So yeah.. COVER YOUR TUSHY (butt) and read!! Not to be demanding!  Enjoy!

The dream from the last chapter will be kind of tied into this chapter.  That's why I included it, not for any confusion or what not. Oh yeah about my story…

This will be kind of a hint for my story:

What if Tokiwa never asked Hikari to remain as friends?

What if he asked that but his feelings for her couldn't hold back?

My interesting story will soon bloom! I am trying to keep this story going for a long time just until I reach at least 100,000 words or something!  It'll be something like the manga in… Story version Haha. That's my goal. A little twist coming from here and there..

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of S.A.

* * *

Akira gathered refreshments for the challenge. Tadashi was sneaking food behind Akira's back. Jun, Megumi, and Ryuu were cuddled up together for a few minutes and then started chatting. Kei was becoming flirty around Hikari and Hikari kept blushing and backing away. Tokiwa was working out… Apparently.

"Hikari~ you said that if you win, we get to do whatever we want to _**him **_right?" Kei's devious smirk could've passed for a substantial trustful type of smirk but Hikari could see past that.

"Tokiwa? Yeah." Hikari's eyes grew with curiosity, one eyebrow arouse.

"Hm, interesting. What if…One of us didn't have anything to do with him. What if one of us wanted to do something for you… With you… or something under that statement." Kei's direction of his eyes crept down at his feet.

"No can do. I made up my kind of win, I won't hold that back." Hikari said in a low, mellow, serious tone of voice as her head synchronized by lowering her head.

Kei pouted and lifted up her chin, forcing her eyes to avert away from below and keep her eyes caged onto his. "You're not fun at all." Kei left Hikari standing, frozen for a few minutes. Then here came the calm prince, Tokiwa, trundling along. Laying a hand on her shoulder

"Hey princess." Tokiwa teased.

Hikari blushed and scowled in a playful way.

"Don't call me that." Hikari swiped his hand away from her delicate, strong shoulder.

"Why not? _Princess._" Tokiwa cackled aloud. Which, Kei's head averted towards Hikari's view. Twitch twitch. Oh those two twitches were noticeable.

"I said not to call me that! Beautiful gay person!" Hikari growled.

Tokiwa's appearance flipped to a cold, rock hard and serious notion.

"That's not cool. I am pretty handsome but not gay. Take-that-back. NOW." Tokiwa was half serious and half… Insane/mad.

"No way, I'll take it back AFTER the match."

**ding ding ding!**

Akira set up a table outside, behind the greenhouse, a lawn of grass rolled across the area.

"Now now now! Everyone! Get ready! Sit down, calm down, watch the challenge! The challenge is arm wrestling! Featuring the lovable Hikari Hanzono! And… the newcomer Tokiwa Iori." Akira shouted, to gather attention, using… a microphone? Outside? Out of nowhere? Th-that's really… Strange… (Shall I presume on the story?)

"Challengers! Get in position!" Akira pointed at Hikari and Tokiwa. They both did as told.

Hikari gripped hard on Tokiwa's palm, turning the fingers bright apple red or scarlet. Unfortunately, Tokiwa didn't mind the insensible lack of space for blood running through his fingers.

"Ready Tokiwa? Give it your all!" Hikari spoke in a mid tone with him, facing him with keen eyes of victory.

"Oh, I am ready. The important thing is having fun." Tokiwa smiled deviously.

"Best two out of three is the winner. Got it?" Kei told Akira.

Akira repeated what she had heard.

"Well then, On your mark. Get set. GO!"

Hikari immediately gave it her all, a powerful boost for a start, but Tokiwa didn't play fair, he wasn't serious but Hikari was somehow still struggling to pin his arm down.

She thought: _'Why won't his arm budge a bit?! He isn't even trying! I told him to play fair…'_

Hikari was in rage, Hikari obnoxiously yanked his arm down atleast half way onto his zone.

Tokiwa noticed Hikari was trying and repeated the words he had heard earlier.

"_Ready Tokiwa? Give it your all!" _

He had to play fair, he knew she noticed he wasn't trying. Before he was defeated in the first round, he pulled his muscles together and held back her victory, back to the starting point.

Hikari lifted her head up, eyes open with awe in his strength, she grinned though, he kept his promise, that's what mattered.

"GO HIKARI!" Akira squealed and screamed, a real supporter.

Megumi was waving her small board, trying to get Hikari's attention so she could read: I'll forever support you! Beat that newcomer up!

Tadashi shouted, "Go Go Go Hikari! Show Iori what you're made of! WHO'S THE FEMALE BOSS AROUND HERE?! YOU ARE!"

Ryuu was laughing at Tadashi, he tried to support her, which he was.. By clapping. Then he finally urged to speak up.

"Hikari, do your best! Go to the max!" Ryuu's voice eventually attracted a sloth, and then he cuddled with the sloth.

Jun was too busy watching watching Iori's gorgeous hair. Oh yeah, this was the sign of his alter-ego (Beautfiul Jun). Then Jun noticed everyone was supporting, he wanted to do something differently.

"You guys do your best! Have fun!" Then Jun murmured "Whatever.".

Kei on the other hand was too busy coiling up his jealousy inside of him because he saw that Hikari was having fun, but no one has won yet, meaning Iori could be just as strong as him, he's not rich, same strength, the perfect guy for Hikari. Who was perfect? Who was here longer? Which one was best fit for her? Those were the questions that went invalid.

Kei ignored the match, planning on what he had to do in order for Hikari to choose him over Tokiwa. All he knew was something simple.

He needed to act before Tokiwa does. Interrupt discussions, whatever it takes for Hikari to choose him. Would that be the right choice though? What's the outcome? The world may never know… Unless he tries.

BAM.

Someone has won the first round.

Hikari full of sweat, around the tip of her forehead. Arm down, it was thin, slender.

Hikari has won the first round.

"Good job Hikari, You only won that round because everyone was supporting you and I let my guard down, the next round, I will take serious action." Tokiwa grinned, sweat trickled down his cheek, proof that he _was _trying in that round.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will win the next round, but I doubt you will!" Hikari responded in glee.

Akira stumbled over to Hikari, dabbing a towel over her forehead to remove sweat, and then Akira threw a fresh towel at Tokiwa's face. She didn't hate him, she just… Disliked him _**very**_.

"Thanks for _handing _it to me" Tokiwa growled at Akira. Akira growled back, they both sounded like two wolves. Then Akira turned her attention back onto Hikari.

"Why don't you take a break, eat a snack, drink water, you'll need it." Akira gestured Hikari to the table of refreshments.

"Sorry Akira, I'll eat later, For now I want to play fair." Hikari placed both her hands on top of Akira's shoulders and went back to the table where she and Tokiwa were playing and waited patiently for Tokiwa's return.

2 minutes later he came.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I needed to go to the bathroom." Tokiwa rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem! As long as you didn't eat or drink anything! That's what playing fair is about silly goose!" Hikari's eyes goggled toward Kei for a second or two out of the blue.

"W-well, let's get started." Hikari called Akira over, signaling that they were ready for round two.

Akira stepped towards the table, shouting at everyone to pay attention.

"This is round TWO! Everybody, sit back, relax, make a bet or something, but just watch the final showdown! Well, it might be the final showdown. I don't know but let's make this an intense match!"

DING.

START!

Tokiwa immediately slammed Hikari's arm down. Shock, silence, an awkward silence flew.

Twitching, unbelievable.

"Th-th-that was a tie.. This will be the last round.." Akira stepped out of the way, as a penguin, she slightly waddled away a bit, a bit of fear of the strength in Tokiwa.

More cheering came from the Special A audience began.

"Hikari! Hikari! Ha-na-ZONO!" Everyone repeated over and over again.

"Hikari!" Kei shouted out from behind her.

Hikari turned her head innocently.

"What?"

"Let it all out. You can do this, just focus." Kei smiled.

Hikari grinned in a victorious way.

"It sounds like you're underestimating me."

"N-no! Not at all. It's just.."

"Whatever." Hikari laughed it off her shoulder.

START!

Hikari stringed her muscles together in her one arm and pulled down Tokiwa's arm as far and as fast as she could, she made progress but part of her progress was fading away/falling apart. Her arm was slowly moving upwards, Hikari gripped harder, in seconds Tokiwa nearly pulled her arm down in his victory but he knew he had to loosen up a little bit. So he gave Hikari a 5 second start on pulling his arm back down to her level of victory.

Wham!

Her VICTORY!

Yay!

Hikari was breathing heavily.

Hikari felt that her beat was rapidly pacing, it was unstoppable, she would have to wait for a few or couple minutes for it to slow down.

"Good match Tokiwa, you're really strong.. You're just as good was Takashima." Hikari admitted.

Tokiwa grinned at the first scentence she had said but he didn't wanted to be compared to Kei, he wanted to be more to her than him. How could he do that? Well he thought:

_I don't want to change anything for now, Just for with the flow for now._

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

Tokiwa shook his from side to side, meaning nothing's wrong.

"A-alright, now, just go around asking what everyone wants." Tokiwa nodded, acting brave, trying to face people's favors, who knows what they could ask for?

Tokiwa wanted to start with the _**seem-to-be **_nice people. Starting of with Megumi.

Tokiwa stepped quietly towards Megumi, who was lying down on the grass with her eyes closed, facing the wide, cloudless sky.

"Megumi, right?" Tokiwa kindly smiled, trying to give off a good impression.

Megumi held up her board: Yes.

She didn't smile, although the sides/edges of her mouth cracked upwards though for about 5-8 millimeters.

"Well then pretty lady, what can I do for you?" Tokiwa spoke aloud, ready to face his first doom.

Megumi thought for a minute or two and came up with an idea: Will you count how many clouds you see for 5 minutes?

I guess Tokiwa's doom wasn't so bad.

Tokiwa nodded.

5 minutes past.

Megumi whacked her board on his face hard: How many did you see?

"I saw 14." Tokiwa smiled.

Megumi whacked him again on the face.

"You dimwit! I saw 13!" Megumi's kind eyes turned fierce.

Tokiwa nodded. And slowly went to his next favor after he was dismissed by her in a proper manner. Ryuu was next. Ryuu was surrounded by 4 sloths.

"Yo! Ryuu right?" Tokiwa cocked his head to the left.

Ryuu nodded joyously. "You're here for my favor, correct?"

Tokiwa nodded.

"Hmm, I don't really need any favors, but… You know where Megumi is lying? Can you plant a cherry blossom tree in the middle of that area. It'll look pretty by the time it is big and it's in the middle and it'll be so cool! Especially during Winter and spring." Ryuu daydreamed how it would look like, his sloths would play in the tree, while he, Megumi and Jun were playing tag with eachother.

"S-sure." Ryuu handed Tokiwa a pack of Cherry blossom tree seeds.

"You only need one." Ryuu reminded.

Tokiwa ran off to where Megumi was lying and planted the tree. Afterwards, Tokiwa stuck a stick into the ground and attached a piece of paper with the stick labeling it: Cherry Blossom Tree; Do not harm.

Then Tokiwa left off to his vicious enemy: Akira.

* * *

**Yay! Done with this chapter. Wait for the next one, the next one will be titled Day 3 too!**


	6. Day 3: Finishing Requests

Nemo: Trying to finish chapters as ASAP (As Soon As Possible)! Grr, my grades are dropping this quarter! Grrr, it's not the typing for chapters for you guys or something it's just that I have been absent for a long time and stuff! So yeah… If you want to know what my grades are, I'll tell you.

I went from all A's and A-'s to…

That's right.

B's

Stupid B's.

Not saying anyone with a B is stupid it's just… MY GRADE ARGH! 1%#%#%!

Sorry.

Oh yeah! And also, I tried to be detailed and make this a bit exciting or anything along that line, so if It sucks, don't blame me, blame my brain… Oh wait that counts as me, wow I am just so smart and Grrr-EAT!

Oh yeah! I was going to tie the dream from chapter 3 or something… with this chapter but I couldn't do it! I was too focused on what I was going to plot in THIS chapter. Aaaah, god, this means I'm a bad writer unless… I connect it to another chapter as soon as possible. Haha, alrighty then, on we go to reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own SA!

* * *

Tokiwa thought as he was on his way.

'_Maybe I should've asked Tadashi… Nah, let's just get this over with.'_

He spotted Akira sitting at the table near the garden out front of the greenhouse, sipping on tea and cookies with a vase of pink carnation, full bloom.

Akira set her teacup down gently, her eyes quickly flashed at Tokiwa, making him jump back a few small steps.

"I've been waiting for you _**To-ki-WA.**_" Akira stared Tokiwa down with her, strong, bold, manly voice.

". . . Please don't hurt me." Tokiwa joked.

"Fine fine fine, just all I want is for you to leave Hikari's free time with me and make sure you butt in with Kei's discussions and leave Hikari, leaving MASTER AKIRA TO COMFORT HER FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" Oh yeah, this totally proves Akira has a bad side.

"Wow there! She needs freedom from the reality too you know?" Tokiwa reminded Akira of Hikari's freedom and happiness.

"Fine then. All I want is a bit more of you out of my sight. Got it?" Akira redeemed her girlish voice.

"Fine." Tokiwa was actually glad he came to Akira for her request. Besides, he could see Hikari after school.

"Next stop: The food dude." Tokiwa smirked, anxious to hear Tadashi's request.

Tadashi was running from around the corner of Tokiwa's eye and slapped his back.

"Sup' Toki!" Tadashi grinned.

"Hey Tadashi!" Tokiwa rubbed his own back.

"Is it my turn yet?" Tadashi smiled but his eyes remained neutral.

"Your turn?" Tokiwa tilted his head to the right.

"My turn, as in… Favor?" Tadashi sounded bright, looking forward for Tokiwa fulfilling his favor.

"Oh! Yeah it is your turn."

"Hmm, can you… make snacks for me?"

"What kind of snack?"

"Cinnamon raisin bread and Melon filled bread." Tadashi's mouth had already started to drol.

"Oh, sure I guess, I can see you like bread." Tokiwa snickered.

"Yeah! Just one thing… Can you make Akira help bake the bread?" Tadashi smiled.

"Well, can't you just ask her yourself?"

"Yeah, um… She might throw a punch at me if I ask and she is really good at baking."

"Alright I'll get back to you in about an hour."

Tokiwa was on his way back to Akira.

"Akira!" Tokiwa shouted across from his direction.

"What?!" Akira turned his head obnoxiously in annoyance.

"I need your help on baking cinnamon raisin bread and melon filled bread." Tokiwa slapped his hands together and begged on this knees.

Akira gritted her teeth.

"WHY!?" Akira got her fist clenched together.

"Well… My friend wants to eat bread and this friend happened to want you to bake it."

"TA-DA.. SHI!" Akira stomped her feet on the ground vigorously.

"Y-Yeah." Tokiwa backed up a few steps and Akira sighed.

"Fine, follow me in the kitchen, in the back of the greenhouse." Akira headed to the kitchen.

Tokiwa followed along.

Akira was already preparing flour and coloring, etc.

**10 minutes later: While mixing all the ingredients.**

"Hey, Tokiwa."

"Yeah?"

Akira paused and stopped mixing the batter for melon bread.

"Do you like.. Hikari?" Akira's eyes moved around the corner of her eye, the direction where Tokiwa was standing, but her head had not moved.

Tokiwa blushed and his head whipped at Akira. Looking down.

"Kei loves Hikari." Then, Tokiwa resumed to rolling the batter and shaping it into a bread-like form.

"So you love Hikari too." Akira, for the first time in her life, _wanted _someone else to love Hikari and wanted to fight against Kei for Hikari.

"Tokiwa, just do your best, fight for Hikari, you never know what you'll gain against Kei-" Akira paused.

"Or Hikari, most likely Hikari…" Akira sighed.

"Hmph, I don't care anymore. Last batch of dough is ready." Tokiwa carried the formed shape of melon filled bread to the oven and placed it inside.

Akira set down the bowl of batter enraged by Tokiwa's negativity.

"Iori Tokiwa!" Akira looked at him, disappointed, disgusted, all because he had been reacting that he had given up on Hikari.

"How could you give up like that?!" Akira angry as she is thought she really made a good short speech.

"Just because I said I didn't care, doesn't mean that I would give up on Hikari. Besides, I'm taking it slow-"

Akira pothered.

"You misunderstood me." Tokiwa then chattered on what Akira looked like, mocking her by copying her expression.

Akira whammed Tokiwa's head into a frying pan on the counter.

"Serves you right." Akira stuck her tongue out then resumed to mixing and partially completing Tokiwa's work.

**40 minutes later:**

Akira pulled the rack out from the oven, freshly baked melon bread was finished.

"Now, you're all set." Akira placed the bread on top of a fancy, wide, spacy tray, embroidered with a lilac on the bottom of the tray.

"Thanks Akira, for everything, just call me Iori from now on." Tokiwa held the tray carefully.

"No problem, and I will call you Iori sometimes. Now.. Get out of here!" Akira shooed him away and whispered _GoodLuck _to him when she turned her back away from Tokiwa and headed out to find Hikari.

Tokiwa then, soon approached Tadashi, who was sleeping against a tree in the shade under the bright sun.

"Here's your melon bread!" Tokiwa flicked his forehead.

Tadashi's droopy eyes slowly lifted, smelling, drooling of the scent of melon bread! Freshly baked too!

"Wow!" Tadashi took a bite out of it.

"That's really good!" Tadashi yawned, food still unswallowed.

"Shut up, swallow." Tokiwa yawned after him.

"Alright, anyways, I want to return he favor. I'll tell you a secret." Tadashi gleamed.

"Yeah?" Tokiwa was suddenly interested.

"It's about Hikari. She likes guys that are competitive." Tadashi smiled thinking: _That means you! or Kei._

"Yeah… I kind of figured that out, but anyways, I've got to go, see you!" Tokiwa ran away from Tadashi.

"Good luck." Tadashi resumed to his eating position.

"Next stop..Jun." Tokiwa walked firmly and stiffly, on his way to Jun where he had spotted him skipping rocks at a pond.

"Jun!" Tokiwa called out to him, where his head turned back and Tokiwa waved his arm side to side.

"Oh, Tokiwa, hello there, what're you doing here?" Jun smiled gently. (He is now the gentle Jun, not the seductive Jun.)

"Well, now that the challenge is over and I lost, I am here to fulfill your request."

"Oh! I see, well, I don't have anything on my mind..But… I have something that I've been always imagining about, now that you have arrived here at S.A." Jun smiled at the corners of his mouth but his eyes didn't smile along.

"Oh? And what's that?" Tokiwa stared closely at his eyes.

"You wouldn't like the idea but, I want you to dress up like a girl and dance for me." Jun laughed coldly but was disguised in a playful laughter.

"What?! You've got to be kidding right?" Tokiwa usually would blush, but this time, this was different, it wasn't something to be embarrassed about but to be humiliated. (A/N: To me, I think those are different words in my own opinion.)

"Yes, no, maybe, no. I'm not kidding. I'm dead serious, you know why?" Jun questioned him, making Tokiwa think this would be a hard question.

"Because I don't like you, and I don't like your face. Got that?" Jun had smite Tokiwa mentally and physically with his own words.

Tokiwa had no effect from Jun's insulting words, but Tokiwa tried to remain magnanimous.

"Oh! Did I just say that? I think that was my inner Jun.." Jun has blushed in embarrassment. Tokiwa couldn't help but smile.

"Well, that's quite alright." Tokiwa patted Jun's head.

"Do you still want me to dress up?" Tokiwa asked, looking down at Jun.

"Yeah.." Jun twiddled around with his two pointer fingers, looking like an innocent school girl.

"Sure thing. Yet, I don't know where to get the clothes and such." crossed his arms and leaned against the closest tree near both him and Jun.

"No matter! I prepared the clothes already!"

"What?! Meaning that you planned what you were going to ask me to do from the start?!" Tokiwa gaped.

"Not the very start, just a little bit before the challenge had ended." Jun thought back.

"Hnn… Interesting." Tokiwa was a tad bit disappointed.

"Well, anyways I'll just go get ready. Just one thing."

"What?"

"Don't take any pictures." Tokiwa cautioned.

"Hmph, I'll be sure of that." Once Tokiwa had left to prepare, Jun took out his digital camera quickly and laughed quietly.

**10 minutes later**

Tokiwa quickly looked around for people, so they could not see him. For he was transformed into a 'she' wearing a wig that was dyed true-black, length of the hair was down to his waist line, with the bangs thickened, covering his whole forehead (Full bangs). He was wearing a summer dress, the color of pink that faded into yellow, patterned with plaid. Over that was a tight, woolen light cardigan. The wool wasn't that thick or thin, it was just right. On top of the wig was a plastic headband that was pink and was attached with a bow on one side of the headband, the color was white. It did not have a pattern. Down below, around the leg area, he/'she' was wearing stockings, striped evenly with colors of pink and white. For shoes, he/'she' was wearing pink Mary Jane flats, with no glitter or pattern just regular pink.

Tokiwa quickly sprinted back to Jun.

"Jun!" Right when Tokiwa approached, he saw a flash of light shine in his eyes. Once he regained his vision, he saw Jun smiling, sticking out his tongue with a high-class professional digital camera.

"What the heck? I told you not to take any pictures of me!" Tokiwa glared with despise on the camera.

"Yeah, you _told_ me. I never promised." Jun acknowledged.

"True that." Tokiwa sighed.

"Now smile, this is my favor and you're supposed to fulfill it, right?" Tokiwa forced himself to smile, making it turn out into an evil grin.

"Let loose, feel comfortable and smile." Jun ordered.

"How can I feel comfortable in this!?" Jun quickly replied.

"Whatever, just two more pictures." Jun flashed at Tokiwa staring into space, giving out an expression of loneliness and longing for mutual relationships.

"Look embarrassed."

"I am embarrassed."

"Well you're not trying."

"I don't need to try."

"Fine, then just look like a girl."

"I _am _dressed like a girl."

"Well then, just look cute and innocent."

"Way to explain things." Tokiwa then gave Jun his best puppy eyes for the camera, wondering whether he will post it onto his blog or not.

"Well then, we're done, you can go back and change." Jun shooed his with his hand gesturing Tokiwa away from him.

"Finally. Although this means I have to face Takashima and then… Hikari?" Tokiwa thought for a minute what would happen if he went to Kei before Hikari:

"_My favor, Stay away from Hikari, she's mine." Kei pinched Iori's hair._

Tokiwa shook the thought off and then thought about what would Hikari say:

"_Done already!? That's so unfair! I really expected everyone to make their favor take a long time! Ugh, Go around once again, unless you're too chicken to endure all my happiness in victory! Just, don't suffer too hard on the job!" Hikari walks away ( more like stomping away)._

Tokiwa swore that he felt shivers crawl up his back.

"Hmm, There's is only one way to know." Tokiwa thought and grinned once more.

"…I've got nothing." Tokiwa sighed.

"To , Kei!" Tokiwa angrily stomped off, head held high, courage and strength building up.

**5 minutes later**

"Favor?" Kei sat there in the greenhouse, where everyone usually sits down, once they get to the greenhouse in the morning.

"Yeah. Remember? That was part of the deal Hikari made up." Tokiwa stepped away for about 7 millimeters.

"Why'd you back up? I won't bite." Kei stared at his feet, trying to keep his expression nice and neutral, but god that was so darn hard!

"I didn't back up." Tokiwa raised a brow.

"Yes you did, I have keen eyes, don't tell me what I didn't see when I did see what had happened. Makes sense much?" Kei replied in a daring manner.

"Fine, sure I admit, I backed up, but it wasn't even a centimeter yet! Just give me what you want me to do already so I can get it over with." Tokiwa gritted his teeth, along with clenching his fists together so they were locked in a shape of the fist.

"Hmph, attitude much? All I want for you is to stay away from Hikari, she's mine, she's my first love. You are not permitted to take her away from me, got that?" Kei rested his palms of his hands on top of Iori Tokiwa's shoulders and made a tight grip, clinging onto the shoulders.

Tokiwa flinched a bit back. Squinting one of his eyes tightly.

"Does it hurt?" Kei grimaced with a slight of joy.

"A-A little bit, hmph, I can brush this off." Tokiwa felt brave.

"This is only the beginning, let's duel, for Hikari."

"And what are we doing? The rules I mean." Tokiwa noticed that the grip was harder than before, if that was physically possible…

"Boxing. Fighting basically, just your basic fight." Tokiwa released his hands from Tokiwa.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat, may the best man win." Tokiwa blanked out of a minute and regained his knowledge.

Kei nodded and turned away and murmured, "Of course, that would be me, you idiot,".

Tokiwa rolled his eyes at him as he walked away. They were going to fight in 20 minutes, but within 20 minutes that have to stretch or work-out.

Tokiwa took his Special A thin beige jacket off and revealed a white short sleeved buttoned up shirt but there are 4 buttons left that have not been joined together through the fabric.

Kei left his sweater on but he was practicing his punches with a tree, leaving marks and cuts through the tree or dents in the tree. (Way to kill the environment. As you can see, KEI is also part of the reason our planet isn't in mid condition currently.)

"Hmph, looks like you're getting arrogant." Tokiwa watched Kei.

"Cocky Bastard." Kei was still punching. (Excuse me for my colorful vocabulary.)

"Excuse me?" Tokiwa had thought Kei was filled with effulgence.

"Cut the chat, save it for the match."

"Whatever."

Tokiwa and Kei had met in the open, area, near the woods by the greenhouse.

They both stared at each other for a long time but, Tokiwa had attacked first, lunging a fist, aiming at his opponents face. Kei blocked his first attack by trapping his fist and lightly threw him back. Thankfully, Tokiwa captured his fall by stumbling forwards but lifting his weight up into his former stance (standing).

As Tokiwa turned his head around, Kei had threw his fist without much power into Tokiwa's stomach. Tokiwa burst open with a shrill cry. Tokiwa clutched onto his stomach and wiped the tiny bit of blood flowing out of his mouth, a cut had been mounted along the sides of his lip, for it was a bit chap.

"Give up? Do you really think you can beat me?" Kei asked Tokiwa, glaring down upon him.

"Of course, I'd do anything to prove that I'm best fit for Hikari." Tokiwa struck back.

"Look _kid_, look at the facts, Hikari can't beat me, yet you got beaten by her."

"So what? I went easy."

"I'm going easy too and you're hurt already, weak." Kei criticized plainly.

"Just get back to fighting, I'm not holding back just yet." Tokiwa boasted.

Kei sprinted towards Tokiwa, grabbing him by the arms and flipping him backwards. Tokiwa had landed on his gluteus maximus (or…is it gluteus medius? . . . Is there a difference? Wow, I feel stupid.)

Tokiwa threw his body towards the un-touched figure in front of his eyes, making his competitor dodge his ability, but Tokiwa had a trick 'up-his-sleeve'. Tokiwa kneeled down quickly and swooped his legs behind Kei's ankles and wrapped his legs around them, causing Kei to misfire the hidden movement and fell in utter failure to escape.

"You're smart." Kei praised.

"Intelligence is everything, Now you know intelligent thinking is the key to winning against agility." Tokiwa had blurted out, unveiling his 'secret' to success.

"Yeah, I knew that before you, now let's just, stop fighting and get lost, we'll continue this someday." Kei pushed the legs that had been tied around him open, freeing his ankles from that uncomfortable position in his ankle, the sentiment in his ankle was through the bloodstream, which had been trapped for a few seconds, going numb but then returned back to normal.

"Good fight so far." Tokiwa held his hand out, in a form of shaking hands.

Kei looked at his hand, instead of shaking it, he slapped it a hi-five sort of way.

Then the two rivals parted from each other, Kei was heading back to the greenhouse, waiting for the rest of the members to return to say good-bye until the next day and napping, while Tokiwa was going to go meet with Hikari, to tell her that he had fulfilled most of his goals.

**Ten Minutes Had Past Since The Two Good-Looking Members Parted.**

Hikari heard pattering footsteps coming her way.

"Tokiwa!" Hikari waved as she turned her head back.

Tokiwa waved back, smiling with joy.

"Did you get everyone's request? I hope they weren't too harsh on you." Hikari grabbed Tokiwa's shoulders.

"They weren't so bad.." Tokiwa thought: _Oh god, her strength is unbearable. Ah… It's so darn painful._

"Well, well, well! Looks like you _are_ done! Why don't you sit back and relax." Hikari thought: _Wait why am I treating him like he's my friend? I mean, Tokiwa is better than me educationally. Hmm… I guess it couldn't be so bad.._

"Hikari? Hikari?" Hikari spaced out, but then Tokiwa snapped Hikari out of it.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Hikari looked up to Tokiwa, her eyes glimpsed at his.

"Tokiwa, is it weird to think of you as my friend?" Hikari questioned suddenly.

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that? I mean, I'd be more than happy to be known as a friend of Hikari's." Tokiwa heart lighted up.

"Well, if you are my friend, I can play challenges with you anymore." Hikari's eyes drooped down.

"Hikari, as much as I want to be your friend, you can _always_ challenge me whenever you want. Remember that okay?" Tokiwa nuzzled gently on the tip of Hikari's scalp/head.

Hikari was flustered.

"Well then, as a favor… Let's be good friends from now on and let's stay like that, the rest of our lives."

Tokiwa was surprised at the statement, he was both happy but depressed at the same time, meaning… She will _only _think of me as a friend he thought. Although you never know how that could change.

"Well then, it's almost time for school to end, let's get back to the greenhouse." Hikari looked at the clock on the school next to the greenhouse.

"Shall we?" Hikari held her delicate hand out, offering him to follow her.

"We shall!" Tokiwa laughed and raced Hikari back to the Greenhouse.

They opened both doors, every member of Special A glanced at the two new 'friends' and smiled.

"Hey there." Tadashi saluted with a peace sign.

"You guys got back just in time." Akira finished tying a ribbon around a small paper bag with Hikari's name on it, it was the smell of cookies inside.

"Welcome back!" Ryuu, Jun and Megumi smiled.

"Ready to go?" Kei spoke over everyone's voices.

Everyone nodded.

"Hikari, I'll walk you home." Kei walked towards Hikari.

"Akira, want a ride home?" Tadashi grinned.

"W-Why would I ride home with _you_?" Akira turned her head, embarrassed by the offer.

"Fine then, walk back home like the fancy lady you are." Tadashi pouted.

"F-fine, just this one time." Akira walked out of the greenhouse with Tadashi.

"Megumi, Jun and I will be heading back to my condo, see you guys tomorrow." Ryuu waved good-bye, leading Megumi and Jun copying what Ryuu had done and followed behind.

"Tokiwa, are you going to walk home?" Hikari wondered.

"…Yeah."

The love triangle headed outside of the greenhouse, Hikari and Kei were about to walk to the right where the entrance was, heading home and Tokiwa went to the left. They were about to say their good-bye's

"Alright, on your way home, don't push yourself, if you push yourself that means you'll never get to beat me in any challenges!" Hikari was smiling, but her eyebrows told Tokiwa that she was worried at the same time.

"Alright, I think he gets the point now let's go." Kei wrapped his arm around Hikari, dragging her back home.

Kei released her and she backed away. Kei was acting flirty and Hikari was blushing keeping a wide distance in between them.

Tokiwa walked home, he turned back to see the 'Perfect Couple' until they had faded between distances, then continued back home..

* * *

**Aaaah… I think I'm done for this chapter. Haha this was fun to type up, I didn't want to include too many sappy crap in this chapter like most stories have which I think is very unnecessary to include depending on the plot. :S So… I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Day 4: Name Calling & Upcoming Vacation?

**Nemo: Ready for this?! Okay! Ready!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A. or anything that's related to the manga/anime.**

**

* * *

  
**

**At Hikari's House:**

Hikari exposed her vision from her sleep. She blinked once. Twice. Once more. She tossed and turned, side by side on her futon. She thought about Kei about what happened yesterday while walking home, something that she hoped Tokiwa didn't get to see.

**Flashback(?)**

_Hikari kept walking further away from the Takashima that was flirting with. Although Takashima was getting closer to her every second. Soon enough, Hikari tried to trip Kei, but that was a misfire, but then again, she had lead him into paying attention on landing his fall then she could prepare to get further away from him, she had moved close to the brick wall. Then, all of a sudden Kei miraculously pushed his palms against the wall beside Hikari's side, his face was close to hers._

"_Hikari, you've been ignoring me for quite some time…" Kei focused on her reaction._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." Hikari gritted her teeth and took her hand and tried pushing his face away._

"_Oh really now? Then explain to me why you're paying more attention to Tokiwa than me. I'm number ONE remember?"_

"_Hnn, Interesting, so, Takashima is jealous? Well, whatever, it doesn't matter, you're not the only number 1 here. But anyways, I would rather be around Tokiwa than you." Hikari shot back at him._

"_Let me say this one more time, explain to me WHY you'd rather choose Tokiwa over me." Kei loosened his arms on the wall._

"_That's for me to know and for you to find out yourself, because I, Hanazono Hikari still hasn't figured that out as well." Hikari thought for a second whether that made sense._

"_Hmph, whatever, go home by yourself." Kei was obviously pissed off. He planted a kiss on her head and angrily walked home by himself, leaving Hikari against the wall for a few minutes, then began walking back, slower than usual._

Hikari wondered about why she did prefer Tokiwa..

Was it because he resembles Takashima but is in the same state of position as her?

Was it because that he seems to be more carefree than reserved like Kei?

She then, became so confused, it was hard to concentrate while walking on her way to the Greenhouse.

While approaching the gate to the Greenhouse she spotted Tokiwa, sitting against a tree beside the Greenhouse sleeping, head against the bark and book on chemistry on top of his stomach with one hand placed on top of the book.

Hikari stared blankly at him and approached him quietly. She then tapped his forehead.

"To-ki-wa? You awake?" Hikari smiled.

Tokiwa muffled a bit.

Hikari was a bit disappointed that Tokiwa didn't start off the day so well but she grinned mischievously and jabbed her fist into his book so that he wouldn't get hurt as much as it would if the book wasn't there.

"TOKIWA! GET UP!" Hikari wagged a finger in front of his sleepy eyes.

Tokiwa perked up, a bit angry at Hikari and yelled back at her; "CALL ME IORI!" Tokiwa scowled.

"WHY?!" Hikari glowered back at him to keep him awake and a bit energized by yelling, so he could regain his senses in listening, speaking without falling asleep.

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR FRIEND AND WHY'RE WE SHOUTING?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO FALL ASLEEP!" Hikari grinned, lending Tokiwa encomium for playing along with her.

The two didn't notice Akira and the rest watching them shout at eachother.

Akira said; "How cute, they seem to be good friends."

"It's too good to be true." Ryuu cackled.

"Hmph, who really cares about them though? No one." Jun lifting his hinge upwards and his ellipsoidal bent backwards so it was extended outwards in the air.

Megumi wacked his head, disagreeing writing; Wrong! Kei cares A LOT, he's jealous, sorry for hitting you on the head Jun~. Then she drew herself in the corner with a small heart.

Akira agreed with Megumi and tapped her on the head then approached the i-got-your-back-and-you-got-mine couple.

"Hey there obnoxious couple." Akira saluted to Hikari then hugged her tightly, sticking her tongue at Tokiwa, meaning: Sucker!

Hikari blushed wildly.

"We're not a couple!"Hikari squirmed around.

"Hmph, whatever you say, if you don't want to be seen as a couple then don't start acting like one." Akira sighed deeply and went back inside the Greenhouse calling Hikari and Tokiwa inside as well.

"Hikari, would you like some pastries I baked early in the morning?" Akira winked at her, holding a silver tray, filled with pastries, sitting on the palm of her hand.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to eat something sweet in the morning… I didn't really eat anything this morning." Hikari picked a large cookie, shaped of a star, when she took a bite out of the cookie, it tasted like it had vanilla extract in it.

"Hey, can I have one I'm _star_-ving~!" Tadashi rubbed his belly, pleading to Akira with puppy eyes.

"Oho? You want something to eat?" Akira smiled at him gently.

Tadashi nodded.

Akira paused.

"EAT THIS YOU IDIOT!" Akira threw cookies at his face, Tadashi caught one or two of the cookies.

Tokiwa watched them, then caught his attention to Hikari, he broke off a piece of the cookie and ate it.

"TOKIWA! That was my cookie!" Hikari growled at him.

"I-o-r-i!" Tokiwa flicked Hikari's forehead since he had corrected her.

"I-Iori. IoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIoriIORI!" Hikari patted her head a few times so she could remember.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Tokiwa joked.

"Pardon my interruption, but I think the 1st number 1 around here is a bit disturbed by you Iori, you might want to be careful." Ryuu apologized.

The three looked, he had an awful glare with a very demonic-like aura around him.

"Let him be disturbed, let us go to a whole new level Hikari." Tokiwa put himself in a dangerous position, but he was half-joking.

"Back of creeper." Hikari grimaced.

"You, really like to show who's the boss around here huh? Hikari." Ryuu patted Hikari on the back for praise.

"You're darn tootin' I am the boss!" Hikari acted like a person would reply to that statement in the U.S.

"tootin'?" Ryuu looked at her with a curious look.

"I don't know what it means, I saw it in those dramas from America, I don't know if it is a drama or not but it's called Hannah Montana." Hikari shrugged.

"Montana? Is that a state in America?" Ryuu asked.

"I suppose so." Hikari giggled.

"Cut the chatter. Hikari, talk to me too~ you know?" Tokiwa pinched both her cheeks with both his fingers and stretched them outwards.

"Of course I know, I know a lot of things." Hikari slapped his hands away from her face and rubbed her cheeks until they were back to her normal color, Tokiwa made her cheeks turn red, it was mostly the color of coral though.

"Oh really? How so?" Tokiwa tilted his head to the side.

"I'm smart, I'm in 2nd place you dimwit." Hikari punched his arm lightly, resulting painfully in Tokiwa's perspective.

"Well guess what Honey! I'm in 1st with your buddy over there about t-. . . . Never mind him, but I'm in 1st place, meaning I could be smarter than you, meaning that I know tons of things too." Tokiwa grinned and ran over to where his spot is on the couch, keeping a wide distance between Kei and him.

Hikari noticed Kei, trying to keep a cool impression. She followed Tokiwa and flopped/plopped down on her spot in the middle of the two and she pinched his cheeks back.

"Well guess what _sweetie, _you're not the only star around here, I was close to being 1st so what're you talking about?" Hikari let go and snapped at him.

"Che. You're good, but you're not good enough to handle all this." Tokiwa noticed a change of character in Hikari.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Hikari closed her eyes, giving him an attitude.

"The question is what are _you _talking about?" Tokiwa copied her pose and facial expression.

"Will you cut it out already?!" Kei roared at the two of them, everyone in the greenhouse looked at him.

It was quiet of a few minutes, then Tokiwa broke the awkward silence.

"Dude, we're just trying to have some fun, don't be lame and just sit there drinking tea, you have to have fun too." Tokiwa was serious, as you can see, Tokiwa didn't like Kei's serious personality trait, it just turned everything in the Greenhouse from a positive feeling around the Greenhouse to negativity.

"I was having fun, having fun thinking about some things and drinking Earl's Grey tea."

"You're such a bi-" Tokiwa was silenced by Hikari who punched him in the side.

"Geez, violent woman are you?" Tokiwa squinted at her.

"Yes, now chut up!" Hikari squinted back.

Megumi giggled. Along with Akira who giggled while holding her cookie she was about to throw to Tadashi.

"What's so funny?" Jun wondered.

"H-H-Hi-Hikari said 'CHUT up!'" Akira laughed hysterically.

"So?" Ryuu didn't get it quite yet.

"She said 'CHUT UP!' instead of 'Shut up!' with a SH…" Megumi wrote on her whiteboard, it was hard to read since she kept laughing while writing.

Everyone started to crack up except for Hikari since she didn't think it was funny, it was just a complete humiliation to her.

(A/N: I was thinking of the Chibi Shana in one of the Shakugan no Shana episodes where she kept saying 'Chut up!' over and over again. I wonder if it was a special episode or not…)

"G-GUYS! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Hikari boomed at everyone, her face turned red with her gritted teeth. Tokiwa put a hand on Hikari's right shoulder.

"Hikari, we were just having a little laugh, it's no big deal princess!" Tokiwa smiled gently, trying to calm her down.

Kei got close to Hikari as well, he put his hand on her left shoulder.

"Allow me to have a say in this, but Hikari is allowed to do whatever she wants, this is a Greenhouse of Freedom. If she wants to explode in front of the students here, then she is allowed to do so, no one is stopping her except for you." Kei gave Hikari the 'Am-I-Right?' look.

"It's okay Takashima, and don't touch me! And TOKIWA! DON'T. CALL. ME. PRINCESS!" Hikari punched him in the stomach. After that Hikari growled and Takashima dared to not move away from her.

Tokiwa fell to the ground but stood back up, pretending the hit didn't have any effect on him. Still enduring, he managed to speak up.

"Well don't call me Tokiwa! Call me I-o-r-i!" Tokiwa backfired.

The audience (Ryuu, Jun, Megumi, Tadashi & Akira) looked at each other. They were all sitting down, watching the performance in front of them, Jun decided to break the silence that took place for a minute after Tokiwa said something.

Jun walked up to Hikari and pinched Hikari's cheeks and dragged them up so she could put on a stretched smile.

"J-J-Jun, what're you doing!?" Hikari muffled.

"Smile Hikari! Smile! Smile! Smile!" Jun thought she would hit him, instead she laughed with her big grin.

"Jun! Ahaha… Th-thank you! You brightened up my day!" Hikari said positively so quickly.

Jun looked at her for a few seconds, with wide eyes and laughed along with her.

Tokiwa rolled his eyes.

"Ahahahahaha- okay, yay. ., best friends, yay…, cut the scene. Now, Hikari, say I-o-ri." Tokiwa lifted her chin up.

"I-I-I-Io-Ior-Io-Iori." Hikari stuttered.

"Seriously, you need to be comfortable saying my name, previously you said my name a bunch of times and now you're having trouble saying it! Silly girl." Tokiwa flicked her forehead.

Kei grew pissed off at Tokiwa, he was going to copy him by making Hikari say his first name.

"Hikari~" Kei swiped Tokiwa's hand away and gave Hikari a flirty look.

"Say my first name too, you can call everyone by their first name except for me."

Again, everyone was staring in awe at the scene they had put on except for Tokiwa.

Hikari paused for a moment.

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

". . ."

"Not going to answer me?"

"No."

"Say yes."

"No."

"Say no."

"Yes."

"You remind me of… Nevermind."

". . . Ok."

"Well then!" Akira tapped Hikari's head.

"Did you know that spring vacation is arriving soon?" Akira pointed out, having an fun idea.

"Ah, indeed it is." Kei sighed happily.

"So? What about it?" Tokiwa asked curiously?

"Well Iori now that you asked, I've decided to take us ALL on a vacation to HAWAII!" Akira flashed a pose.

"HAWAII?! Isn't that REALLY expensive for ALL of us?!" Tokiwa gasped.

"Um- Tokiwa, remember? Everyone here is rich, REALLY rich except us two." Hikari tried to give Tokiwa some pride in being poor.

"Exactly. Besides, I have a small manor by a private beach where we can all share!" Akira gracefully jumped up, excited for the upcoming vacation.

"I think my family will let me." Ryuu smiled, looking forward to the vacation, hoping to spot out tropical birds and such.

"Hehehe, I'm up for it!" Tadashi grinned, already day dreaming about food surround him, sherberts, tropical punch, coconut jelly, éclairs. Yum!

"I am allowed to go anywhere, I'd be certain to go either way." Kei responded to the offer.

Megumi looked at Jun and she wrote: I don't know if we're free. Are we? Can we go? I want to go!

Jun smiled at Megumi sweetly.

"Of course we can go Megu." Jun created a nickname for Megumi.

The two twins hugged each other, jumping up happily.

"And you Tokiwa? Hikari?" Akira looked at them with her best puppy eyes.

"I'd go if Toki- I mean, Iori goes!" Hikari hooked her arm around Iori's neck and pulled him down to the level of where her face was and smiled.

"Oh? Seems like Hikari is attached to me now!" Tokiwa joked.

"No you big idiot! I want to challenge you to a water gun fight! Contests! Contest! And MORE CONTESTS!" Hikari was a bit too over whelmed.

"Well then, I think we can settle going through this 'vacation'," Tokiwa sighed at the fact that he couldn't spend a relaxing, fun vacation with Hikari that could boost their relationship further.

"Allow me to partake in this Hikari." Kei knocked onto her head on the back lightly.

"Sure thing Takashima!"

"Kei."

"No."

"Why?"

Hikari plainly ignored Kei and walked off with the rest of the group, then Kei hurried along with them.

* * *

**I would have made this longer sadly, I am too lazy and I don't want you guys to wait too long or else you guys might, I don't know, stop reviewing or something. Cause' you know.. I haven't gotten a review in a while, just saying! You don't HAVE to review, but, yeah, a review WOULD be very nice. Haha, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this! :]**


	8. Day 5: The Start of Something Fun!

Nemo: Teehee! Haha, I want to give you a hint on what's going to happen in this chapter.

Hmm, my sobriquet isn't as euphonious as other peoples...

_Hint:_

"**Do you prefer him over me? What's so great about him?! WHY?!"**

**Actually about that line up there.. It's too dramatic, i'll revise it later, gaharharhar~**

. . . It'll get dramatic in the next chapter, Hmmm, not so sure about this chapter though! Teehee, the start of the vacation will start… Next chapter. This may be my longest chapter yet! So you better friggin enjoy this because it's over 30 friggin pages! :D Oh yeah, I tried being as detailed as possible, I used some real designer clothes in this chapter except the swimsuit part...That was totally mine.

I hate how Hikari and other people are out of character, ugh, it's so... HARD!

Oh yeah! Just telling you guys, I'm continuing this story until I reach over 100,000 words and... until Marriage, I know that'll be over 100,000 words hahaa~

Enjoy?

D: I no longer have the Microsoft Word 2007 anymore! Noooo~ Now I have to use OpenOffice, it's not so bad, I love anything I can type with! Haaah~ I love typing up stories, although I get sooo lazy! Well enjoy!

* * *

Akira squeezed Hikari, rubbing her cheeks against hers.

"HIKARI! ALLOW ME TO TAKE YOU HOME~"

"A-Akira, it's okay, I don't want to be a burden!"

"That's okay, you aren't being a bother!" Akira stared at Hikari with her famous puppy eyes.

"Akira, she doesn't want to get in your big black limo, so back off!" Tokiwa roared at Akira.

"Well, -And-Mighty, I don't think I like your attitude, why don't you back off?" Akira released Hikari from her grip and placed her hands on her hips, giving Tokiwa her sassy attitude.

"Well, coming from me the '-And-Mighty' I say, it wasn't my business but it seems like Hikari here doesn't really want to go home with you."

"How would you know?"

"She said 'It's okay, I don't want to be a burden.'," Tokiwa restated.

"Well she is getting a ride from me one way or another." Akira stormed out of the Greenhouse with Hikari's hand in hers, heading to her limo.

"Get in Hikari quick." Akira pushed her inside and sat next to her.

"We're ready to go Howard!" Akira called to the driver. (A/N: I don't know what the driver's name is so I just named him Howard.)

Then the driver started to drive away from the school & Greenhouse, leaving Tokiwa and Kei glaring at each other while walking home, Megumi, Jun & Ryuu walking to Ryuu's house to play.

"Hikari, Hikari, HIKARI!" Akira snapped her fingers in front of Hikari's face.

"Huh? What? Oh, Akira, Sorry I spaced out." Hikari gazed out the window.

"No problem at all, say… Can you stay at my house for a a night, 2 days and then on the 3rd afternoon you can go home?"

Hikari paused for a moment confused on what that meant, then she thought: _Oooh! I see, stay at Akira's house today, tomorrow and the next day and after the day after tomorrow's tomorrow, I can go home in the afternoon! Hmm, should I go?_

"Sure, I'm sure my parent's won't mind. I just have to tell my parent's about it." Hikari flashed a powerful/strong smile.

"Yay!" Akira cheered and hugged her tight.

"You're going to be my doll!" Akira claimed.

"Eheheheheh.." Hikari twitched with a smile.

"Haha, all I am saying is that we'll be doing a lot today, most of it's fun or maybe, a lot of it is fun!" Akira squealed with delight.

"Ehehehe, well anything that's not expensive." Hikari said.

"Hahah, Hikari how'd you know that we were going to go shopping as well?" Akira said

"Well I know you like to go shopping, likes to bake, and you like to have tea parties and such with your friends." Hikari scratched along the side of her head with her right pointer finger.

"Wow, you know me so well." Akira clapped her hands together.

"Of course! I've known you since I met Takashima." Hikari smiled.

"Oh really? I don't remember! Sorry Hikari, well I hope you forgive me, since I'm the one to be buying you outfits for the upcoming vacation!" Akira smiled, but her eyes drooped down in guilt.

"No need to feel so guilty Akira, besides I should have a budget! Which is $50, because that's a lot!" Hikari thought about the mall they were going to go to, wondering what it would look like. A private mall? Full of handsome and beautiful people just like Akira? Well, she'd have to find out later.

"50?! Sorry, it sounds like I am bragging but 50 dollars is a penny to us! No, less than a penny." Akira stroked across her neck.

Hikari spaced out for several seconds in amazement.

"So…What is my budget? Unlimited?" Hikari thought.

"Yup, no budget. Besides Clothes and such aren't expensive they're cheap!" Akira giggled.

"For you maybe.." Hikari muttered.

"Oh! Looks like we're at my house, first we'll eat a some snacks and we'll discuss about the upcoming vacation." Akira held Hikari's hand, escorting her out her door instead of going through Hikari's.

"Thank you Akira." Hikari said as she stepped out the door of the limo.

"Shall we go?" Akira was already leading Hikari to the large marble door with a grey stoned arch attached around it of her mansion.

"Wow, it's huge!" Hikari looked up in awe.

"It's nothing. I've been to bigger."

"Just as expected."

Akira unlocked the door and lead Hikari inside. Hikari gazed in amazement, inspecting the marble tiled floor, large staircase in front, leading into two hallways on both sides for the 2nd floor, as well as other hallways on the first floor.

Akira looked at Hikari, waited for her to stop admiring her house.

"H-Hikari, why don't we go up to my room to chat for a bit." Akira winked at her.

Akira gestured her hand at Hikari for her to follow her to her room.

When they got there, Akira opened her bedroom door,revealing her white walls with a pink sheeted bed, the abstract design was most likely made from a famous designer, since it had some light gold strokes along the pink colored strokes. Her dresser was in the corner of the large spaced,clean white carpeted room, the dresser was made of Osage Orange wood from the Osage Orange Tree. The dresser was polished neatly, it looked brand new, for it was very clean, it looked like it was untouched by Akira, basically glabrous. There was wide rectangular window with no curtains on the right side of the room, a small closet next to the door to Akira's personal bathroom, a pink vanity made of purpleheart wood, a glossy clear glass top layered over the surface of the vanity,the whole vanity was polished, the mirror was shaped as a large oval. On the sides of the vanity were end tables, on the right end-table, it was a vase of pink roses, a picture of her Yahiro & Kei. The other end-table was topped with a tiny vase of a single yellow tulip, a packet (supposedly money). A silver encrusted with opal gems watch. Next to the watch was a jewel, it wasn't attached to anything it seemed like a pendant for a necklace but this pendant looked exactly like the Hope Diamond, the cursed diamond (Yes it was actually cursed, if not, then, the book I read about it lied to me.). Then there were other plants and vases, etc. around the room.

Hikari looked all around the room, Akira went into the bathroom with a pink towel and another everyday outfit. Akira turned around with a smile on her face.

"Hikari, just sit here, I'll be out after my shower, wait for me okay?" Akira winked again at her and continued her way to the bathroom. Hikari's eyes watched her on the way into the bathroom then walked around her room, touching the knickknacks around the room and peeked in the small closet.

Hikari gasped.

"Wow, it's not exactly small.." What Hikari saw was a whole other room, a room filled with clothes, shoes, purses, make-up, etc. Hikari looked at the jewels in the middle of the room, protected by glass.

Hikari glimpsed at every prepared outfit around the room, a shirt caught her eyes. She steadily gazed at the red top, it had puffy short sleeves, it wasn't very puffy though, the shirt had a v-neckline, starting from regular shade of red at the top, working its way down into black, the shades didn't fade into black quickly, it took time into the black shade. Hikari felt the wool shirt, it was very soft. Then, she paused of a moment: _I really like this shirt, but…It doesn't suit me. It suits a feminine, elegant girl such as Megumi or Akira. _Sigh.

Hikari imagined her in the top, with black skinny jeans. Poof, it was gone and was worn by Megumi and Akira, the two girls snickering at Hikari for looking like an old grandma.

_No way, Akira and Megumi wouldn't do that!_

Hikari heard a door open, her head flashed at the opened door behind her, the exit out of the closet and into the bedroom. _Akira?_

"Hikari!" Akira called and looked at the unclosed door for the closet.

"Y-yes Akira?" Hikari popped her head outside of the door.

"Oh, did you want to dress up?" Akira's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Kind of, it's just that… None of these clothes suit me!"

"Nonsense! Let's start!" Akira rushed inside and picked out few outfits for Hikari.

"Here, try these on!" Akira went out the door, closed it and sat against the door, waiting for Hikari to finish.

Hikari entwined her fingers together and examined the outfits carefully. Akira laid out 3 outfits, there were no accessories but Hikari thought she might touch-up the outfits after she tried them on.

"Hmm, which one should I start with? They don't suit me.. AKIRA!" Hikari shouted.

"Yes Hikari?! Are you finished?! Let me see the first outfit!" Akira placed her palms on the doors surface as well as her ear, carefully listening.

"They don't suit me! At all!" Hikari buried her face into one of the outfits top.

"You won't know until you try besides, it doesn't matter! As long as you look cute!" Akira giggled playfully although she was totally serious.

". . . Alrighty, but, I have a feeling I won't look cute as you Akira.." Hikari mumbled so that Akira couldn't understand what she said.

Hikari picked the first outfit to try on, it had a bloody-red turtleneck with no sleeves, along with that was a short cherry red shirt, short as in- half-way above her knees, for footwear, there was a black Mary Jane wedge pair. Hikari quickly undressed and wore the outfit and opened the door, without knowing, Akira was sitting an inch away from the door, Hikari hit her head, a bit… Hard.

"Akira!" Hikari gently slid out the closet to rub Akira's head.

"I-It's fine… You didn't know. It's both our faults, since I didn't move and you didn't tell me if you were done.." Akira glanced up at Hikari, rubbing the back of her head gently.

"I'm sorry, but do you like the outfit?" Hikari smiled nervously.

"It's cute, one second." Akira went inside the closet completely ignoring the pain in the back of her head and picked out white stockings as well as a pair of arm warmers, one was white and one was black.

Akira paused for a moment re-thinking about the arm warmers: _Hmm, this may be odd but it'll be cute! _

Akira hurried back to Hikari, adding the arm warmers and stockings to Hikari. Akira put the white arm warmer on her right arm and the black one to the left arm. Of course, Akira turned around for Hikari to attach the stockings to her legs.

Akira peeked at Hikari, she complimented Hikari that she looked cute then looked at her as if something was missing. Yes, there was something missing, leg warmers. Akira quickly got them, they were the same colors as the arm warmers, instead of placing all the white warmers on the right side as well as the others with the left, she swapped them, so it was black leg warmer with white arm warmer, etc.

Akira snapped a picture with her new camera.

"You're just too adorable Hikari!" Akira embraced Hikari in her arms tightly.

"T-Thank you Akira, can you release me now?" Hikari breathed in heavily.

"Sure thing! Now, go on, try on the next outfit." Akira pushed Hikari to the closet.

"Ugh, I bet she was lying.." Hikari felt her lips susurrus quietly.

Hikari coruscated at the second outfit.

Hikari hesitated for several seconds.

"How cute!" Hikari's eyes glimmered after she commented on the second outfit with a badinaged voice.

The main outfit was based on a Stella McCartney Adidas Tennis dress in purple. A loose purple choker, matching colored bracelets, along with black cropped leggings. For shoes, was the Trenda's brand 'Burberry Quilted Ballerina Flats'. A couple of accessories was a Eugenia Kim Madeline Wool Knit Beret in Brown and a 'Dark Truffle Intrecciato Nappa Umbria New Pyramid' (A/N: It costs $2250 in real life..From Bottega Veneta).

_The total of all this is so... aberrantly expensive!_

"Akira! I'm done! Thise whole, entire outfit is so expensive! How can you afford this?!" Hikari was to amazed by how beautiful the dress was to talk affably.

Akira studied Hikari up and down, grinning, spelling out the word success.

"Well then, shall I go try on my last outfit?" Hikari worked up her famous smile.

"Uh, nah, It'll take a lot of time. Here,come sit, we need to talk about the upcoming vacation." Akira settled down into a luxurious chair near the window, gesturing her hand to sit in the chair in front of her.

Hikari was biddable towards Akira, starting off with the conversation.

"Yes? What about it?"

"We need to plan every detail, except what we're going to do in Hawaii, we can all agree on what to do as of the schedule. What we really need to talk about is how many days and such." Akira's mind went completely seriously.

"Well, it can't be that long because finals are coming up before we have our summer vacation. You do know that vacation can hurt our mind of intelligence." Hikari pointed out with no hesitation.

"Vacation is all about fun as well too, Hikari. Besides, you do not worry about finals."

"Yes, but I'm just eager to beat Tokiwa, no, Iori in the finals!" Hikari responded with strong vim.

"And Kei?" Akira reminded.

"HIM TOO!" Hikari bursted.

"Back to the point. Are you completely sure about this? We should at least extend our vacation days but assign some studying periods."

"That could work, when you mean extend, were you planning it to be 5 days?"

"I was thinking 7 days, besides we can plan always ask the school to let us take the finals early."

"I suppose... But 7 Days!?" Hikari gasped.

"Is there a problem Hikari?"

"I don't have a swimsuit...I don't know if I have enough clothes..." Hikari agoned.

"No worries, those last two outfits will be part of your personal wardrobe over the vacation, besides, we'll be going shopping soon as well!"

"Akira! You're so munificent!"

"No problem, my little Hikari!" Akira gently patted her head.

After the two best friends were giggling with eachother, a knock on the door was loud and clear.

"Master Akira, I have prepared a snack for you and our guest." A voice of a young teenager girl spoke behind the door.

"Oh, yes, Konoka. Let me introduce you. Hikari this is Konoka, my 14 year old maid. Konoka, this is Hanazono Hikari."

"Hello Master Hikari you are excused to head onto your snack." Konoka had jet black hair, full bangs with should length curls.

"Please Konoka! Please call me Hikari!" Hikari simpered.

"As you wish... Hikari, Now, this way please." Konaka lead lead them towards the dining room.

Once they got to the dining room, Konoka presented their snack, it was two Tropical Paradise Smoothies a Fruit Salad bowl, and Pina Colada Squares.

"Wow, this is a snack to you? And yet you stay so slender..." Hikari slouched down.

"Huh? What did you say?" Akira pretended to not notice she was talking.

"Nothing, let's eat!" Hikari started on the fruit bowl.

"Delicious right?"

"Yeah!" Hikari quickly replied, then sipped her smoothie.

"Master Akira, Hikari's manners..." Konoka whispered quietly directly at Akira.

"It's alright Konoka, that's what makes her cute. Right?" Akira whispered back at Konoka, watching Hikari with pleasure.

"...Perhaps." Konoka quietly left.

Akira then, joined in on the feast.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Hikari, why don't we go out to buy several swimsuits? I guarantee you'll be swimming each day on our vacation."

"Hmm, Maybe."

"Well then let's go! Konoka! Please tell the driver to start the limo!" Akira called out to Konoka.

"Yes, Master Akira!" Konoka yielded her walkie-talkie.

"Let's go!" Akira ordered Hikari to follow her to the limo.

Hikari nodded.

**In The Limo**

Akira was texting with her phone. Hikari was wondering what or who Akira was texting to.

"Hey, Akira who're you texting?"

"Kei and Iori." Akira's voice cracked.

". . . I see." _What is she talking about with them!? _Hikari tried to calmed down.

"Howard! Here is fine!" Akira snapped her fingers loudly.

Howard stopped the car in front of a wide open park, it was filled with wealthy looking human-beings.

"W-Wow, It seems that I am an outsider."

"That's alright, you're 'HIKARI HANAZONO! IF SOMEONE DARES INSULT ME, THEY WILL VIEW HELL!', right?" Akira imitated.

"Ara~ Why, isn't is Akira, here again." A random lady with long, waxy blonde hair with mauve eyes appeared in front of Akira and Hikari.

"MIYU!" Akira was surprised, anger expressed through her eyes.

"PRINCESS! Miyu." Miyu whacked her with her White Pearl Giant Weekender tote bag across her face.

Attention sparked through the people around them, common exchange of words repeated itself over and over again: 'Hey, Princess and Akira are fighting again.', 'Akira has no chance in winning', 'Who's that unattractive girl?'.

Akira didn't respond to Miyu, but thought up a reason to escape from her.

"Well then, _**Princess **_Miyu, I was here to go shopping with my best friend, would you mind leaving us alone?" Akira turned her back away arom Miyu.

"Oh? A peasant as your best friend? That's no surprise, what a perfect match." Miyu laughed hysterically.

Hikari had enough, she officially hated that Miyu girl.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING PEASANT YOU SASSY LITTLE BRAT!" Hikari roared, frustration appeared all over her face.

"What're you going to do about it? I have the power of my guards and money to take you down, you're just a weak and poor girl." Miyu spat on Hikari's shoes.

"Bring it on, ho." Hikari was a bit surprised at her shocking colorful language. {A/N: Sorry, I guess this isn't a story for kids after all...}

"Tch. GUARDS, BEAT HER!" Miyu hissed.

"What an eyesore, Akira! Stand back." The crowd around them grew larger, wondering who would win. Few males betted that Miyu would win, but girls chose that Hikari would win, due to their hatred for Miyu.

Hikari was surrounded by guards, flipping every one of them, throwing a strong punch into the stomach, trying to damage their guts, giving them ankle and wrist fractures, piling them beside her, she finished less than 5 minutes.

"N-No way." Miyu stared in shock.

"Guess who's next? _**Princess.**_" Hikari stared down at Miyu hard with her demonic eyes.

"N-No! Don't hurt me! I'm too pretty to die!" Miyu pleaded.

"Pretty? Who says you're pretty? You're an eyesore. Don't mess with Akira, or anyone here, or else I'll really kill you." Hikari spat on her heels.

"M-M-MY SHOES!" Miyu bawled out her eyes.

"So~ What do you say?" Hikari clutched onto her scalp hard.

"Fine! I swear to stop bullying Akira!"

"Good girl, and don't name yourself 'Princess!'" Hikari disencumbered from her from her irritation.

"A-Alright!" Miyu rubbed her tears off her eyes.

"Hikari- I think you went to far..." Akira petted the back of Hikari's head.

"Yeah, I guess I did... I just can't stand when people like Miyu mess around with people whom I care for."

"I'm fine though."

"No, you're not. She hit you, there is no way you're fine." Hikari started to tear up.

"Hikari, please. Don't cry. Let's go, we already started an uproar through the crowd."

Hikari stared down at the ground. Disappointed in Miyu, no, disappointed in herself.

Akira walked in beside Hikari, ignoring everyone's chatter about them, standing tall. Hikari was the opposite of course, only making her feel worse.

"Hey, That's her! I heard she's part of S.A. With Akira." A girl with shoulder-length black hair said to her friends.

"That woman is scary, now I know not to mess with poor people." A guy had said behind Hikari and Akira's back.

"Hmph, I wish I had a bodyguard like that woman."

"Akira is so lucky."

"Miyu was beaten by the poor, what a pleasant sight."

Different sayings went by a spark through the crowd, it was soon.

"Akira, I'm sorry. I'm the center of gossip, as well as you."

"That's okay, as long as you're not hurt."

"I guess you can say so."

"Oh! Look at that! That store is my favorite swimsuit store!" Akira pointed at a luxurious store named 'Midnight Chronicle Swimwear', it was quite small but when they walked inside it was unexpectedly spacious.

"Oh~ Akira look at this swimsuit!" Hikari chose a plain one-piece that was pearly white, running across are 4 colored stripes, light -blue,peach,gray and pink.

". . . I'm sorry Hikari but that's kind of, well, how should I say this in a politer way... Okay, well, you need to wear something cuter!" Akira put the swimsuit back and chose a two piece. She chose a non strap light pink. There was white polka dots and a white bow in between the breast area. {A/N: Kind of awkward. . . Also known as the middle of the swimsuit,I guess}

"It's exposing.." Hikari blushed red.

"You have to wear it!" Akira hissed at Hikari, pinching her cheeks, stretching them outwards.

"F-Fine!" Hikari whined. _I've got a plan _Hikari snickered mischievously.

"Hmm, we just need 6 more swimsuits!" Akira regained her bright usual smile.

". . . . To be quick, how about take the yellow, blue and green version of the pink swimsuit?" Hikari examined the alternate colors.

"Okay, for the last 3 swimsuits, do you mind if I choose them?" Akira inspected the counters of swimsuits.

"S-Sure, no problem, go for it!" Hikari had an uneasy feeling in her gut.

Akira quickly shuffled through every rack, every counter looking at cute swimsuits, so far she chose two, a one-piece with a ruffled mini-skirt attached, the swimsuit was printed with modern vintage strokes of black and white against a teal background. The next swimsuit was yet, another two-piece swimsuit, a strapless swim top with shorts for the bottoms, covered with floral patters of black, light yellow, dark red and purple.

"Hikari, I don't see anything else that looks cute for you." Akira looked around her to double check.

_What does that supposed to mean?!_

"Why don't you pick out your own swimsuit." Akira winked.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Hikari fidgeted around the store, some giggles from the customers watching Hikari thinking how cute she was.

"Akira! Look it! How about this?" Hikari picked up a swimsuit, it was a two-piece with straps for the top, in the center of the swim top was a white ring, exposing part of her chest area, the background was ivory with modern square patterns of light green, supposedly green tea, with vanilla and bamboo green. The bottoms were the same, only that it was a normal, regular bikini bottom, outlined with the color of green tea.

_I never expected Hikari to wear this... _Akira stood thinking how brave Hikari was to wear that sort of swimsuit.

"Is it too exposing?" Hikari turned red at the thought of her in the swimsuit.

"Not at all! Let's just buy this and move onto the next store!" Akira turned away from Hikari and chortled, _Kei and Iori will be blown away. . . _

"Hey Akira, what's with the laughing?" Hikari said, dense as usual.

"N-Nothing, just... Oh! Look at the time! Time to go to the next store!" Akira quickly paid for the swimsuits then apace to the clothing store, the most popular designer clothes. {A/N: Apace or apaced? . . . }

"Oh look the clearance section!" Akira led her near the corner where all the clearance clothing was.

"Wow all of this is really, abnormally, cheap!" Akira laughed.

"OH MY GOD! Juicy Couture Wool-Cashmere A-Line Coat for $448?!" Hikari gaped at the unbelievably called "abnormally cheap price".

"Do you want it? It might get cold during mornings."

"No, it's okay!"

"Too bad, i'm getting it for you."

"Woah! What the heck! Elizabeth & James Pleated Dress: Mallard Blue! In clearance!?" Hikari gazed at the beautiful cocktail solid dress.

"Now then, i'll buy that too! You're left with 3 more outfits leftover." Akira giggled delightfully.

"Well then, if you say so, I want the Helmut Lang Destroyed Skinny Jeans in Black! Along with the Nu by Mark Anthony Chain-Strap Racerback Top! Lastly, Juicy Couture Glam Sweater Vest! Hmmm, Sofft Steffi Black Suede boots. Wow~ Diane Lynn Fergie White Silk High Heels?!" _Uh-oh, I'm acting spoiled..._

"Sorry Akira! I'm acting spoiled."

"No problem, you need clothes anyways, anything else?" Akira responded, piling the clothes neatly on the front counter.

"Betsey Johnson Eyelet Cream Strapless Dress. . . What type of shoe would go with that though, Akira?" Hikari scratched her head uncontrollably.

"Try the Cole Haan Women's "Cara" Sandals!" Akira picked up the pair sitting on the counter across the room.

"Wow, perfect!"

"That basically it huh?" Akira simpered.

Hikari nodded.

"Hey Hikari, can I choose and outfit for you?"

"Go ahead!" Hikari sat on one of the cusioned benches in the store.

"Hervé Léger Strapless Banded Black Dress with Contrast Insets. . . . . $1350?! How cheap!"

"Yup, it's really cheap." Hikari said sarcastically.

"Oh stop kitten! Arturo Chiang "Deandra" Leather Slingbacks looks best with this dress!"

"You would think so!" Hikari laughed.

"Oh! For the last outfit do you want this dress? Alice + Olivia 'Ballerina' Strapless Dress!" Akira held the dress in front of Hikari's face.

"Well, I would comment on it, once you step back several steps!" Hikari lightly pushed away the dress for a better view.

"I like it, but I want my last outfit to be a normal, everyday outfit, not a dress all the time!" _I think I have enough dresses ehehe~_

"Sure! I'm picking it out though, and I want you to wear this to one of the dinner nights!" Akira pointed her finger up wards.

". . . Fine." Hikari pouted.

"Hey! Hikari, don't you think you'd look sexy in this?!" Akira held up the Wacoal 'Black Lace Ahead' set.

"W-W-What're you doing with that intimate?! It's all lace at the breast area and completely covered in black fabric from the stomach-down!" Hikari covered her face with both her palms.

"Fine, I'll put it back." Akira pretended to put it back, but hid it in between both dresses they had picked up earlier.

"Heheheh~" Akira muffled.

"Ah? Did you say something."

Akira beamed quickly.

"No! Just continue to relax!" Akira dimly smiled.

"Okay." Hikari hummed the song 'First Love by Hikaru Utada'.

"Marc Jacobs Stardust Cecilia Satchel, this will be my gift for Hikari." Akira whispered to herself.

"Akira have you picked out my last outfit yet?" Hikari sighed.

"Oh! Sorry! No, I was distracted!"

". . . Take yourt time!"

"Burberry Glossy Grain Tall Belted Boots,7 For All Mankind 777 Series "Rocker" Bootcut Jeans in Nostalgic Luxury Wash, Sky Boom Belted Jersey Tube Top, and Free People Menswear Blazer with Cascading Collar." _It works!_

"Hikari! I'm finished!"

"Great!"

"You can head out for now, I'll buy the clothes, it'll take a moment." Akira shooed Hikari out the store politely and continued to check out the clothes.

"Let's go home." Akira called out to Hikari, sitting in front of the store, against the wall.

"Sure! I'll help with the bags." Hikari lifted few of the bags.

"It's okay! I called Howard, he should be here any moment." Akira dialed her phone for Howard then called him.

"Alright. . ." _Who knew rich people could be so. . . _

Howard came jogging over to Akira and Hikari, grabbing every shopping bag.

"Howard, let me take some of that off of your hands." Hikari held 5 bags, 3 on one hand, 2 on the other.

"Master Hikari! It's fine."

"No, you're wrong, it's not fine. I can't stand looking at someone who has no help." Hikari replied with a blithe countenance.

"I am touched by your offer Master Hikari, but real-"

"Too late! Let's go Akira!" Hikari zoomed all the way to the limo.

**In The Car**

"Wow, we bought a lot of stuff, in total it was over a million I betcha!" Hikari leaned side to side, dizzy and slumberous.

"It wasn't that much, it would probably be $10 to you." Akira pushed Hikari's head onto her shoulder.

"Rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Akira's lashes batted up and down slowly showing signs of drowsiness.

**In The Mansion**

Hikari's eyes fluttered open. She felt a soft surface under her body. Hikari realized she was in a bed, she was in Akira's room and she was in polka dotted pajamas.

The door opened, it was Akira.

"Akira! Did you change me? What time is it? Did I skip dinner I fell asleep didn't I?" Hikari asked.

"No, Konoka did. It's 8:00PM. No and Yes. No need to worry, I napped a bit too." Akira held a tray with tea and Fettuccine Alfredo and placed it on Hikari's lap.

"Wow, This looks really good! Can I eat it?" Hikari felt drool escape from the corner of her mouth.

"Of course you can silly! I would never let you stay here with out food!" Akira guffawed.

"Of course, I should've thought first." Hikari cachinnated.

"Hehe~ Well, I am going downstairs to pick up our luggage bags." Akira was walking towards the door.

"Our?" Hikari asked, confounded.

"Yeah, I noticed I woke up before you, so I went to pick up luggage cases."

"Ah, I see. Thank you!"

"Not a problem!"

"I'll get started on packing."

"Don't worry about that! Konoka already packed up your case, same with mine!"

"Oh? Really, I have to thank Konoka." Hikari rushed out of bed.

"She's drinking tea and eating coconut macaroons by the fireplace, just exit here, go downstairs, go past the dining room into the hall across from that and look on the right to find her, you should see light coming from the room, you can't miss it." Akira escorted Hikari out the door. (A/N: Wow, I'm just awesome. Giving directions like that. Those are like, what? The best directions ever!)

"Thank you Akira." Hikari hugged Akira tightly, showing her her gratitude.

"Now now, go on before I don't want you to go!" Akira stroked the back of her head.

Hikari giggled and went out to find Konoka.

_. . . Oh~ I wanted to squeeze her up so badly!_

**Near Konoka**

Hikari checked every room searching for Konoka on the right side. Hikari then stumbled upon the room where Konoka was.

"Konoka?" Hikari popped her head inside the room, frightening Konoka.

"Hikari!" Konoka jumped in her seat.

"Tea time?"

"Well, I guess you could think it's tea time for me."

"Haha, do you have any left over?"

"Yes! I have plenty more tea left. Here's some macaroons." Konoka set the plate of coconut macaroons on the end table in between the two chairs.

"Thank you! Green tea?" Hikari took a sip.

"Yes! Green tea. Please, help yourself, what is your reasoning of approaching me, Hikari?" Konoka beamed a gentle and soft smile.

_So Polite! _Hikari's eyes widened.

"Well, I want to say thank you for packing up my clothes for vacation." Hikari's eyes soften up as she was talking with Konoka.

"Well, it was my pleasure to do so Hikari!" Konoka sipped most of her tea.

"I'm sure it was Konoka! I'm getting kind of tired, I will see you next morning!" Hikari waved goodbye with her drowsy smile and fell asleep on the futon in Akira's room once she got there.

**Next Morning**

"Akira! Akira! Get up!" Hikari prodded her bed with her elbow, causing the whole bed to shake dynamically.

Akira immediately shot her body up wards from her bed.

Akira noticed Hikari in her Special A uniform.

"We have to get going Akira!" Hikari quickly dressed Akira in bed while being blind folded.

"Woah! Wow, Hikari- You are just- Amazing." Akira was finally awake and ready because of Hikari, she then called Howard.

Hikari heard the limousine pull up in front of the mansion. The two of them ran downstairs to get into the limo, saying good morning to Konoka as they passed her.

**In Front of The Gate of The School**

Akira got out first, then helped escort Hikari out of the limousine. Cheers went by rapidly:

"Hikari Hanazono and Akira Toudo are here! Together!" A group of girls chimed together. Akira was waving at everyone and winking at the same time.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Hikari called out to everyone around them.

"Good Morning Hikari!" The girls on one side called out first then the boys.

"Haha, as usual, everyone is lightening up my mood!" Hikari spoke loudly, causing most girls to squeal.

Akira and Hikari walked down to the Greenhouse.

Hikari slammed the door open.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Hikari flashed a grin.

"BOO!" Tokiwa popped out in front of Hikari's face, 4 inches away from lips smacking into eachother. Hikari was so surprised she punched Tokiwa across the face, he went flying.

". . . Tokiwa! I mean, Iori! Don't scare me like that! See!? You got hurt!" Hikari ran over to his aid and slapped him once across the cheek.

"Was that really necessary? You already punched me Hikari!" Tokiwa placed his hands on Hikari's shoulders and shook her with all of his strength while gritting his teeth.

"Well, blame me all you want you _**know **_you were uncool today! It's not like you, to scare people in a fun way, it's being a clone of Tadashi!" Hikari shook him back with extreme force, nearly bumping into eachothers foreheads, ignoring all pain.

"Oh so _**now **_you mention me!?" Tadashi paused at his second bite of his piece of french bread, disappointment in his eyes.

"Hahaha, you're just a person Hikari knows." Megumi drew on her whiteboard.

"Hikari! That's not true right!?"

Hikari and Tokiwa paused, turning their heads to Tadashi.

"No! No at all! You're my good friend! {_Maybe}_" Hikari said out loud, messing around with his hair, but mumbling while saying 'Maybe'.

"What?!" Tadashi's eyes started to water up.

_What a baby~ _Hikari thought, jokingly.

"What?"

"You said something"

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Ye-" Tadashi was cut off.

"Don't start." Kei looked down on them.

"Yes sir!" Tadashi resumed to eating his french bread.

Kei and Hikari stared at eachother for a long time.

"Takashima." Hikari started with arrogance in her voice.

"Hikari."

". . . . Ryuu." Ryuu broke the challenging staring contest.

"Oh, hello Ryuu." Hikari ignored Kei, chatting with Jun, Megumi and Ryuu.

"Iori. Come here."

"What?" Tokiwa said, boredom in his voice.

"You and Hikari are pretty spoony on the outside and pretty spoony in the heart. Just beware, that could all end some day."

"What do you mean?" Tokiwa was confused by the word 'Spoony'.

"You and Kei have taken a liking of Hikari, correct?" Akira tried to make him understand by taking small steps in her explanation.

"You will be crushed if Hikari was won over by Kei, right?"

"Yeah...I guess so..." Tokiwac clenched his fists together.

"That could happen in a snap, it can happen anywhere, any time. Just be aware." Akira's eyes were serious, her expression was serious, there was no fooling around.

"I know that..." Tokiwa tried to quickly end this conversation.

"No, you don't know. You can't just win Hikari over slowly, you have to be careful. Hikari is dense which makes it hard, but you can easily make her heart beat fast. As for Kei, he's no laughing matter. He will never lose. You've been warned Iori." Akira slipped a note into his jean's pockets. She turned her back and walked off as if nothing had happened, well, at least took her first 3 steps.

"Wait, Akira, why do you want me to win."

"It isn't like me to say this, actually it's completely off my personality, I used support Kei and Hikari as a couple ever since I saw that Hikari and Kei met. He always won in every challenge so I thought 'He'd easily win her heart', then I noticed that she wasn't as easy as I thought, even to this day. Then, you came. It's entertaining to watch Kei and someone I know fight over a girl, I've never seen Kei fight over a girl and plus, he's serious. He usually takes challenges lightly. This time- It's totally different, I would love to see Kei lose, for the first time." Akira smirked, but when she did, she was a bit disappointed in her current personality.

"Oh? Well then, I'll do whatever I can to get Hikari."

"Good." Akira turned her smirk into a smile, then fought with Tadashi.

_I'll do whatever I can...huh? _Tokiwa looked up, through the clear plastic of the Greenhouse.

Tokiwa felt hands creep up his back, up his shoulder and a squeeze, in his ear he heard;

"Boo!"

Tokiwa flinched.

"Hahaha! Priceless! You flinched! That's what you get in return of revenge!" Hikari enjoyed herself.

"What!? That wasn't funny!" Tokiwa growled at her.

"Well it wasn't funny when you did that to me!" Hikari glared.

". . . My my, why don't we just sit down and study for finals." Jun escorted the two to the table filled with books.

"I swear to god Iori, I will beat your score in the finals!" Hikari put on a proud smirk.

"Hah! Like I care, I'd beat you either way, even without studying!"

"Yeah!? You wanna bet!?" Hikari hissed.

"Like hell I d-"

Megumi cut off Tokiwa's response with slamming her whiteboard on the coffee table, then scribbling; Ooh~ Looks like a 'Lovers Quarrel' with a heart and a picture of herself in the corner of the whiteboard.

Jun giggled, Ryuu laughed, Tadashi laughed, Akira almost cracked up, but glancing at Kei to find out his reaction.

_He might be studying... Too hard, I just know it. _Akira pointed out that he was about to rip the book in half.

"Hey Takashima, are you okay?" Hikari tapped him on the forehead with her english literature book.

"Why, yes, I am Hikari, my, does our Hikari care of the boss in _**that **_sort of way?" Kei pestered, turning on his charm.

"What?! No way! I will never love you! Not even a tiny bit" Hikari shouted, _That's right, i'm not as dense as I was before. Take that! The new improved Hikari Hanazono! Fight! Fight! Fight!_

"Oh~? That may change, Hi-ka-ri." Kei whispered sweetly in Hikari's ears.

Hikari backed away covering both her ears, blocking out the sound.

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies..!_

"LIES!" Hikari shouted.

Tokiwa thumped Hikari on the head.

"Calm down Hikari!"

"Well wouldn't you like to be me? Iori!" Hikari said with sarcasm.

"No way, I'd never." Hikari pouted bending down,pushing all her body wait onto he strength of her legs to keep her sitting up, looking up at Tokiwa.

Tokiwa bent down at the same level, patting her head gently.

"Like brothers and sisters, in a very incest way, who knows? It's cute." Ryuu stated, slowly turning his head to Kei.

"Hikari come here!" Kei called, his eyes piercing into Hikari's.

"Okay." Hikari looked down on him, he was sitting in his chair, his face was leaning on the palm of his right hand.

With his left hand he pulled her face down to his level, inches apart, Hikari's face turned red, she could feel the heat in between from their faces.

"You're mine, don't forget that."

"Takashima! I don't belong to anyone!" Hikari had the guts to back talk him.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that, you might want to look into the relationship we have now."

Hikari blushed harder, it was either out of anger or flatter. Which one was it, she thought.

Hikari sighed, removing Kei's hand from her tie and fixing it.

"Yeah, I should probably look into it, but I'm not." Hikari smirked.

"Better be soon."

**Going Home**

"Bye everyone! Study hard for finals then get ready for vacation!" Hikari bursted.

"Bye Hikari, Akira." Everyone said there farewell. For now.

**Skipping to Finals – Hikari had already left Akira's home but she visits in the morning.**

"Hikari..." Akira nudged with her foot while tying her tie.

"Yeah?" Hikari answered back while putting on her skirt.

"It's the day of the finals. You studied right?" Akira checked.

"Of course I did, I would never skip out on studying!" Hikari raised a thumbs up.

"Good. Do your best, try to beat Iori, okay?"

"No worries! Piece of cake, I'm guessing."

"Howard, Please park the limo up front!" Akira called through her cell phone.

Konoka entered the room, Hikari, Master Akira, please take this envelope, it's a good luck charm for you! Do no open until you receive your test scores back! Okay?" Konoka gave her angelic, innocent smile.

"Of course!" Hikari hugged Konoka lightly.

"Let's go Hikari. Goodbye Konoka!"

"Yeah! Bye Konoka, do your best on house chores!" Hikari gave her the piece sign.

They got in the limo and drove to Special A.

**Finished with Finals {asked to do them early} + Going Home Early**

"Hey what do you guys want to do? I want to do something with all of us!" Hikari favored.

"Sure, I'm cool with that!" Ryuu first agreed, Jun nodded and Megumi put on a happy face. Basically, everyone thought the same as Hikari.

"Let's do Karaoke!" Hikari suggested.

Megumi shook her head.

"Let's go to the pool!" Hikari suggested another idea _It's a good thing I have an extra swim suit in my wardrobe at my house and plus, I have it in my bag so what the heck!_

"I'm going!" Tadashi high-fived Hikari.

"I'll go! I'm not that busy, I'm off for the day at work." Tokiwa sighed. _I really needed that money though..._

"I have nothing better to do, I'll go if Ryuu goes." Jun scratched his neck

Megumi clung onto Jun, meaning: I'll go too!

"Kei? What about you?"

"I guess, but we all need to go home to get our swimming trunks or swim suits."

"That'd be no problem for me!" Akira and Hikari poked their swimsuits out of their bags.

"Oh phew, that's good, i'm not left out." Jun and Ryuu wore their swimming trunks underneath their pants.

"You guys are so, odd!" Tokiwa cried out loud, alone without his swimming trunks, excluding Kei.

"Megumi, I have yours in my bag." Jun laughed.

Megumi hugged Jun, writing: Thank you Jun!

"Hika-" Akira was turned around and Hikari wasn't there beside her.

"Hikari?" Akira looked ahead, there she sees Hikari, Tokiwa and Kei already far ahead from them.

"Guys! We have to catch up!" Tadashi pointed after them.

"YEAH!" Everyone chimed in, except Megumi, she had to write it on her whiteboard.

Ryuu was already close to the trio as soon as he got as close as he could get without them noticing him he tried to frighten Hikari, but sadly, he failed. Miserably.

"H-Hikari- How'd you know I was going to scare you?" Ryuu put his elbow on Hikari's shoulder, squeezing in between Tokiwa and Hikari.

"Well, I heard your footsteps, I didn't think you were going to frighten me since I didn't think you were that kind of person, usually you're so calm and lovable with animals. You're more of a Tadashi this time." Hikari used his name again..

"Again?! Am I really that bad?" Tadashi snuck up behind Hikari, giving her the chills trickling up her back.

"Bad? You're the worst!" Akira clutched onto Tadashi's scalp with her fingernails.

"Ouch!" Tadashi cried.

Jun and Megumi on the other hand were keeping silent behind both Ryuu and Tadashi.

"Eh? Where's Jun and Megumi?" Hikari looked around her, stopping her paces.

"We're right here!" Jun called in the back.

Hikari didn't dare to look back so she just talked to him by being surrounded.

"Hey, Jun, Megumi. Why don't you walk in front of us, it'll be much easier or at least, at my sides but in front of me, if that makes sense."

"No worries, we understand." Jun held Megumi's hand and walked to the front.

"Much better."

Megumi wrote: Much Much better, thanks for including us!

"Not at all~" Hikari patted Megumi and Jun's heads.

". . . I want to be petted!" Tadashi laughed with sarcasm.

"Pet me Hikari!" Akira squealed, trying to grab Hikari's arms but Tadashi and Ryuu were in the day.

Tokiwa pulled a fake cough then entered himself in this conversation: "Well excuse me, but Hikari has only one pet, and it is herself. Meaning, her own soul. She controls it meaning she is currently taking care of a pet such as herself." Tokiwa felt proud of himself after that, speaking words of knowledge and such but no one cared. Sadly.

"Guys! I, Hanazono Hikari, will not be caring for any pets! Other than myself, and my friends. You know, we should have a buddy system!" Hikari shouted, completely ignoring the whole 'Pet' topic.

"It's funny how our group talk is all from desultory." Kei muffled.

"What was that?" Hikari said, sounding cross, bitter, indignant.

"Nothing."

Hikari stared at him for a few seconds with blaze In her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, about the buddy system... We have enough people to go in pairs of 2, so once we get in pairs, we have to take care of eachother instead of staying as a group and asking one person to get drinks for all of us or something. We could just ask our buddy, when we're in the pool, we can all talk to eachother, do you like that plan?" Hikari looked at everyone.

"I like it, but I would like to find out one flaw." Jun immediately stated his opinion.

"Urgh, I hate flaws, what is it?"

"What if both partners are in the pool and not one of the partners want to get you a drink or something?"

"They you'll have to ask your partner: Do you want a drink? And if they say 'sure!' then you'll go with eachother and if they don't want to get you a drink or something, then. . . Get it yourself."

"Whatever, that's good enough." Tokiwa mumbled with boredom in his tone of voice.

"How was taking finals anyways?" Ryuu asked to everyone.

"Desultory much?" Kei muffled again.

"What was that?" Asked Ryuu and Hikari at the same time, thinking if Kei wanted to start a tirade.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"The finals weren't as bad as last years, not that I thought it was hard to do." Hikari yawned.

"Hn? What was that? Did you just say you thought it was slightly hard?" Iori aggravated.

Hikari took umbrage. "I said, 'not that I thought it was hard to do.'!" Hikari whined.

"Hahaha, Hikari. Calm down, I was only kidding!"

Lovers altercation. Megumi had wrote, showing Jun,Ryuu and Akira.

"Now now, _**Children. **_Settle down!" Tadashi pushed Hikari's head down hard. Only then, Hikari's head lifted lightly up. Yeah, she still has her strength left.

"Who're you calling children! You're the child! You're the one that said '**I want to be petted.**' Right?!"

"I was talking sarcastically!"

"Oh~ Yeah and then be making a big deal out of whether you were just a someone to me instead of a friend?!"

"I thought that was something serious! . . . Does that mean I am just a someone?"

"No. You're my good friend. What about that ti-" Hikari was cut off by Akira.

"The pool! We're here~" Akira squirmed around.

"Well then, Megumi, Akira, let's hurry on to the Girl's lockers." Hikari jogged to the lockers.

"Let's do this!" Tadashi sprinted with Ryuu and Tokiwa to the locker room for males.

Kei and Jun were left by themselves.

"We should probably head in." Jun suggested.

"No, I will wait outside until someone drops off my swim trunks.

"I'll wait with you." Jun leaned against the wall of the entrance inside the swimming pool.

"Why?" Kei glanced at Jun with the corner of his eye.

"Well, I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Yeah? Shoot." Kei allowed him to ask him a question.

"Don't you think you should try harder? Iori is ahead of you since the beginning." Jun kept his voice weak, in case Kei was angered.

"I like to take my time, unless I go overboard." Kei's car parked up in front of the swimming center, Aoi Ogata gave him his swim trunks.

"Thanks." Kei said to Aoi, plainly and walked off. Aoi then, drove off.

"Let's go Jun, everyone's waiting."

Jun and Kei were currently changing, the boys were out but the girls were still in their lockers, most likely chatting with eachother before chatting with everyone.

"Hey~ Megu! I can call you that right?" Hikari bear hugged Megumi.

Megumi had written, 'Of course you can!'

"Oh yeah, Megumi. How is the relationship with you and Yahiro?"

Megumi felt flushed.

She responded on her whiteboard with; It's going great. I think he likes me a tiny bit better but still denies it...

"That's great! Haha, we got a shy one here!" Hikari said in a low voice.

Everyone laughed.

Kei and Jun stepped outside with all the guys.

"Hey! What're you guys up to?" Jun approached.

"We're waiting for the girls to come out, they haven't come."

"Ah. I see. Iori, how'd you get swimming trunks?" Jun wondered.

"Lost and found."

"They're dirty!?" Ryuu took a step back.

"No way! These are clean! I even checked."

"You sure are brave." Tadashi chortled.

"Yoho! Me and Megumi are here!"

"Akira! Megumi! Wow, you look good in a swimsuit!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"We do, don't we?!" Akira squealed, excited and such.

Megumi wore a one piece swimsuit with a short skirt at the bottom with light green polka dots against a white background.

Akira wore a one-piece halter swimsuit that had a red background and white polka dots.

"What was Hikari wearing?" Iori asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Wouldn't you like to know~?" Akira cracked up slightly at Tokiwa's facial expression.

"Let's get in the pool, it's basically just us here." Akira looked around.

"Of course, we got a private swimming pool!" Tadashi pushed Akira into the pool, jumping in himself afterwards.

They played for 5 minutes, then Hikari made her entrance, walking out shyly, she was wearing a white bikini.

Everyone watched. Megumi was giggling.

"She looks great doesn't she? HIKARI YOU LOOK CUTE!" Akira put up a thumbs up.

Hikari pouted while her face was flushed, her hands pressed together, fingers crossing eachother but not entwined.

"Does it?"

Akira nodded.

"You made quite an entrance, I didn't think that Hanazono Hikari would look this good in a bikini." Tokiwa stared at her, bottom to the top.

"No and you'd think I was fat! You jerk." Hikari kicked him back in the water.

"Hikari." Kei sneaked up behind her.

"Takashima? You're not swimming."

"No, I was going to wait until you wanted to swim."

"I'm going in now." Hikari silently dipper her body into the water, enduring the cold water against the humid air.

Tokiwa gasped for air by the time she dipped her head in the water.

"Eh? Hikari? I didn't know you were there." Tokiwa touched her wet hair intimately.

Hikari snatched her hair away politely.

Then she finally noticed Kei in the water next to her.

"How cunning of you, to not notice me here." Kei flicked her forehead.

"Hey! That wasn't necessary," Hikari flicked back.

"I had a reason."

"What reason?"

"Think about what I just said when I flicked you the first time." Kei flicked at her forehead again.

Tokiwa flicked Hikari's back.

"Ow~ Tokiwa!" Hikari's nerves flew up her back.

"What'd you say?"

"Iori."

"Good girl."

"Well, why don't you guys become good friends, I'm going to talk to Akira." Hikari swam away.

Tokiwa and Kei watched eachother.

"You know, you need to give up Kei."

"I would never."

"Why?"

"I love her."

"I do too."

"Yeah, I know that. Why do you love her?"

"She's the only one that can lighten me up, she accepted me first rather than everyone, why do you like her?"

"When we were children, we had a wrestling match. I easily defeated her but she didn't give up yet, she decided to try and defeat me someday. She got close to me, then, I started to care for her a lot. You wouldn't understand." Kei ran his hand through his hair.

"I would later probably."

"Just one thing, who do you think deserves Hikari best?"

"Me." The two boys twitched at the fact that they said it at the same time.

"I'm leaving." Tokiwa swam in the water over to Hikari and splashed her on the back of her head.

"Iori! You want to play like that? Fine! Take this! And that!" Hikari laughed out loud while splashing water into his face, she noticed his big grin.

"Having fun?" Hikari kept splashing him so he didn't notice her in front of him.

Tokiwa stopped to rub water off his face and Hikari stopped splashing, waiting for Tokiwa to notice how close her face was. He looked up, he looked at her in shock.

"Bam!" Hikari lifted her hand and karate chopped Tokiwa's head lightly.

"Gotcha!" Hikari rubbed his wet hair.

"Hahaha..." Tokiwa tried to endure the pain through his head.

Akira tugged on Hikari's hair back.

"Hikari, let's go get a drink."

"Sure Akira!" Hikari and Akira got out of the pool, walking up to the stand where all the drinks were, a male 1st year in highschool, he hid his face with his cap.

"Can I have a fruit punch?" Akira asked.

"Me too!" Hikari tapped her feet.

"Sure thing!" The boy said while preparing the drinks.

"Here's your drink, ma'am." The boy handed the drinks to Akira and Hikari.

"Thank you!" Akira waved, walking to find a seat for Akira and herself.

"Here m-, Hikari, Hikari Hanazono?" The boy lifted up his cap.

". . . Katsuo?" Hikari looked at him astonished, not knowing what to say. (A/N: Yes, another one of my OC's)

"Hikari! I haven't seen you in ages! I didn't think we'd meet here!"

"Yeah it's been long, I think about 6 years. I never saw you since you moved, how'd you get back here?"

"I permanently live here now, I live in the same house." Katsuo's light brown hair shone in the sun.

"Really! I still remember where it is, hey, maybe I can visit you before I go on vacation!"

"Eh? You're leaving?" Katsuo cheery mood was a bit let down.

"Yeah, sorry, but it's not that long. It's only for a week." Hikari held his hand with hers, squeezing them, showing him that she promises.

"You'll keep in contact with me over the phone right?" Katsuo held out his cellphone.

"Sure, let's exchange phone numbers."

The two childhood friends exchanged phone numbers, then resumed talking with eachother, laughing, having a fun time.

"Hey, Tokiwa, Kei, jealous?" Akira asked them.

"A bit." Tokiwa admitted.

Kei didn't say anything but Akira knew that look.

The 'He-Must-Disappear-Look'.

"Katsuo, want to meet my friends?"

"Hikari, I don't think they'll like me much." Katsuo glanced at Kei and Tokiwa and averted his eyes away from them.

"Come on or i'll pounce on you!" Hikari banged the counter with her fist.

". . ." Hikari did nothing but walked to the back of the stand and climbed up his back.

"To Iori And Kei!"

"Which ones, the one next to Akira, the girl with the red swimsuit with white polka dots!" Hikari pointed across the pool.

"Tokiwa! Kei!" Hikari waved her arms around in the air to catch their attention.

"Hikari!" Tokiwa twitched that Hikari was being carried by another guy.

"Meet my childhood friend! Katsuo~" Hikari tackled him, wrapping her arm around his neck, in a position of them wrestling.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Tokiwa Iori." Tokiwa twitched a bit more everytime Katsuo got close.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Yamagutchi Katsuo." Katsuo looked at Kei.

"Takashima Kei, pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine! Yamagutchi Katsuo here." Katsuo had that same grin on his face, similar to Hikari's.

"You're very strong you guys." Akira whispered in their ears.

"Oh crap! It's time for me to go! Bye everyone! Katsuo, do you want to go home with me?"

_What does that supposed to mean!? _Tokiwa gritted his teeth together.

"Sure." Katsuo and Hikari said their farewells to eachother and headed home.

On the way home, Hikari and Katsuo had an awkward silence.

"Hey Hikari, do you like one of those guys?" Katsuo looked at her seriously.

"What? Katsuo, What're you saying? I don't know actually."

_Stupid girl, how can you not know this? _Katsuo sighed.

"All i'm saying, I know those guys like you, as in really like you." Katsuo slapped Hikari's back.

Hikari fell hot under her breath.

"Don't think about this too much, it could end up hurting someone or even hurting yourself." Katsuo was worried, obviously.

"Yeah. Well, I guess this is where we split up, see you later! I'll talk to you over the phone when i'm on vacation!"

"Bye Hikari!"

The two automatically jogged away from eachother and back home.

**At Home in Hikari's Room**

Hikari lays on her bed, legs and arms spread out luggage cases by her bed.

"'It could end up hurting someone or even hurting yourself...' Right?" Hikari forced herself to sleep.

**Skipping To Vacation**

(A/N: Sorry I just feel like wrapping up this chapter and I didn't want to go through the whole airport thing and that would take long.)

"Yahoo!" Tadashi exclaimed, heading inside the vacation home.

"It's so...Big." Tokiwa and Hikari said to eachother.

"I have to call Katsuo!" Hikari dialed his number.

"Hika-" Tokiwa was cut off by holding her pointer finger upwards in the air.

"Hikari, get ready, we're going to the beach!" Akira called.

Hikari ended her conversation with Katsuo and went to change into her swimsuit, she chose the one piece with the ruffled miniskirt that was attached.

"After this, we're going to pick out our partners for sharing a room, which would be two people for one room." Akira announced to everyone.

Hikari yelled out an okay as she wore her swimsuit and a long hoodie that stretched down to her knees.

Hikari looked out the nearest window that viewed the beach.

"Hmm, again i'm the last one to go get wet." Hikari sighed and exit their vacation spot.

She walked along the path to the beach, making her approach to everyone.

* * *

**Hahaha that was a very bad chapter. This may be my longest chapter yet but this was just horrible, agree? Can't wait for the next chapter can you?**


	9. Day 6 to 12: Vacation Events

Nemo: Oh god, this vacation chapter sucks. Not being a hypocrite or anything, the beginning chapter sucked. So I'm hoping this chapter will be better. WAY better. This is the last part of the vacation, so it'll be long, REAL long because it takes 7 days for this vacation to end and we haven't even finished the first day, or should I say, not even close to the end of the first day! How screwed up is that?! Doesn't that just piss you off?! Haha.

Very.

{I think I put too much dialogue in my chapters.. Damn.}

I noticed we need more KeixHikari moments, I'm completely serious, and the good part is that I know who Hikari is going to pair up with at the end of the story! I appreciate all of your reviews, they really make me write more in a chapter! So meaning, the reviews are what makes me write. Whether they're good or bad, they make me want to write more and do better.

Disclaimer: I do not own S.A. Or any of the characters. Besides my OC's Kanoko and Katsuo from that last chapter.

Yeah. . . . . I might introduce more characters in the future chapters later or something to support the story a bit... Enjoy!

Oh yeah, Have you noticed how the Tokiwa Iori is WAY out of character!? D: So uncool! Ah well, it's my story. Har har!

* * *

"Hikari! You're not wearing your swimsuit?" Ryuu asked all of a sudden, once he spotted Hikari.

"Not exactly, I'm just wearing my swimsuit under my hoodie." Hikari lifted her hoodie from the bottom, giving Ryuu a peek to prove to him that she wore her swimsuit.

"You should take it off, it's getting hot." Ryuu inspected her hoodie. _That's a hoodie? It's more of a dress..._

"Don't worry, I'll take it off later." Hikari looked around the beach for Megumi, she was with Jun building a sand castle.

"I found Megumi, I'm going to build a sand castle with Megumi, want to come with my Ryuu?" Hikari watched Megumi, she was panicking because her castle kept falling over.

"I'll build one later, i'm going to surf with Kei. Watch sometime okay? Well, watch Kei too, he might get in a bad mood if you don't."

"Sure! Catch you later" Ryuu then ran away to pick out his surfboard while Hikari helped out redoing Megumi's sandcastle.

"Hikari, aren't you hot in that hoodie?" Jun wondered if it was made from 100% wool.

"For now, no, I'll take it off when the temperature rises a bit more." Hikari's stomach grumbled.

Megumi wrote on her board: Are you hungry? Do you want some cookies Akira baked? She let me keep them for now.

"Thank Megu, don't mind if I do! I have to have energy too!" Hikari picked out two cookies to nibble on.

"Megumi, I'm going to go collect shells for our sandcastle." Jun stood, waving back at Megumi, looking around the sand for shells.

For 20 minutes, there was nothing but Hikari eating and playing with Megumi by building sandcastles, Tokiwa, Kei and Ryuu surfing, Akira tanning and Jun collecting random items lying around the beach.

When Tokiwa was about to surf once more, he called Hikari to watch him.

"Hikari! Watch me surf!" Tokiwa shouted as loud as he could.

"Sure! Go for it!" Hikari raised a thumbs up.

Tokiwa ran out into the water waiting for waves to form, by then he placed his body against the surface of the board getting ready to place his feet on the board, standing. Through the waves, he scraped the salty water with his fingers. When he was finished, he met up with Hikari to see how he did.

"What'd you think Hikari?"

"You were great! But i've seen better." Hikari shrugged sarcastically.

"Hah! Like you could do better."

"No. But I could do better if I learned." Hikari walked back to Megumi's sandcastle to resume helping, then, for some reason, Tokiwa held a water gun in his hand, and shot the sandcastle Hikari and Megumi had worked on with water.

Hikari paused, no. Froze for a second, slowly turning her head to Tokiwa, blaze in her eyes.

"I-O-RI. It's ON!" Hikari randomly pulled out a large water gun, bigger than Tokiwa's, heavier than Tokiwa's, was placed on her shoulder in position of holding a rocket launcher.

"You'll pay!" Hikari made the first shot, water blasted out in a flash.

Tokiwa hid behind a palm tree for a shield.

Looking around him for ultimate defense. He quickly fled under one of the daybeds.

Hikari lost track of Iori, in a second or two, she took shelter of the ferns near the vacation home's entrance to the beach.

"Where is that monster..?" Hikari thought, she then found him, his head was peek out from the bottom of the daybed.

"Ahah!" Hikari aimed carefully and steadily. She shot a straight bullet {A/N: That's water...}, hitting his face, she ducked. Her head into the ferns peeking from the side to see where he was looking to find her.

"God! She got me, where is she..." Tokiwa thought, he looked in the direction of where he got hit, he found something rustling in the ferns.

"Found her."

"Uh oh." Hikari found him slowly walking towards to her area, she silently crept away hoping she could get away just in time.

Hikari had some water balloons in her pockets, she thought of a way to find water: Going into the garden of the vacation home and filling them up.

_By filling water balloons, Iori should be around still looking around for me. _Hikari heard a door open from the front of the house through the opened window.

"Oh no, it's Iori, he might have his water gun still!" Hikari's mind went blank, not knowing what to do she rushed herself to fill up the last water balloon.

Iori heard the water running, particularly outside in the garden, he approached the door that lead inside the garden and found Hikari filling up water balloons, he spied on her, not taking any chance to approach her.

_She might blast me with her balloons._ Tokiwa tip toed outside.

Hikari peeked with the corner of her eye to find if Tokiwa was still there. Lucky for her she got to escape in peace.

"Let the war resume." Hikari took the chance to charge at Tokiwa in an open field once she got down back to the beach.

She roared at him, screaming, Akira was watching intently. Megumi ignored them, re-doing the castle herself as well as Jun as a replacement for Hikari. Kei was surfing, being distracted by Hikari's constant war cries. Ryuu was tanning with Akira for a while.

"IORI! BE PREPARED TO BE DEFEATED!" Hikari threw her grenades {A/N: Ehem. Water balloons.}.

"I'm always prepared!" Tokiwa took the chance to aim at her face and body with his water gun, shooting non-stop as he backed up. He got her a few times, but Hikari got him.

Hikari set up a trap, right as Tokiwa bumped into a palm tree, water fell on his head, with the help of Ryuu, he climbed to the top with a bucket of water.

Tokiwa was distracted by this surprise attack and then Hikari took the chance to throw her last water balloon at him.

"Take that!" Hikari switched to her water gun, shooting aimlessly at the drenched boy.

"Gladly!" Tokiwa was about to grab the bucket that just fell and take the risk of running the the water and splashing it all over Hikari's hoodie. As he begun Akira interrupted him.

"HALT!" Akira cut him off. {A/N: Haha, I just noticed, I'm always cutting Tokiwa off, how fun. He's way out of character I know, but then again it's not my fault cause it's my story haha. But still, I try to keep them in character but it's so hard in my opinion because I'm not the creator of Special A!}

"What now!?" Tokiwa groaned.

"This war has ended."

"You guys need to take a break, this has gone way out of control, just from taking down a sandcastle." Ryuu rested his head on the palm of his hand.

"But he!"

"Hikari, he'll make it up to you later, just be patient." Ryuu gave Hikari his wise and gentle smile.

_You traitor- _Hikari unzipped her hoodie, exposing her hourglass body shape.

Tokiwa was about to melt, but held himself frozen as ice to get rid of this warm feeling.

"And now you unzip your hoodie? Right when I was full of brio too!" Tokiwa coruscated a frigid moue.

"You don't have to be so nippy Iori! I can do anything I want now that I'm on vacation, I don't want you to ruin that for me." Hikari grimaced.

"Whatever." Tokiwa brushed her off his shoulder, treader slowly across the beach.

"Hikari, are you hungry?" Kei glided towards her.

"No, not exactly, I took a few cookies from Megu. I am a bit thirsty though." Hikari rubbed her stomach balmy.

"Want to get some fruit punch?" Kei held his hand out towards Hikari.

"I'd like that very much, please." Hikari hesitated whether or not to hold his hand but gladly accepted it. The ideal pair headed back to the the comfort of their vacation home while Iori eyed the girl that he loved go off with his competitor.

Megumi and Jun settle down, seating their bottoms onto the soft sand grains at both sides of Tokiwa.

"Can I help you?" Tokiwa's eyes glanced side by side, curiosity in his eyes.

"We need to talk." Jun ruffled his hair.

"Yeah how so?"

It's about Hikari. Megumi wrote.

"What about her?"

"Why didn't you go after her?"

"Hikari has a life too you know, I can't be following her every second of her life." Tokiwa fell backwards onto his back, legs spread out and his hands behind his head.

Megumi viewed Tokiwa as abberantly. _Wouldn't people who are in love usually stick with their crushes? How strange... _

Megumi snapped back into reality, in a flash she written: What do you mean by following her? Wouldn't you want to, anyone can snatch Hikari whenever they want.

"Megumi to make it clear, if you didn't know someone liked you a lot, would you want them beside you all day, not letting you go to talk to other people unless they're just friends?" Tokiwa questioned.

Megumi shook her head.

"Exactly, I don't want to be like that, I'm sure Hikari wouldn't want someone like that either."

Jun then thought about his mutual relationship with Megumi. _Wasn't I like that too?_

Kei poured juice into two glass cups, from the bottom it had straight angles then at the top was curved outwards.

"Here." Kei set the cup down on Hikari's place mat.

"Thank you Takashima." Hikari gulped her fruit punch down her throat.

"It's sweet enough right."

Hikari silently nodded, touching the slick sides of the glass cup.

Hikari and Kei kept an awkward silence between them, the two individuals crept into the living room.

"Do you want to watch anything?" Kei turned the luxurious Gold PDP TV on, flipping through the channels one by one.

"I want to watch a drama..." Hikari realized she was still in her bathing suit, at least Kei wasn't eyeballing her body.

"Well, it seems to me that all the dramas listed for now are all part of romance. Is that okay?" Kei kept his voice calm, almost choking on the word romance.

"Sure, excuse me i'm going to change." Hikari walked away from the couch back to her luggage case.

_I didn't think she would leave! God, her body is too distracting._ Kei turned his face slightly pink, then returning to his normal color.

Kei held out his Diamond Crypto SmartPhone in his right hand,dialing Akira's phone. {A/N: Ugh, I want that phone, too bad it's over 1.3 million frickin' dollars...}

Akira felt her Le Million De la Nuit phone under the palm of her hand vibrate. She checked the ID of who is was then she pressed on talk.

"Yes Kei?"

"I need you here now. Bring everyone back inside, we'll go out to the beach some other time, I just need to know where our rooms are and who we're partnering up with for a room."

"Fine fine." Akira hung up and stopped tanning, calling everyone's attention to come back to the vacation home.

Everyone slouched into the couches around the gold tv, Hikari popped out with her hoodie back on.

"Hikari! Sit down. I'm setting up the pairs for the rooms." Akira held up a poster.

"Room One goes to Jun and Megumi, you guys wouldn't mind the privacy because you two are twins, Ryuu, Tokiwa and Kei are in Room Two, Ryuu and Tadashi for Room 3, and Hikari and I are in Room Four, got that? Now everyone, get dressed, we're going to have dinner soon."

Kei glared at Tokiwa and Tokiwa grimaced, on their way to their rooms.

"Let's go Hikari."

"But I'm already dressed!" Hikari whined.

"Just come kitty, I need your help to pick out my outfit for this dinner night out."

"We're heading out?" Hikari followed Akira to their room with their luggage.

"Yeah, that's why we can't be wearing things like your hoodie, we go to 5 star restaurants!" Akira pointed out.

_Oh yeah they're rich.. How could I forget? _Hikari's throat was dry. Probably from that fruit punch Kei had made.

"Ah, I see so what're you going to make me wear?"Hikari's eyes peeked at Room 2 for a moment to check on what's happening between the two as they pass by.

"What I want you to wear is that Alice & Olivia Ballerina dress." Akira opened their room, it was very luxurious and modern. {A/N: What the heck, imagine how you want it to be, I don't really want to describe it.}

"That one? It's going to be a cold night I bet you!" Hikari plopped her body onto the bed.

"Too bad, we're going to a restaurant that's warm." Akira forced Hikari to sit in front of a vanity, trying to figure out what to do with Hikari's hair. Then the two of the dressed girls heard a knock on the door, it was Kei and Tokiwa.

"You have no idea what you're doing." Tokiwa sighed.

"Don't pity me."

"Let me do it." Tokiwa pushed Akira onto the bed and Tokiwa thoroughly brushed Hikari's long hair, taking half of her hair and separating them into two parts, clipping them into buns while she still had her hair down.

"Pretty right? You can have part of your hair down and part of it up." Tokiwa praised himself, adding a white carnation to one of the buns.

"You're set." Kei escorted Hikari to the limousine parked in front.

Hikari and Akira sat together, Akira sat near the window, Hikari sat next to her, then there was Kei, across from Hikari was Iori.

"Where are we going?" Hikari nudged Akira with her elbow.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Akira!" Hikari rubbed the pain away.

"We're going to Alan Wong's restaurant." {A/N: Grr, I want to go eat there if only I was in Hawaii..His food looks really good!}

"Hah~?" Tokiwa was confused, how unexpected.

"Most people have rated his food 5 out of 5 stars." Akira shrugged still unsure whether it was true or not.

"We'll have to see for ourselves." Ryuu spoke uncertainly.

The moment they arrives was a bit packed, but thankfully, Akira had explained to Alan Wong how they can have their own reserved table, away from the obnoxious noises.

Once they were seated, menus had been handed out individually.

"I want an appetizer!" Tadashi shouted, once he looked at an appetizer that caught his eye: Seafood Cakes.

"Sure, go crazy, you'll have to chip in to pay though."

_So cold... _Tadashi frowned.

"I want the Macadamia Nut-Coconut crusted lamb chops." Hikari decided, placing her menu down.

"I'll just take the same, it's just too hard." Iori shrugged then sunk into his chair.

Everyone ordered by the time a waiter came around.

Hikari and Tokiwa ordered.

Megumi wanted Grilled Mahi Mahi, Ryuu & Jun wanted Ginger Crusted Onaga, Akira wanted Steamed Shellfish with Chinese Roast Duck Salad. Lastly, Kei ordered Twice Cooked Short Rib, Soy Braised and Grilled "Kalbi" Style. {A/N: I Google searched the pictures and It looks...So...GOOD! No kidding!}

While waiting for the cook to cook the food for the 8 Special A members, Hikari started the conversation.

"What're we going to plan for tomorrow?" Hikari twiddled with her thumbs out of boredom or out of anxiety of what happened with her and Kei before the other members of Special A settled down in their home.

Megumi inscribed on her board - "I was planning going shopping with Akira and you."

"Me? I'm going shopping." _Who made that up!? _Hikari kept quiet then managed to speak in a susurrus tone to herself "I went shopping a lot already, I even got into a fight."

Megumi spoke once more through the magic of her board; What? You're not going? Everything seems like a bright day when your here with me. Megumi puts on a pained expression.

"Shopping? Me and Ryuu were going to go to the basketball court near the beach." Tadashi tipped his chair back, leaving only the two back legs of the chair safe on ground.

"I'm staying at the manor." Kei drank his water.

Tokiwa hated to agree with him but he nodded seriously.

"I wanted to have fun with everyone though isn't that the reason why we came here together?!" Hikari protested.

"That's right, Hikari's got a point." Ryuu silently slurped his cup of water.

"So, what should we try now?" Tokiwa groaned.

"Akira, how about we all go shopping, I mean, you arranged this vacation so we all should do what you want to do for one day and then do what we wanted to the next day as a group once again." Jun spoke.

"I suppose." Akira said hiding her joy in her mind. _Yes! Finally! They have to obey to my plans!_

Before anyone got to say another word, their order was called out for and set down on the large table's surface.

"Wow~" The corners of Tadashi's mouth was peeking out with drool, filling in the spaces.

"Wow! Toki-." Hikari's eyes squinted at Tokiwa's plate then back at hers.

"What?" Tokiwa smiled widely revealing his pearly ivory.

"Why does your lamb chop look slightly bigger than mine..." Hikari felt tears swell up as she breathed in. _Oh dear god, It's so small, it's about 15cm and his is 15.1cm. __15.1__._ Hikari's sorrow soon turned into anger. Akira paid close attention to her expression slowly mixing together.

"Hikari, calm down, I don't think there is anything wrong with it." Akira emplaced her hand over one of her shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't start anything that would disrupt the whole restaurant all together.

Hikari paused for a minute, eyebrows twitching, grimly staring Tokiwa down.

"What're you talking about Akira, I am perfectly fine!" Hikari's voice cracked a bit but no one paid attention, unusually identifying Hikari's behavior.

"Why don't we eat, shall we?" Ryuu twisted the scene around, wanting to start eating before everything got out of hand, noticing that his thought was the same as Akira's.

By then, apparently, everyone was already done with 1/6th of their portion, besides Tadashi, he finished almost half his meal.

Everyone at in silence instead of their usual obnoxious yelling and playful rough-housing.

On The Way Home

"Hey, why don't we play with each other tonight!" Hikari fulminated with playful eyes towards everyone, remaining them with disturbing thoughts, Tokiwa suddenly broke out.

"What do you mean by THAT?" Tokiwa chuckled.

"I don't know, playing with the wii."

"What do you mean by THAT?" Tadashi gave a heartily good laugh with Tokiwa. {A/N: I, myself was laughing too at this joke, no. LAME joke.}

"What're you guys talking about?" Hikari pulled their hair.

Before Hikari entered dirty thoughts, Kei blocked them by breathing in and letting out a big sigh; "I would love to play the game console Wii with you." Kei flashed a smirk in front of Tokiwa's shrill face, managing to sit closer to Hikari.

"We're here." The driver pulled up in front of the small manor house and everyone took a step on the staircase, heading inside the manor.

"So, who wants to join me!?" Hikari boasted about, raising on punch in the air, putting on her bright and cheery face, luring Tokiwa and Kei inside her fun circle.

"Sorry, I think I'm going to go to take my beauty sleep Hikari, do you mind? I can always have fun with you for tomorrow." Akira was slowly heading to their bedroom, step by step new thoughts ran through her mind, those of which Hikari was posing in Akira's clothes that she bought for her, sadly, they were clothes that were inside her closet, so tomorrow she was planning to shop shop SHOP!

"No, I don't mind at all, Jun, Megumi, Ryuu, you three?" Hikari held a Wii remote in front of their faces, giving them her pouty face, her glossy lips stuck together.

_How cute..._ Jun and Tokiwa's eyebrows twitched.

"Yeah, I might as well go sleep with Tadashi." Ryuu rubbed the back of his head in an apologetic matter, then scurried off to his room, yawning passionately.

"Now, what does THAT supposed to mean?!" Tadashi laughed as he quickly popped his head out of the obnoxious puppy and loyal rabbit's room. {A/N: Ehem, Tadashi and Ryuu, ehem.}

"Shut up and be quiet." Ryuu answered fiercely, the two yelling inside their room,of course Tadashi wasn't taking Ryuu seriously, their voices suddenly fading into silence.

_What's with the silence, is something going on in there? _The thought suddenly sent chills up Tokiwa's bare back under his shirt. He then shook his thoughts off his shoulders, attention focused on the game, they were going to play the 'Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games'.

Hikari was first player, she chose: Javelin Throw.

"I swear! I'll get the biggest record yet!" Hikari boasted about her skills in Javelin, as she chose Blaze as her character.

"Che, we'll see about that, don't get too cocky." Tokiwa chose Shadow. Confident he made a bet with himself. _If I beat Hikari's record I will sneak in her room and give her a good-night kiss. _Tokiwa thought of the scene:

The hall was dark, he was carrying his flashlight, he was in front of Hikari's door, he shook the knob lightly to check if it was unlocked, apparently it was, he entered slowly, out of the window the moon shone deeply into the flooring. The girl that he loved, sleeping on her bed soundly. He tiptoed towards the figure in front of his eyes. Hikari must've kicked off the blanket off her bed since she was defenseless with her blanket lying down on the floor, Tokiwa then noticed he was eyeballing her feet up to to her chest, her pajama top had 6 buttons following down the middle of the top. 3 buttons had been undone, her sports bra peeked out from under her pajama top, made of thin silky fabric, Tokiwa was tempted to view more of her. {A/N: Ahaha! I felt like putting that in there, I know, I know he is OOC but I can't help it! It's my story you know? Naughty naughty Tokiwa. Hah! What a punk!}

Tokiwa shook his head, shaking his flushed facial expression off leaning in closer to Hikari's face and pressed his lips against her soft cheek. He closed his eyes for a few seconds wishing that Hikari didn't wake up, but sadly, Hikari lifted her eyes up, batting her eyelashes at him, a few inches away from lip-locking, Hikari shouted.

"IORI!" Hikari smacked his face. Tokiwa regained consciousness.

"Ow~" Tokiwa rubbed his wound gently, stinging a bit he went around the kitchen, searching through the freezer for an ice pack.

"I got him." Hikari plainly commented, cracking her knuckles breathing in and out heavily trying not to throw a laugh otherwise she'd wake up the others.

As Tokiwa returned leaving the ice pack sticking onto his cheek, he noticed that Kei picked bowser. As well as Hikari. The two cracked a smile.

"Pfft." Hikari started, Tokiwa was about to laugh, hiding his laughter inside his mind he fell to the ground throwing his hands around with Hikari. Hikari wanted to help Tokiwa with his laughing matter so she tried choking him. This went from cracking up to death. Hasn't Hikari done enough to this poor child?

"What's so funny?" Kei was kneeling to them smiling, a very scary smile.

"N-Nothing." Tokiwa calmed down, breathing for air, desperate for air, he needed air and need Hikari to stop tormenting him although he didn't think that Hikari knew about this torture.

"Why of all people you choose bowser?" Hikari snickered delightfully at Kei.

"What's wrong with him? He's all about strength." Kei lifted Hikari's chin up to his face. With his playful eyes, Hikari was hypnotized, red with heat rising up through her body she pushed Kei away from her body and allowed her head to drop.

"Let's start." Tokiwa interrupted the awkward silence.

"Yeah." Hikari started off first, she threw her Wii remote and nun-chuck down, alternating each turn as fast as she could until she had reached the line which signaled 'Speed Locked' and then, she held down A and B and threw the Wii remote down, still in her hand, she managed to get great, setting the world record of 118.569.

"Yeah! Try and beat that Takashima!"

"Don't worry about that guy Hikari, cause I will be beating your score." Tokiwa stood up from the arm of the chair he had been sitting on then got in position, ready for his turn. With his serious and calm nature that was completely absorbed into the game. He imitated Hikari perfectly, waiting for his final record, he managed to get...

117.195m

Tokiwa plopped down on the ground and onto his knees and hands. Hikari laughed away then, patting Tokiwa's back with her epic strength. Kei sighed, smirking with no apparent reason, he knew that he had won the records already.

"Here we go." Kei's speed had been locked, getting a perfect great, he got; 118.964m

"N-No way, impossible!" Hikari dung her nails into Tokiwa's back.

With that little saying from our heroine had been arguing, laughing and being teased by the two vicious players. Willing to capture the heart of this tad bit dense girl who claims to be very understanding. The then, found themselves not sleeping but together, in that living room.

+Day 6: Akira's Planner+

Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang!

Akira was hitting the bottom of a pan with a cooking spoon.

Tokiwa quickly lifted his head and bonked his forehead against the pan, he didn't know Akira was in front of him, but he didn't know whether it was his fault to be surprise and jolt his head upwards without listening to where the banging came from.

"Get up you lazy bum!" Akira hit the pan against Tokiwa's thigh forcing it to go numb.

"Hikari, time to wake up." Kei shook Hikari's body, touching her gently sliding his finger around Hikari's waist, she immediately jumped up in fright. _The opposite of Akira's treatment huh? _

"What're you doing!?" Hikari smacked Kei across the face but she was a tad bit too slow for him, he caught her hand at the perfect time.

"I was only waking you up, honey." Kei cooed into Hikari's ear.

_Honey? Who's your honey!? _Hikari slapped his forehead in embarrassment, sliding her hand from her forehead down to her mouth, Hikari was covering her gritted teeth.

Tokiwa watched them intensely. _Are they ignoring everything and everyone around them? A simple good-morning would be nice. _Tokiwa crawled up to Hikari's back then tapped her shoulders twice. Hikari's head turned back over her shoulders.

"Ah, Good morning Iori." Hikari held up her peace sign then remembered to say good morning to everyone else, by then everyone was dressed for today besides Tokiwa and her, they were still in the clothes they were in last night.

Tokiwa stood still as he stretched out his long muscular arms. "What time is it?"

Megumi checked her pink encrusted topaz watch. She searched around the room for a dry erase marker and wrote down: It's 10:52 in the morning.

"Oh, well we better get dressed Iori." Hikari ran her fingers through her hair as she walked to her room to take a quick shower as well as Iori.

"Hmm." Tokiwa watched Hikari walk to her room, once she entered her room he thought about today.

_I wonder if there will be any contests being held anytime around noon for beauticians._

Tokiwa bit his lip as he opened his door. He gathered his clothes, boxers and towel for the shower. He slowly approached the bathroom door, creaking the door open the first thing he saw was himself, it was certainly a large bathroom, perhaps 6 times bigger than a regular small bathroom. He noticed his own reflection on the mirror. Tokiwa looked at the right side of the bathroom, it was a large rounded bath tub. Around the bathtub was bags of bath beads. Tokiwa looked to the opposite side of the room, there were plain showers with clear glass doors that you could slide to enter the shower.

"Well, I better use the shower since it has to be quick." Tokiwa stepped inside the widely spaced area. He clenched onto the knob that allowed water to drop onto his heavy weight body, hesitant, he turned the knob counter clockwise.

The water started out cold, leading into warm and then finally hot. The water was a bit too hot so Tokiwa moved the knob slightly clockwise.

Tokiwa started with cleaning his body first. Before he was going to rub shampoo and conditioner into his hair he found himself thinking about Hikari.

Hikari stepped out of the shower while drying her body and hair off, she stood in front of the mirror, no. She sat on the marble tiled counter that was in front of the mirror. Hikari stared at herself, she didn't know what she was thinking. She's been thinking about what happened yesterday night, she remembered Kei's disappointed eyes when she was playing with Tokiwa.

Hikari then thought of Tokiwa when he tapped her shoulders this morning.

_I wish I knew what those two were thinking._

Knock knock knock. Akira was knocking on the door.

"Hikari? Are you done? I prepared your clothes for you." Akira listened clostly for an answer.

Hikari snapped out of her thoughts, turning her head towards the door, she opened her mouth;"I have clothes I picked out right now beside me, it's okay, can you put those ones you have away? Thank you."

Hikari re tracked her thoughts, no matter how much thought she put into Kei she kept thinking back at Tokiwa. Her eyelids lifted up, in surprise she found her heart beating faster and faster thinking about Tokiwa.

_Do I... Love Iori? _Hikari placed her hand onto her heart.

_No, there is no possible way, I like Iori as my best friend! That's right! That's right... _Hikari forced a small giggle. She quickly changed into a t-shirt quickly that had a picture of Mickey Mouse and then into a Nike Tennis Pleated skirt.

Hikari blow dried her hair, her hair fizzed up a bit but smoothly settled it down.

She opened the door and found Akira sitting on her bed.

"Akira, hello. Is Iori done showering?"

"Hmm, I think so, yeah, probably, why?" Akira escorted Hikari to the chair in front of their vanity.

"I want Iori to do my hair." Hikari pouted cutely with her shy eyes and light pink cheeks.

Akira's eyes widened then her eyes calmed down with a mischievous smirk.

"Alright, but I'm going to apply make-up onto your face."

Hikari thought about the offer befor accepting then shook Akira's hand. "Deal."

Akira exited the room heading towards Tokiwa's room, 5 minutes later Akira brought Tokiwa with a box of hair accessories in his hands.

"Should we get started?" Tokiwa insisted as he opened the box, placing it on top of the vanity and picking out accessories for her hair. He chose a green beret that had a pin of a peace sign and two ribbons that you use for presents but made for hair one was orange and one was spring green.

"Y-yeah." Hikari closed her eyes, she wanted to be surprised. Allowing Iori to touch her hair, she felt her hair being separated into two parts, Tokiwa had took one half of the hair and combed her hair thoroughly as he had been raising her hair higher into one high ponytail. He did leave part of her hair down in the front. He tied the ponytail with his orange ribbon.

Tokiwa copied his technique for the last half of the undone patch of hair, tying the high-pony tail with the spring green ribbon. He whispered in her ear.

"You're very cute Hikari." Iori looked into the vanity, he found themselves posing as a couple, behind him he saw Akira taking a picture with her camera and phone's camera without flash or else it'll ruin the picture.

One of Hikari's eyes peeked open, she then let both of her ebony colored eyes open. Hikari's cheeks grew pink then branching into a darker color of pink.

"So? Do you like it?' Tokiwa fiddled with her ponytails.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you Iori!" Hikari lifted her head, he was staring down at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

_W-What was that? No no, don't think about it Hikari! My heart did that out of fright! Yes yes! _Hikari turned her head back to the mirror, she was then admiring herself to get him out of her mind.

"Hikari, I forgot to do something." Tokiwa brushed Hikari's bangs to the side and clipped them in place with a beret and Tokiwa took a curling iron and curled Hikari's ponytails.

"You look even cuter, I just can't believe the light can bounce off your silky hair after this heat." Tokiwa chuckled, giving Hikari's hair a bit more volume.

Hikari gazed in amazement at how Tokiwa's expression was really delighted with his work, thinking, Hikari thought that he must've missed participating in contests that involve hair styling. Or, maybe the fact of touching Hikari's soft hair now and then. That couldn't be possible right?

Hikari chuckled along with him, their chuckles then turned into giggles.

"W-Why are you laughing!?" Tokiwa kept the same expression, struggling for fresh air throughout the room.

"Y-You made me laugh!" Hikari accused, she forgot Akira was there beside them. Akira took the chance to get out of the room. She close the door shut against her back, leaning on the door. Kei was walking towards her. Not for Akira but for Hikari. Akira slightly giggled, but held it quiet.

Akira paced herself past Kei. Kei caught her attention by snapping his wrist with hers. {A/N: He caught her wrist.}

"Yes?" Akira cracked a smile in front of the curious Takashima. His hair neat as usual, expression was strange but his eyes were blank, you couldn't tell what he was feeling through them. They resembled bricks that weren't glued together to build a house. {A/N: House equal emotion.}

"What were those two doing in there, I _know _Tokiwa is inside there with Hikari." Kei hinted a bit of disturbance through the corners of his eyes.

"Last time I was in there all Tokiwa did was organize Hikari's hair. They laughed for a bit. Who knows what they could be doing at the minute right now. All I know is that Tokiwa wouldn't do anything that'll push things too far. So don't go misunderstanding things. Tokiwa is a pretty nice guy." Akira shook her wrist so that the Takashima would let go.

Kei leaned onto the wall of the hall with crossed arms, perhaps he was crossed too but he didn't show any sign of it.

"Hmm... I wasn't thinking anything about that. More importantly, why do you support him so much?!" Kei replied with a low, sharp and harsh tone. For him, this is as low as he can go to keep quiet for his anger in Akira.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. I think you would know if you actually gave Iori a chance to be considered a friend." Akira clenched her fist wondering if that had angered him more.

". . . He will _never _be my friend not until he is defeated. He can't take Hikari from me." Kei shocked Akira by him clinging onto Akira's Gryphon Leather Button Front Shirt. Akira froze in fright. She never knew how much Kei felt about Tokiwa.

"Tokiwa, it's true. He loves Hikari as much as you do, maybe even more. But he's just trying to establish progress through their relationship, you can't just rudely interrupt them. You can sneak into conversations and such but you can _not _barge in right away. Tokiwa is someone you cannot harm very easily. He has something about him that makes him special, not only at the same rate as Hikari of being poor but he has the heart to act as friends instead of going around flirting or whatever your childish plays and much, much more." Akira's words were bold, being able to stand up against the superior Kei.

"Whatever. Mark my words Akira, I _will _get to Hikari. You will see." Kei gazed down upon her with defeat written over his eyes, but it wasn't written there for him, Akira's image reflected against his eyes.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't, you can't keep telling yourself that so confidently, you can't tell the future. You have to take life as it is. I wish you good luck." Akira squinted and bit her lip as she stomped off dangerously in a hushed tone.

Kei shrugged the thought of Akira standing against him, she has the power to defend her friends claims on what they do in their lives. So far, from this point he knew that it was time to change.

Change, but how? Wasn't he perfect already? Kei had never felt so dumb before. It's almost scary.

Kei thought of one thing already. Ignore Hikari. _If I ignore her it'll give me time on what my flaws are and how I can improve them. She does have Tokiwa beside her anyways... Tokiwa... I need, to spend more time with her. No matter what, I can't let this chance from vacation be taken over by Tokiwa Iori._

He began to walk to Hikari's room once again, sucessfully in front of the door, Hikari had already opened it, there shone Hikari as bright as a daisy in a meadow.

Hikari felt her body heating up.

"K-Kei. What're you doing here..." Hikari's voice kept small. She was twirling her right ponytail in a circulated motion, her petite face averted to the right and away from Kei's face and her smile was fidgeting.

Tokiwa's eyes turned from a delighted mood to annoyance.

"I came to check, on you. You look, bright as ever. I just, can't keep my eyes of you." Kei complimented then insisted that what he said wa s a bit too corny.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" Hikari turned her head in Tokiwa's direction then back at Kei's.

"We shall." Iori and Kei synchronized together as a flock of doves fly in the sky together.

The trio walked into the livingroom where everyone had been. Jun and Megumi were drawing on a sketchbook that Ryuu had bought earlier this morning, Akira ignored what had happened with Kei and her as she waved happilly to Kei then played with her cellphone. Ryuu was watching T.V. He was watching Spongebob Squarepants since nothing else that was interesting was on. {A/N: I...Love Spongebob.}

"So, are we heading out to shop, shop, shop!?" Hikari jumped up and down childishly her two ponytails bouncing up and down nearly hitting Tokiwa and Kei's faces.

"Yeah, we'll go, we're going to hit for some lunch first though." Akira cupped her petite face.

"Okay!" Hikari raised a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah, Hikari come here for a second." Akira hid a small cylinder-like black alligator skinned pouch. Possibly to hold make-up. Akira slid the pouch onto her lap and patted the empty cusion next to her, telling Hikari to sit next to her.

"Yes? Oh, that's right, the make-up." Hikari appeared with a let-down face. She plopped down next to Akira. She squeezed her eyes and squeezed her fists together.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Hikari took the chance to trust Akira. Hopefully she wouldn't wear too much make-up.

"Don't worry, just stay calm and don't move too much, just breathe in and out calmly in a pattern." Akira pet her head. _Let's blow those two idiots that're fighting over Hikari away! I'll show them._

Hikari felt a round sponge press onto her cheek, stroking her cheeks up and down then applied all over face.

"Akira, what is this?" Hikari cracked a noise, hoping she didn't ruin any part of the make-up.

"It's just foundation, nothing to worry about. No worries about talking you can talk when I am doing something with your eyes or anything about the cheek, just not the lips." Akira smudged part of the foundation so it could blend into the color of her neck since it was a tiny bit lighter than Hikari's natural skin tone.

"Ah, I see..." Even though Hikari was told that she still didn't take the chance to talk she didn't want her face to look weird and distorted but then again, she didn't think that was the only reason, most likely because of the two people that try hard for her attention.

Hikari felt another tool pressed against her cheeks, it wasn't a sponge, it was a brush. Blush? She thought. Hikari was correct, she felt a tiny bit of powder sit on her cheeks. She felt a bit sensitive since she felt a small jolt that shot up her spine.

"Open your eyes and look up at the ceiling." Hikari followed Akira's orders, above her head she noticed that there was a window that exposed the bright blue sky, she felt mesmerized by it she spaced out. She felt a tip of a soft colored pencil, eyeliner? Yes, it was eyeliner. A jet black with small particles of glitter in it.

The first time Hikari had tried to use eyeliner she almost poked it into her eye but she then tipped her head without knowing and made a curvy line following out from the corners of her eyes.

"Good, blink for me a few times, I'm going to add mascara to your lashes." Akira put the eyeliner's cap back on. Then took out a fancy tub which yielded mascara, the usual color of ash.

"Ready? Done blinking?" The girl that held the mascara in her hand looked at her patient with a gentle smile, this meant; 'Everything's going to be okay!'

Hikari blinked 3 more times then nodded, responding to her question she went back to looking upwards so Akira could gently stroke her lashes with such focused eyes that drew Hikari's attention inside of her dark purple irises, or at least she thought they were purple. Who knows? Has she gone color-blind? {A/N: It's been long since I've watched the anime so I'm not so sure myself, just so lazy to check.}

Akira did as so, leaving Hikari with long eyelashes, thick and balanced out with her eyeliner. Akira made some big progress she didn't think she needed eyeshadow so she put it back into her pouch.

With Hikari she didn't need any lipstick or chapstick, in fact Akira thought her lips were perfect since they were not to large in size or too thin. Ah~ If only she was a guy. {A/N: Akira, I mean. If only Akira was a guy. Hah! That'll suit her very nicely. Yeah, a girly-man. Then again, Hikari wouldn't look to bad as a guy wouldn't she/he? Hmm, what do you think of Hikari as a guy? Ho—t.}

Hikari's neck started to burn from having to sit up straight for more than 10 minutes, she didn't think that Akira was finished but she took this chance to resume or at least push all her weight against the soft couch. Stammering she quickly said, "Hey, Akira are you finished? May I rest my back against the couch?"

"No need, you're perfectly fine." The boy-cut haired girl extended out her long arms and gently escorted her off the couch to take a stretch for her back, then she caught sight of the light brown hair that drew her attention to his golden irises first.

In a forlorn tone of voice he took Akira's place of an escort and led her to the car with everyone else, staying behind to had an idle chat with Akira before they all make their leave. {A/N: I just noticed Kei's last name is spelled Takishima, I spelled it as 'Takashima' That works too right!? Crap. I've been using that for some time. Ah well, who cares?}

"Akira, don't get too close Hikari, you'll only make it harder for her to choose once she's figured things out, besides you've really hit it off with Tadashi anyways." Kei had said that without cracking a bit to the girl who was most likely his closest friend once again. To say that without being hesitant and not realizing his intentions had meant that he was really serious, he had lost his mind? Even Akira who knew him very well couldn't decide. She could only play as it is right now.

"You're not the Kei when Tokiwa wasn't around. You've lost your head, maybe or maybe not. Do as you wish Kei. But don't you think you're way too into this game of yours and Iori's? It'll only destroy what we have right now. Please, try to enjoy it. Just don't get too worked up about this situation. Another thing, I still love Tadashi. What makes you think that I would change into a bi-sexual out of the blue." Akira's heart felt drumming that faded in a repeated overwhelming pace that caused her mind to send fierce eyes locking onto the cold Takashima's pair of eyes. {A/N: . . . What? That doesn't sound right, grammar problem I think.}

"Who knows? You can't see the future. But the clues or hints you're not seeing is proven with my eyes. Though I'm not 100% accurate on this one. How rare. Well then, let's go have fun on our group date." Kei swapped this conversation that could easily be turned into a fight with a warm stream of obligation friendship that'll last for some time.

With that ending, they were off to go to the famous type of location. The mall.

Akira got out first, she struck a casual yet attractive pose then decided whole-heartedly to jump up and twirl about with her sister-like Hikari.

"Wow! Such a big place." Tokiwa stretched out his arm eying Hikari now and then.

"I guess so, why don't we start walking?" Jun insisted to Akira who was _still _rambling about to Hikari.

"Ah, that's right there is a lot to do! Let's go!" Akira ran off to a random store that popped up in front of her and caught her attention, being drawn into a store of cute clothes.

"Eh?! How can this stuff be so very cheap when they have such cute clothes!? I mean, all it is are t-shirts with graphics on them and maybe some frilly and furbelow linings but yet so cheap! Cheaper than those clearance clothes I bought'cha!" Akira skimmed with her own two feet at every rack of clothes and counter.

"She's in her own fantasy right?" Tadashi whistled eying the clothes freely for his own use of time.

"If she's lost it then yeah." Ryuu took his attention to be laid out on sportswear for girls, why for girls he thought. They were very much like the boy's style yet they are for girls.

Megumi didn't say or write anything she kept tracing her sandy brown colored eyes across the room for frilly and cute blouses.

"Hey Akira look at this one!" Hikari held up a white t-shirt that was covered all over with sayings such as; "Smile", "xoxo", "BFFs 4 Ever!", Then a heart and repeated all the way around the shirt and down.

"I guess if you really want it. . . Sure! Okay, just be sure to wear it. How much?" Akira said aloud but had not thought about it before she decided to enter in that last part of her question. _That's right, I said it's cheaper than the clearance from before. Ugh now I have to listen to the price... _

"Ah, I think you should know by now." Hikari's eyes trailed off to browse for other t-shirts that she had likes away from Akira's blank eyes that states 'Sorry, what? I wasn't listening,'.

"Oh- yeah, right. Oh yeah, what do you think about this one!?" Akired held up a cotton blouse that was short sleeved, it came in various colors except that from just below the bust with a snap, the color was solid. Coming in different colors such as a cotton candy pink, periwinkle blue, seafoam green or plain yet alluring violet.

Above the colored section was all pure white.

"Wow! It's very similar to a milkmaid dress! But a top and there is no lace or, I mean corset with lace and the sleeves are lined with frills that're detached and there is a black string that is tied up around your neck to support the shirt as a base." Hikari described the very simple shirt in every possible way.

_Some how I felt Hikari's luminary existance... _Tokiwa and Kei had thought without knowing they were thinking the same thing.

As they snapped away from their thoughts, Hikari was already in the dressing room about to show her outfit she might buy. No, she won't buy it but Akira will. Hikari confidently slid the sleek silk curtain aside, with a fierce expression on her face, hands on hips she tilted her head.

"H-How is it?" Hikari lifted one hand and scratched the back of her head her other hand still on her hip.

Megumi clapped her hands quietly, she didn't want to attract too much attention for one small matter.

"That shirt does fit you!" Akira squealed kicking her legs up with weak force.

Hikari was wearing a dolce blue tube top with a large ribbon that hid across her bust. Following down to her legs were skinny jeans and flats that have navy blue and gray stripes that has an additional white rubber base on the bottom of the flats.

"You look awesome!" Tadashi grinned suddenly, just happy to see that everyone was smiling. So far, it might be a good day today.

"Totally." Tokiwa high-fived Tadashi's hand. Yup, they are officially buddies.

"Akira, I think I have enough clothes." Hikari protested. _It's not like I don't want it, just it doesn't suit me, most of the students at school can't imagine me in this sort of thing._

Akira rolled her eyes ignoring what Hikari says, she knows she likes it.

"Hikari, you like this right?" Akira thought of luring Hikari into buying what she was wearing slowly besides saying the usual 'Too late.' types of phrases.

"Y-yeah, I guess so..." _What is she thinking..? _Hikari flinched from the feeling that crept up her back. Who knew it was so scary to not know anything?

"If you like it then we'll buy it! Besides, you need a wardrobe makeover anyways. There might still be some small clothes for you in your wardrobe at home so there'll be space."

"Somehow I feel offended. That's okay because I respect that. Apparently... Are you saying I have no sense of style?" Hikari's eyes glittered with faint liquids along with her wrinkles up nose and pouted lips.

Akira shot her a strange look. _So cute... _

"No, not at all, you look good in everything! Just that I want to buy you clothes rather than your mom and such because you know I love you more!" Akira had sped up the pace in her voice starting from 'mom'.

"Hmm, maybe." _What does that mean to look good in 'everything'? _

_Ah close one. I thought I was going to burst into flames. _Akira's chest pumped into her normal pace after that.

'Well then! Shall we go!?" Akira pushed Hikari into dressing room along with her in the room and stripped her down of her clothes and stitched her clothes she was wearing up before.

"Sure thing." The group headed out with the bought clothes.

The small group of friends spent 6 hours at the mall, leaving Megumi complaining that her feet were hurting during the first 3 hours of their time, Tokiwa inspecting the flyers posted around the walls about some hairstyling contests, Akira and Ryuu shopping for clothes _still, _Tadashi hitting the arcade then played most shooter games that involved rocket launchers and lastly Hikari and Kei challenging each other around the mall through racing across the mall, eating contests and everything in between.

At The Small Manor – Akira & Hikari's Room

Yawn. Hikari raised her arms freely in the air above her head and stretched out as far as she can.

"What a busy day, did you have fun?" Akira pulled open the drawer from their wardrobe picking out her pajamas and towel for her shower.

"Oh, can you get my pajamas too? I'll be taking a shower too. Today, was fun I guess. Tomorrow might be even better since we're going to be playing sports!" Hikari's voice bounced about creating a very giddy mood right before bed.

Akira gathered the patch of clothes including Hikari's set of pajamas and placed them inside the bathroom counter and prepared the warm water for two shower stalls and plopped down onto her bed choosing her magazine she'd be flipping through.

"Sure thing and. . . Are you saying today's activity is some what boring? Doesn't suit your taste?" Akira raised a brow not completely taking in Hikari's comment seriously.

"No no! It was fun all right, I myself like shopping too it's just that the group wasn't as together as I thought it would be." Hikari sat criss-crossed on her bed and individually fell backwards on her back against the soft mattress of the bed. _Ah, this feels so much better than the futon at home-_

"Hmm? Really. I didn't notice that until now."

"Har har, hey. . . I think the water should be warm by now." Hikari pointed out to the opened door that headed into the bathroom. Steam was slowly flowing out to their room.

"Oh! Sheesh, I totally forgot! Aww, Hikari thank you! You're just so helpful." Akira quickly sprang up from her bed, pet Hikari and the two entered the bathroom to undress.

By then, the girls entered the stalls carefully before they slip onto the warm water.

No one spoke, just thought and focused to wash their hair and body thoroughly.

Hikari's shower was short, only for 2 minutes she had stolen from the clock. She cut off the warm water trickling down her slim and fragile-like body which held immense strength inside of her, taking step by step out of the shower stall, leaving Akira still cleaning herself. Hikari inhaled deeply through her nostrils with warm air lingering above her head and below, pushed to the brink of exhaustion she sighed.

Hikari searched for her towel as she felt relaxed and warm but a tad desperate for some crisp, cold air.

As Hikari was having trouble completely drying off her long hair, she took the time to think about Katsuo roughly but wasn't too deep into thought since she had been woozy of sleep. Maybe the shower was too comfortable.

Hikari heard a click of the stall's door open, Akira stepped out. "Ah~ That was absolutely refreshing." Akira rubbed the soft towel against her face turning the humid yet lonely atmosphere into a bright ray of energy.

Hikari's eyes flashed towards Akira's whose eyes were being scratched lightly with the tips of her fingers.

"Yeah, maybe it was too refreshing I better head out into the room because I think I might faint from this temperature." Hikari scrammed out the door only to be breathing in her prized air.

Over the time Akira had been drying her hair and had turned off her night lamp and the room's general chandelier that hung safely and as bright as ever attaching to the ceiling.

Hikari had been changed into her multi-colored polka dotted pajamas that was in two pieces. Long bottoms and a long sleeved topping.

She yawned falling backwards without hesitation as she immediately fell in slumber. Leaving Akira to turn her night-light off.

**+Day 7: Stumbled Upon Sports+**

Hikari had a dream, a dream of everyone on a hill. They were out on a picnic and stumbled upon a forest that lead to 3 different locations, an unexpected cliff that you could over-look the vast wide ocean, a long extended river that could lead to practically anywhere with large amounts of species everywhere or into a memory lane. Pick and sort your very own memories. {A/N: How strange. . . Well who cares, it's a dream!}

Before everyone had to choose their own paths, her eyes fell open, not only to see what she had been blinded with light but to feel the morning ethreal room she had been presently living in.

Not noticing how close she was at the edge of the bed she fell over the bed, and thunked her head against the hard flooring.

"Ouch!" Hikari's eye clicked open and shut again. Staring what was abover her she turned her head to the left and found Akira still sleeping.

Hikari lifted her weight from the waist and up upwards as she sat criss-crossed. She lightly tapped her cheeks with her fingers except for thumb against her cheeks to keep her wide-awake. She quietly tiptoed to the curtains that were slightly opened to find the sun far away layering behind the beach. Layered through red to orange and pink light that extended into the clouds that have been smudging the dark night sky away.

"Wow, the sunrise is great. Looks like it'll be a bright day today." Hikari stretched her arms out moaning out her tired yawns and began to start the day with a helpful change of clothes.

Yawn. "Haaah..? Hika-ri? You're an early riser today." The Akira had awakened from her slumber, dozing here and there she finally got herself worked up for the morning. Her ethereal appearance had shed her gloomy attitude to a cheerful kind with a touch of her giddy monotone.

"Good morning Akira, hmm, it's most likely to be from when I was knocked out cold from walking yesterday." Hikari brushed off the small dust particles on her orange vest and blank, white t-shirt. Then smoothed down her beige baggy trousers. The effulgent light of the sunrise bounced off of Hikari's back but she happened to bring the light forwards with her incandescent morning grin.

Akira's eyes softened once more. Her hair may be a bit frizzy but it was still voluminous in Hikari's eyes.

Hikari brought her hair up high in a ponytail, tying it tidy. Parts of her hair in the front framed her petite lightly tanned face. Naturally she didn't notice the difference between the color of her skin and her skin color before she arrived on her vacation.

Akira's eyes stuck onto her appealing impression. Her voice as bouncy as ever with the sound of solid platinum. {A/N: Hah! I don't know what the sound of platinum sounds like but I think I'll figure that out later.}

"Akira? Are you going to say anything?" Hikari's lips pursued and trailed off, noticing that Akira had looked distraught for a breif moment.

Akira felt absentminded for few hours but turned out to be only a few seconds.

"Oh, sorry Hikari. Just wondering if Iori and Kei would keep prying at you when you're not looking at them. Somehow you look even cuter yesterday!" Akira cupped her own face then letting one hand shake up and down in a quick motion.

"Ah, how so? I don't think I've changed at all since yesterday, I mean. It was only yesterday. It's too quick for my appearance to change dramatically." Hikari's memory of yesterday was quite exciting to her. Efficently, it was inserted into her 'memory lane' just like she dreamed of before she had awoken.

"Heh--? Well then, I will go out to prepare breakfast. Why don't you come along with me?" Akira hasped back into reality of the present. She gracefully swifted to the wardrobe and accurately chose her outfit for today although Hikari didn't think she remembered what we were going to do today since that outfit isn't suited for sports unless she wasn't going to participate.

Hikari thought about cooking and shook the idea off selfishly. She curtly answered with a no. "I don't have the power to make food that is edible, I mean remember those chocolates I made for white day?" {A/N: Valentine's Day?}

"Ah, yeah. In fact I do... Well, you can just make me smile by watering the garden? Okay?" Akira hustled Hikari to the kitchen then pushed her out into the garden then walked off to prepare the first meal of the day with her clean un-damaged fingers.

"Y-yeah. . Okay! Let's start with you! Poppy flowers!" Hikari pointed with a determined look on her face, yet it signed a mixture of courage and worry together. _Don't give too much water and don't give too less of water._

"Hmm, do you think she needs any help?" Jun snuck up behind Akira holding a sketchbook in his arms and sat flat on his stomach on the livingroom floor.

"Nah. She'll be fine." Akira's head filled with enjoyment at the sight of the hardworking girl in front of her eyes that could be seen through her glass window.

The girl-featured pretty boy's eyes traveled around the room then back onto the sketchbook, cringing into the couch, trying to find the nearest pencil or pen around the room.

"Here. A pencil just in case if you start hyperventilating." Ryuu stared down at the small bodied boy.

"I wasn't planning on doing so, but thank you." Jun gladly accepted the fancy gold shelled pencil and resumed to progress on his lastest drawing.

Megumi happened to be leaning on the edge of the couch and pointed out mistakes that Jun should fix for his sketch.

Arrogantly, Tadashi leaped onto the couch spranging up to Akira with a large yet suspicious grin that held mischiefs of innocence.

"What do you want?" Akira growled at him, with her ears red as a cherry.

The quiet but strong 'conversation' between the two had been chasing on for minutes, then into hours. By then Hikari walked back inside the manor with a content expression locked on, with minds that were cloudy from the base to the attic.

Hikari visioned of what today was going to be like: It's a hit! Hikari has stepped up to the pitcher Kei Takashima! The first throw has been pounded against the wooden bat, off it flies! A homerun! Hikari is the winner! Defeat falls into Kei's heart. A dramatic scene then appears out of no where. Kei bows down to Hikari with his passionate gaze, "Hikari will you..." –

Before Hikari thought of anything else she gaped at her thoughts, feeling disgusted but inside she felt that it was right. Nothing to push away from her track of thoughts.

Hikari tried to maintain a clean and fresh road, lack of visions and what-so-ever.

She felt a familiar tap on her back.

"Iori?" Hikari put on a fake radiant smile. It wasn't Tokiwa this time, it was none other than Kei Takashima. His shadow gloomed from behind him, he kept a soft scorful smile of satisfaction against Hikari's reckless but hilarious shocked facial expression.

"K-Kei! What're you doing sneaking up to me!?" Hikari bursted open about without noticing she had said Kei's name without hesitation, feeling heat rising from her feet to her head. Kei flinched back from her loud, booming voice.

"Oh? Did I hear my name?" Kei's satisfaction in Hikari was roaring throughout his mind and body, unable to keep it in anymore. He took the first move by quickly holding her by the waist. Unfortunately she was kicking back, in the shins and pushing him away from her body. Taking 10 minutes for Kei to release her.

"I didn't mean to say it! Therefore it doesn't count because I didn't say your name on my own purpose!" Hikari wailed with her hands held high, giving Megumi a jolt of Hikari's weak eyes filling her ear drums with war cries.

Megumi's lungs, filled with room temperature air. Dared not to speak. That wasn't her way of living for now at least. Every second, no. Minute, every minute she felt Hikari's presence of weakness felt dainty but was branching out to choke her.

Megumi collapsed into defeat, ready to help the poor girl from the wolf's back in front of her eyes. She swiftly kicked up her small, clean feet and picked up her pearly white white board and began to attack Kei by hitting him on the back, knees and head. Most of the times she had to jump up to reach this top of his scalp.

Kei turned his head back to check out the wavy haired doll that was behind him and why that baby-faced girl was attacking him for no reason.

"Hello little girl, may I ask what you're doing?" Kei bent down, leveling his face with hers.

"You are violating Hikari's space, that's what." Megumi hit him with her board but was cut off from her attack with his hand locking onto her wrist.

"I was only playing with her. No need to worry." Kei stood straight and glanced down at the mature shortie portrayed as a childish figure. Megumi felt a small rush through her body, her body felt like boiling. She felt uncomfortable about Kei being with Hikari, since it sounded like Kei was only messing around with her mind which she hated.

_Playing huh? He's not serious about everything. Ugh, it makes me somewhat, disappointed somehow. _Hikari backed away from Kei, feeling hurt inside but hid it well with her positive attitude that was permanent on her heart and painted all over her face. The paint however, was waterproof. One slip-up and she could expose her feelings right when she goes out of control.

"Mornin'," A light shade of hair caught the corners of Hikari's eyes. Iori was dressed up well, a hoodie, shorts, sneakers and a dark camouflage beanie.

"Morning Iori!" Hikari's heart raced slowly and felt the urge to explode in a million pieces, but she refused to think this way. First she thought about Kei and now Tokiwa. Now, she realizes what a crush is like. Has it been this complicated she wondered.

"How're you this fine morning?" Tokiwa rustled with his hair that stuck out of his beanie. He noticed that Hikari's hair was frizzy near the back of her head and close to the tips of her hair so he decided to fix and comb her hair with his fingers.

"T-thanks... Iori. Oh! I think we should go play some sports just like Ryuu was planning to do." Hikari snapped at Tokiwa after he was done combing through her hair.

Kei was tempted to touch Hikari's silky and vivid ash colored hair; He stopped his actions from blocking his intentions on taking Hikari to be his alone, with one swift and slowly.

Hikari swore that she felt a large hand approach from behind her. An light airy atmosphere filled the room but effected Hikari by thinking the air around her dropped, her eyes filled with drowsiness. She slowly collapsed into Tokiwa's arms. {A/N: Takashima's aura is so scary. . . It made Hikari collapse! Poor Hikari.}

Jun had stopped sketching, he averted his satisfied eyes and switched to a sense of worry, followed by Megumi and Ryuu.

Tadashi and Akira set down the last plates of food, only to be lifting their light-weight heads and took them a couple of seconds to check out what had happened.

"Hikari! Hikari? Hikari!" Tokiwa shook the motionless body that leaned onto his own. Worried, he thought of her as a porcelain doll without a pure soul.

"What happened to Hikari!?" Akira violently took Hikari off Tokiwa's hands, not knowing who caused Hikari to faint or who to believe in.

Tadashi rushed himself to pull out his iPhone and to call for his private doctor. In 45 minutes a jet would land on the beach, which would be Tadashi's doctor.

In about 45-1 hour, a small jet landed on the beach's soft pastel orange sand, as soft as it was it flew backwards from it's area, the weight of the jet had placed itself in it's spot. A young man with a long beard, age of at least 56-60 ran as fast as he could to the small vacation home.

He barged in with his low booming voice.

"Tadashi! Did you get hurt!?" He set his large white case with silver lining on the marble designed kitchen counter.

"No, it's my friend. I don't know why she fainted." The old man took a look at the knocked out girl in Akira's arms and stared closely, touching her forehead and listening to her heart.

"Nothing serious, just lack of sleep. Seriously, I came here for nothing. Here, give her these pills when she wakes up, which would be in about an hour or 2." The doctor handed them soft liquid gels.

"What're they supposed to do?" Akira accepted the item and placed it in a cabinet with the other medicines while Hikari was leaning on her back. {A/N: Medicine as in flu and stuff..}

"That, is a secret since I have invented these myself. They're 100% efficient. So there is no need to worry about these little guys." The old man with an appealing smile and childish eyes laughed whole-kindheartedly.

"Oh, I see.. Well we appreciate you for coming here as soon as possible." Jun offered a handshake to the wise doctor and he shook Jun's hand with his deep cackle.

"Well then, I am off, just give me a call if anything else happens to any one of you!" The doctor ran off, still in good shape with both mind and body and laughed himself back to his home.

"Well, what're we supposed to do now!? I have to admit, it's not fun without Hikari. . . She brings the fun to everything, gosh... I hate to see her this way," Tadashi moaned in boredom.

"You said it." Ryuu sighed under his breath, keeping his cool as he fell onto the couch with one arm resting onto the couch's arm.

"Well, why don't we go to the pool for now? Hopefully Hikari will wake up before the afternoon. After all, it's still noon." Megumi wrote in large bubble letter barely having space leftover to draw a picture of herself in the corner.

"Oh yeah, I think I heard Hikari wake up early this morning. I was thinking she's had enough sleep." Iori stared at the late breakfast Akira had set up.

"Me too, but then again. I stared into her eyes and it gave me a light feeling, you know? Like, being lift off from the ground. She did have a sleepy face put on. Well, behind her giddy appearance in the morning. Maybe she had a nightmare." Akira put herself in her thinking position. Imagining Hikari as a sleeping girl that had small faded angelic wings with a tint of glitter that would rub off from the soft feathers. {A/N: Yes! I finally found a way to tie that dream from a few chapters back ago into this one!}

Her face was light and remained fluffy as usual but her eyes had dropped every now and then though her voice was powerful and bright. Bouncy in a way as if hair had tons of volume.

"Jun, Ryuu and I will be playing basketball at the basketball courts north of here. To make it much simpler, just up the hill straight across from the garden." Tadashi kept his straight face with his earnest attention on Hikari, searching for his white and orange colored basketball.

"Oh, alright. Have fun. I am going to stay behind to watch Hikari." Kei's lifted Hikari off Akira's back and took her to Tokiwa and his room, only to gently and carefully with full focus place Hikari in a comfortable position for her to rest.

Tokiwa's eyes grew fierce each step Kei had took. He managed to speak out to everyone that he was going to stay as well.

"Tokiwa, play nice okay? I won't be staying since Megumi doesn't like basketball very much and there isn't anyone to watch over her. We'll be at the tennis courts! Bye guys!" Akira bolted out the door with Megumi heading to the tennis courts west of the basketball courts.

"We're going now! See ya! Don't forget to tell Kei that he has to give Hikari those pills once she wakes up." Ryuu saluted his way out the door and Tadashi was showing off his skills through dribbling.

"Yeah. . Bye." Tokiwa's hair, satiny as ever lost it's luster as he thought of the possible ways Kei could win Hikari over. Now was not the time to be thinking of such matters but he couldn't help it. He loved and cherished Hikari possible more than anyone.

"Knock knock. Here, set these on your nightstand." Tokiwa dropped the small plastic bottle of the pills next to Hikari's small feet.

". . . Thanks." Kei settled the bottle on his nightstand and leaned against the side of it, reaching out to find his remote control for the Yalos Diamond TV. He flipped to a channel stating treasures of the world, featuring La Modernista Diamonds Fountain Pen, The World's Most Expensive Tea, The World's Most Expensive Skull; Also known as 'For The Love Of God', Frrrozen Haute Chocolate and other expensive treasures at ridiculous prices.

"Oh my god! Why would you pay 25,000 dollars to eat or drink frozen hot chocolate?" Tokiwa stretched his arms out with a bizarre look on this face and tested his flexibility across the room with a couple of backflips.

"It's pretty cheap. I could buy you one if you'd like someday." _That fool better not give me an attitude, I'm actually trying to be the nice guy here._

"Really!? Seriously!? Wait a minute, hold up. I thought you disliked me." Tokiwa fell on his bottom after his 3rd flip. He continuously massaged his bottom around the painful areas without thinking of anything disturbing get through his mind.

"Well, someday we have to be friends. One day, one of us will get Hikari. So might as well restart the game fresh, clean. Get the picture? So...What do you say? Diva." Kei joked. Whether it was a fake smile or fake monotone it attacked Tokiwa with pleasure in the offer.

_Who's he calling diva? Rich pretty boy... _Tokiwa clenched his hands together held out his hand for a handshake to make this deal complete.

Kei hesitated whether to take it in or leave it out. Without further a-do the two boys have claimed their so called titles from acquaintances to 'friends' or so they say.

After that the two sat next to each other in an awkward silence, the volume of the TV was low and Kei checked his Chopard Super Ice Cube watch. A little more than an hour had passed.

A small sweet moan came from behind Tokiwa and him. That moan suddenly turned into a yawn.

Hikari was about to wake up from her short nap.

"Hikari? Are you fully awake?" Kei pressed his hand onto the cap of the bottle of pills and twisted it counter-clockwise.

"Ah? Yeah, yeah. I'm good! What're you doing?" Hikari tried to clearly see the title/name of the bottle of pills. However, her vision was blurred for a couple of minutes.

"Iori, water please! You need to swallow this down your throat, got that?" Iori rushed to the sign plate that said "Beverages; Press The Button" The plate was platinum with encrusted diamonds for a bording then the font was embedded into the platinum plate.

Iori pressed the button. Out, swiveled a 'Counter' which happened to be part of the wall with drinks, counter and glass cups.

Tokiwa took one of the water bottles out of the mini refrigerator and rushed back to Hikari handing her the water bottle as she gulped down the water with the pill.

Sigh,"Ugh, it tastes horrible. Hey, I made everyone worry didn't I?" Hikari snuggled with Kei's pillow feeling depressed on how the impact was on the rest of her friends due to this incident.

Kei hesitated to stroke Hikari's head, but Tokiwa beat him to it. Tokiwa lightly stroked her head.

"There, there, it's not your fault. Right now, they're having fun. Let's have fun too, but first of all, before you forget about this incident, why don't you tell us whether you had a dream or not!" Tokiwa's face approached hers slowly, Hikari turned into a peach, she felt like a peach too, her head felt tingly inside as it bubbled from her chin to the top of her scalp.

"It wasn't a nightmare, a dream. I think I've had it before." Hikari tried her best to remember her recent nightmare. The only thing she had remembered was the golden paved path that lead to the Special A members, evil eyes, fake grins and joy?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kei put Hikari on the spot light, awkward stares from the two young and attractive men were very curious about Hikari's nightmare but unfortunately Hikari wasn't pushed off the edge as easily as they both thought.

"No, I haven't completely remembered it. I don't think I want to remember it either way." The ebony haired girl's fingers attached to her scalp gripping as hard as she could to forget the smaller details of her nightmare.

"Alright, oh yes! Are you hungry? I can go out to get lunch." Iori kindly announced removing the painful atmosphere that abhorred Hikari's mood little by little each moment into his buoyant aura lingering over his lightly robust body.

"Why don't you check the refrigerator first? I'm sure Akira made extra sandwiches." Kei snapped at the witty and ignorant boy who forgot about the food laying around in the kitchen cabinets and refrigerator.

". . . Oh, yeah probably, I'll be back!" The boy botched his way forward to the kitchen where that room held the large Subzero Pro refrigerator.

As the young man walked his way back to the room from gathering the extra sandwiches he felt pain touch his heart as he peeked into the room as softly as possible to not disturb the girl that had been sitting on the bed.

His heart throbbed of pain as it's beats pounded inside, knowing that one day that could be him or it could be shattered into a million pieces. Shaking off the insignificant feeling, he closed the silence and wrapped it up neatly into a box and threw it down to forget about it.

Then, chanting through his mind the boy lifted up his frozen hand that had cracked it's way for movement and massaged his head; _I can't let anything get to me, no plans on getting what I want, it's selfish, I should be __his __friend, at least for now._

As a approached the new 'friend' and the love of his life his eyes dropped slowly like a bird that flaps both wings as a breeze hits against it's small, dainty body.

"Thank you Tokiwa, looks like Akira made extras!" Hikari brilliantly shined with her soft smile that could touch anyone's heart and light it up from the cold cold shade when having a bad day.

The effect onto the person's heart from her notable smile was how the light sliced through the profligacy of iniquitous circumstances.

"Y-yeah." Tokiwa's heart shook from her voice from surprise knowing that he had not listened, therefore his mind fumed into a vacuous state.

He watched as the two people in front of his eyes had been eating cautiously, with two beats of his hearts the girl cracked from the invisible surrounding her from sound.

"Wow, this sandwich is amazing right Kei? Tokiwa? What do you think?" Generically, the light brown haired boy riposted first to Hikari with a nod then leading into a conversation. Tokiwa was left out into a saying but either way, his mentality was impalpable.

"Tokiwa? Hey, are you alright? Do you need to rest?"

Tokiwa blinked several time, his intellectual poise regained consciousness.

"What? Sorry I think I spaced out, I might need to take a break, but that doesn't mean you two can't have fun while I drift off into languor."

The boy faked his way out of the conversation with a heavy languid approach to his assigned bed.

Hikari frowned her diminutive countenance dropped. _Oh no, please don't leave. Now it's not as fun, stay calm Hikari. Don't let this guy make your heart throb against your chest without any control._

"Hikari, let's let him sleep. Why don't we go out to watch TV" Kei called out to Hikari, snapping her silly thoughts into bubbles and bringing her back into reality

"U-uh, yeah. Get some good rest okay Iori?" Hikari slipped out of Kei's bed with the plate he had brought pack that once had delicious sandwiches.

"Yeah, yeah. Please, go ahead and have some fun, don't worry about me, go go." Tokiwa failed to bring up a smile to lighten the mood around the room.

Hikari felt consent with his rejoinder and left him napping. She dropped the plat neatly on top of the sink's rack and joined Kei to watch a soap opera.

"So. . . When did you get into _this_?" Hikari's voice fell soft into the suspense shade of wonder as her mind flew into different directions not knowing what to do with her heart pounding through a soft rhythm, slowing running into the loud, booming ponder.

"I'm not into this now remembering that I've never really watched one before, I just want to investigate why people like soap opera's so much." Kei scooted closer to the ash haired girl, the shyness of the girl hovered over her head and inevitably scooted away from him, flushed with a mixture of confusion and embarassment.

"Hikari, I don't bite. You know that. I've known you since the time you dared to challenge me to a fight." Kei pulled his fact together, with hope from the gods that he had stopped her sense of naming Kei into the spot of the dread and into the people with the aberration of the dire.

"Y-yeah, I know that b-but somehow you make me feel... No no! Never mind that, a-anyways! What you said was slightly true, I don't like soap operas myself but it depends on the story itself, the most popular soap opera right now is 'Heaven's Eyes' which is pretty good. Also, what kind of genre it belongs too, I hope you understand that." Hikari puerile girl serving Kei's answer with her adolescent act.

Kei's mouth dropped open a little bit from her serious expression that transformed into a soft astonishment then into embarrassment, probably from thinking about how childish she was for a moment.

Kei stiffled a small cry of joy in his voice as he laughed away.

"W-What's so funny!?" Hikari whined forming two fists and shaking them up and down.

"Y-you're so cute!" Kei clutched onto his stomach.

"W-what!? How am I cute? I've never been called cute because most guys are so scared of me, excluding the guys from school. The last time I was called cute was when I was a baby but that was the last time since I've mature, I mean, babies are supposed to be cute so-" Hikari felt humiliated and dim-witted.

Kei's dreamy laughter that could melt a girl's heart died little by little from overdue. He hushed the girl that rambled about babies and their cute appearance by settling his soft skinned finger over her lips. She didn't push him or his finger away, she allowed him but she honestly didn't know what to do or think. All she did was innocently look up to his eyes, his eyes were deep with passion.

"Hikari, what do you think of me?"

Hikari put herself on maintenance for a few minutes that could last for hours.

"I don't know anymore." She sighed as her bottom lip quivered, she then wondered if that was too dumb-founded of her.

Kei felt astonished. _Usually she would quickly reply with a 'You are my rival!' Without hesitation._

"W-well, what does your heart say?"

"What does my heart say?"

"Or do?"

"Or- do..?"

Kei felt smoke coming from his hand that was carefully burning due to the irritation of Hikari's copy of words.

He watched her carefully, the girl created an pure innocent aroma around her as she put on an angelic expression, her eyes closing and her small, soft toned hand placed onto her chest where her heart was located and fell deep in thought.

Kei let her be, he watched her sink into a rubies with a velvet texture mixed into each other for a pond for her treasure as Kei turned his head, looking across a vast world of endless acres that bloomed with roses. {A/N: Uuh, just letting you know if you didn't catch that first line, the rubies and velvet texture of a pond thing, that meant blood. Just letting you guys know. The acres of roses, that symbolized Kei's love for Hikari. Roses, pretty cool right?}

"Kei, my heart feels like it's pounding, the heart that controls my mind and body together, with it it binds together with a warm feeling. Everytime I think about you it makes my heart beat fast and faster, until my mind wanders off lost again onto a new subject." Hikari fiddled with her two fingers together.

Kei flushed with a fever. Though it wasn't necessarily a fever it just, felt like a fever.

_She likes me, yet she's too stupid to even think she even likes me more than a friend and rival together. I shouldn't tell her that she loves me, who knows what would happen... Maybe I should turn this whole rival thing into a friendship bond with Tokiwa, yeah that'll beat him right on the spot._

Kei sighed with relief at the pure angel sitting beside him, he patted her on the shoulder lightly.

"Well then, Hikari do you know what this means?"

"N-No, I'm sorry but I have no idea, what is it?" Hikari's eyes widened half scared to death.

"We're not rivals, we're friends. Or maybe even good friends." _Good, Kei. Good, Kei. One step at a time._

"Friends? With you? And me. Friends. Two of us. Not rivals. I-I don't know." Hikari's eyes became troublesome for Kei since she was too significant.

"Hikari, please I want to end this feud you've got going on." Kei slapped his forehead in irritation and let his hand slide down over his clean, non-greasy face.

"W-well, if you really want too, I guess we could, but on one condition." Hikari said as she watched the Oxy-Clean commercial carefully, half scared to death by the screaming man known as 'Billy Mays'. {A/N: No, it's not screaming or yelling, it's projecting his voice. Haha, REST IN PEACE BILLY MAYS I LOVE YOU!}

"One condition? I will follow you Hikari, just please. End this rival thing, it attacks me with pity for myself." Kei held onto her hand and squeezed it tightly so her hand wouldn't slip.

"Do not harm Iori." Hikari's cold and icey voice shot him through the head. Her invisible halo in Kei's perspective faded away but appeared once more with new props attached, devil's horns.

"Harm? What are you talking about, I've never harmed him." _Riiight. _Kei felt pressure pushed upon his chest by the overly-confident love of _his _life. {A/N: I bold that because I meant for both Tokiwa and Kei.}

"I don't know if you have or haven't, but I know you_ WILL_." Hikari snickered as she heard a creek from the front door, a group of four, covered in sweat from head shot was Akira, Megumi, Tadashi, and Ryuu.

"HIKARI!" Everyone chanted as they pushed Kei away and asked Hikari questions about how her condition was and what-not.

"Hello Akira, Tadashi, Ryuu, Megumi! You're speaking again!" Hikari tackled her with a loving hug through over-enjoyment. Everyone else trampled over the two girls. Kei kept his cool but the chill of Hikari's cold eyes that he'd never seen before haunted him from behind.

"Y-yeah, I'm speaking because during tennis, Akira made me go all out. Meaning that she was talking to me with arrogance that I didn't have time to right so I shouted back at her." Megumi retraced her mind.

Tennis Courts

"_MEGUMI YOU CAN DO BETTER!"_

_I panted as my wavy blonde hair tried to reach my white board. The yellow ball struck past my ear,with force the breeze shot my hair back. With astonishment I then knew that there was no breeze it was the ball that made me flipped me._

_I tried to write the words "I-I'm trying.."_

_Before then I wasn't quick enough, Akira had already served the next ball._

"_SO WEAK"_

"_PLAIN!"_

"_TRY MEGUMI TRY!"_

"_YOU WILL NOT GET ANY CAKE!"_

_After the cake spread out into my ears my eyes felt burning and my ears were tingling, listening to a strong and dreaful lullaby, the strings of a violin caused my voice to open wide and explode in the air._

_I served two tennis balls over to the other court for practiced, nearly startling the couple near the far end of the courts, but they were already surprised and knocked out by the voice I let out._

"_AKIRA YOU WILL REGRET SAYING EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW ON THIS COURT!" I screamed with all my might, serving so many balls with a snap. Akira, unable to return the balls failed to play any longer, she dropped in front of me, in front of the people walking past us as if we were two demons._

"_I-I-I surrender, l-let's get going on a new game."_

_Then we both passed out._

Back To Reality

"The End."

Hikari blinked, not knowing what to say she embraced the petite figure in front of her eyes trying to connect her pride in having Megumi as such a fine young lady and friend.

"I-I'm so proud of you." Hikari ran her fingers through her hair, treating Megumi as if she were her own small puppet.

_Proud my ass. I heard it all the way over the courts. _Jun caught up with the group, with the basketball.

"Jun! When did you get here?"

"I just happened to stumble upon you guys, I'm pooped."

"Ew." Tadashi snickered as he froze when he noticed the sandwiches were gone.

"Oh, I ate them." Hikari released the dainty girl with a powerful voice that could destruct herself in seconds.

"Ate them!?"

"You're still hungry after eating the sandwiches I made and you happened to eat it a while ago on our way here?" Akira sighed as she decided to prepare dinner early, most likely a big dinner since they did had a sports day and it's pretty early.

In the background Hikari heard Ryuu question her about the soap opera.

"Soap opera? Oh yeah, I don't think anything was on so we decided to watch this."

"What's the name?" Ryuu called out as he entered the nearest bathroom and rinsed his face full of sweat thoroughly.

"Oh, I don't know, I will check. Hmm, it's called 'Heaven's Eyes: The Ring of Solar Energy'"

"What!? They have a second season!?" Megumi shouted up as she bolted her body up but her head hit the table.

"O-Oww!"

Hikari gasped as she dragged Megumi's body from under the table and massaged her head although it hurt her painfully.

"B-Be gentle, please." Jun's eyebrows twitched because of Hikari's massive strength, who knows whether or not her strength was light enough to give a good massage.

"Of course Jun you can count on me!" Hikari massed deeply.

Megumi shot Jun a scared look, just like the kitty asking milk from the mother cat. {A/N: Kitty is Megumi, Mother is Jun. Haha.}

_C-can I really? _Before anything else troubled Jun's mind, he walked off stiffly away into his room to take a bath.

"So, Megumi. Do you really like soap opera?"

"Not all, the first soap opera I've watched is Heaven's Eyes, I haven't watched anything else except for that one since it's popular, and it deserves and A+! Also, I haven't gotten to watch the other soap operas that air on TV. I'm just surprised that they have a second season." Megumi's voice felt weak and soft with her small voice.

"Oh? Really? Well, I'm glad you like it, I guess..."

"Ah, thank you."

For 3-4 hours, dinner was finally prepared, everyone gathered around at the dinner table, completely stopping their actions and letting go of their empty stomachs to be stuffed with energy.

After Dinner

"Phew, I'm pooped." Hikari sighed heavily to Akira as the two girls dried their hair from their warm and refreshing shower. Akira's hair was dried within 5 minutes, when she was done she fiddled with Hikari's hair by raising her slightly wet hair in the air and letting it drop down onto the bed set, leaving small water stains through the cotton.

"How are you pooped? Even after the shower I feel pretty in a tire manner. You've stayed here for most of the day while I had to go _out_" Akira differed deliberately to swipe a fortuitous chance of a win against the number 2 star.

"What are you getting at?" Hikari appeared contemptuous to the older and more feminine young lady who appeared to be her friend as she slowly but roughly dug her nails into her scalp slowly with Hikari's towel, unfortunately for Akira, Hikari's scalp was similar to a brick, you couldn't make a dent to it unless you drop it from where the air barrier of the world ends before reaching space. {A/N: Even then if you'd drop her, she'd live. Well, maybe.}

"Oh, you know. . . Nothing. Nothing important. I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Hikari narrowed her clear black eyes, rubbing them with her two hands she cracked her voice when saying 'Good. Night.' to the boy-cute haired girl.

Then, without much to think about through the dense girl, she drifted off to space.

**+Day 8: Master Beautician VS The Amateur+**

"Hikari, wake up."

A feminine voice rippled through Hikari's ears but it wasn't as strong as Akira's. With Akira's voice, her voice could wake her up with a few approaches. She batted her eyelashes together, her back ached in pain, her head felt light headed in one part of the head since all the weight of it dropped.

She tried to sit up, but had the help of Akira, but she didn't know that since her vision wasn't as clear as it was from yesterday on a daily basis.

"Hikari~" Akira chimed in her childish voice to keep her vibe up.

"Y-yeah?" Hikari rubbed her eyes together, only to find her vision even more blurry but fell clean when she yawned, letting out small droplets of liquid over her bare eyes.

"You slept on the floor. You must have rolled off the bed." Akira stretched out her body all together and got her clothes ready for the day, meaning that they were going to go out again.

"Yeah, no wonder. My spine is killing me." _Hmm, what day is it today? All I know is that we have 4 more days leftover until we catch the plane. _Hikari moaned as she puffed her cheeks out in a contorted rictus out of pain and irritation.

"Oh- I'm so sorry dear."

Akira narrowed her eyes at the stiff and goofy girl before her own eyes.

"No need to be sorry Akira, It's not like YOU made my back ache in paaai- ack."Hikari gaped at touch of a wet spot under her hand, slowly she lowered her head slowly to only find a clearly visible stain of drool, half of it was partly dried up while the other half was still, fresh.

"Hikari! What's wrong?"

"DROOL! That's what! I can't believe I drooled on this perfectly comfy beige sheet! I mean, I usually never drool. I usually drool when something looks REALLY good to eat... If it was edible I mean." Hikari screamed out loud at Akira, hearing a thunk from the next hall over. Oh no.

Out, the door of the two young girls busted open revealing Ryuu in his doggie pajama's and Tadashi's brown-black checker-boarded PJ's.

"What's wrong!? Who screamed!" Ryuu checked the two girl's legs and ankles, anywhere that could possibly be injured, excluding the chest area and deeper up the thighs. {A/N: The first thing that came up that was actually safe to use, I felt uncomfortable about typing the... "V" word, yes yes. The "V" word}

"Guilty here, I screamed. Sorry, did I wake you?" Hikari locked her hand around her large wrist before he got to inspect her body.

"Wake me? I was already awake. We were in the middle of watching the world cup finals of our basketball team at home, it was one of our college's basketball team." Tadashi sighed turning his head to Akira with desperate eyes.

"What're you looking at? Hungry?"

"No duh Akira~ Can you go make this cute dog some breakfast, he's starving!" Tadashi demanded. Akira flinched at the sudden rise of his voice.

"Why don't YOU wait. Dogs, are supposed to be obedient towards their masters and since you claim that you're the dog, I will officially command you. For now at least." Her own voice's volume grew louder, but not loud enough to send the whole manor down in crumbled up pieces.

_Maybe he should switch pajamas with Ryuu.. _Hikari forgot the existence of the puddle of drool beneath her hand.

"Anyways, Hikari. Why did you scream? That was so loud I felt the floor shake beneath my cold feet." Ryuu contemplated beneath his feet, it was the color of a ripe peach.

"This." Hikari lifted up her hand, revealing her wet palm and instructed her other hand to point at the spot.

". . . That's it? All you can do is wash it. I'll go get the basket to carry this sheet in. ." Ryuu sighed in frustration and headed out through the door with his hard, marble feet and bad start of the morning.

"Ah, yeah, uh. Thanks Ryuu!" Hikari quickly shot her body up, calling out to Ryuu as she wiped her hands against her pajamas.

"Well I'll be off watching basketball."

"I'll be off cooking."

"Yeah, see you later. I'll get changing." Hikari's frail body easily moved across the room to her dresser and changed out of her Pj's and into her everyday clothes.

Once she was finished dressing under 5 minutes, she stormed down to the next hall to check up on Iori. She drew near to the opened door that led to the her pin mark.

"Knock knock. Iori? Kei." Hikari strained through her lungs as she spat out 'Kei',

"Hikari?" A familiar young voice crept through out the bathroom door, steam followed the audible voice.

"Iori?" Hikari called back, in a flash a figure was seen through the steam, a muscular body with a white towel wrapped around the waist was none other than Iori himself, followed by Kei from behind him.

"AH! I-Iori, CLOSE THE DOOR! You know, never mind! I'll be leaving!" Hikari averted her eyes innocent from the lurid scene as it was burning her eyes.

Iori shrugged, dumbfounded from her reaction to his body.

"What's so wrong with showing off some skin? She's seen me in my swimming trunks."

"You really have no idea?" Kei settled the weight of his hand over the delirious individual's shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with her." He brushed his hand off his shoulder and slipped his jeans on under his bath towel. After that, he removed the towel to absorb the water left from his hair into his towel and threw it across the room.

"The least you could do is drop it in the laundry basket."

"I'm too lazy." Iori moaned, he lied down stiff through his body as hard as a marble statue in a museum.

"Yeah, but think about this. If you won Hikari, and you were THIS lazy, do you think she would force a divorce on you?" Kei shot a sinister sneer at the sluggish doll.

". . . Fine."

Iori tried lifting his body up from the soft mattress. He urged his weight as he groaned under his breath, renewing his shining attitude he picked up his towel and dropped it in the bamboo woven basket dramatically.

He then slipped through a new t-shirt now that he was up on his feet.

The two of them arrived where Hikari and Akira was without saying one word to each other on the way.

"G-Good morning!" Hikari's left eye twitched uncontrollably about the issue she wished to forget 15-20 minutes ago.

"Good morning Hikari, oh yeah. That incident from a while back, it's no big deal. It was my fault." Kei rushed in for a new conversation, planning for Hikari to let go of this melancholy feeling.

"Your fault? How so?" Hikari scooted away from the benignant demeanor. She almost knocked over the vase placed on top of the wooden shelf, placed low at Hikari's shoulders.

She tried to dodge Kei away from her space. Kei quickly wrapped his two arms around her waist and held her close so he could explain.

"Let me go! Iori, Help me!" Hikari clawed her way towards Iori with his priceless face as she tried to keep her poise.

". . . Kei! Let her go!" Iori attempted to rescue the ebony haired girl, but Kei slapped his arm away and whispered something to him in his hard toned voice.

"You can't be this stupid. She's poisening your mind! Soon, your mind won't be as narrow as it was on the first day you joined S.A., it's becoming shallow! Can't you see why I'm trying to explain to her why it's my fault and why she should let go of the small accident from before!?" Kei hardened his eyes on the last line.

Iori paused for a second, stopping his actions.

"Uh, sorry Hikari, I forgot I need to get something from my room." He then plopped down on the couch watching T.V. with Tadashi.

"I thought you said you forgot something from your room!" Hikari whined uncontrollably at the lying young man.

"Yeah, I lied. You need to become stronger. I can't help you, right?" Tokiwa put his infamous snicker mask over his pale face. {A/N: Snicker bar.. I like those snickers, not so much the peanuts inside them though... I'm talking about the candy by the way.}

Hikari repeated the word traitor over and over again in her mind until it bursted into flames.

"The least you could do was cheer me on! I mean, we're best buds right!?" Hikari innocently gave Tokiwa her angelic look, faking her tears as she stabbed him in the heart with her puppy eyes. Her innocence attacked him like a pack of wild cheetahs.

Iori carefully averted his eyes as his sense, strong as a rock, no. As strong as a boulder cracked the mask of this angelic imitation plastered over this lenient girl's appearance.

"Go, Hikari." Iori weaved a puling monotone through his vocal chords efficiently as he pasted his juvenile aspect directly at Hikari. Hikari scoffed at him, feeling a hint of betrayal mentally.

"You little-" Before Hikari said any more, Kei concealed her wide mouth with his extensive hand and continued his clarification.

"Hikari, let's make this quick, _I _left the bathroom door open. I did it because it was too hot in the bathroom and we needed fresh air since I couldn't stand it. I didn't really mean to leave the other door open too, that was left open by mistake so, you can't blame me for that." Kei hastily shook her body. Her impact wasn't hard to explain, it exemplified as a dove that did not pay attention to what was in front of him and hit a tree as she dawdled with communicating with other dawdlers.

"Ah, I see. Uh, I don't know, but you do know that I kind of dropped that issue a while ago." Hikari regained her conscious and stiffened up the number one student that lacked delectation for a moment.

"Uh, Hikari. You do know that everyone has started eating right?" Akira interrupted as she felt a vain pop out of her forehead. Hikari blocked out her sounds of frustration towards Kei for leaving her out on a meal with everyone in the morning.

As she arrived in her seat for her meal she moped in hushed tones creating a slow and depressed atmosphere around the table as she glanced at everyone's plate except her own and Kei's, finding that they were nearly finished as hers wasn't touched for one bit.

"H-Hikari, don't sulk. We want to have a delectable day right?" Megumi cautiously drew her fork near her crumpet and avoided her pickelets but was later forced to eat it by Jun's death glare.

"Y-yeah, but we never really had an appropriate breakfast gathering so far." Hikari puttered her roasted potatoes impishly.

"Hikari, don't play with your food so carelessly. . . Are you going to eat your protein food?" Tadashi eyed Hikari's plate of grilled fish as a side.

"Mine. I need the protein." Hikari gulped the fish down by opening her mouth wide, slipping the fish in her mouth and spitting the fish bones onto the plate.

_You monster. _Tadashi secretly growled at Hikari as great dane would protect his family from any suspicious and threatening people. {A/N: Tadashi's in that position, except he failed to protect his 'family member' (fish).}

"You need a diet anyways, you're good enough already." Tadashi provoked, unaware of Akira's stirring anger that boiled in her blood.

"Shut up you idiot." Akira slapped his back hard as he nearly spat his scrambled eggs out. They would possible land on Kei's plate.

An awkward silence lingered in the air for several minutes as they all waited for someone to break the silence. Ryuu, of course, was capable of interrupting the seemingly never-ending waterfall of gawky war cries.

"Well then, why don't we head out to the Greencrest Park after this?"

"Greencrest Park? Where's that? Is it a public park!?" Hikari spoke improperly, leaving bacon hanging out of her mouth.

"Yeah, it's public, really nice. It's possibly as big as a private golf course." Ryuu stretched both his arms out that waved passed both Megumi and Jun's heads as they sat a seat away from him.

"Woah, Ryuu. I have no idea how big a private golf course is knowing that I don't own one." Iori pictured a regular golf course that was known as big and to a private golf course. Maybe a tad bit bigger?

"Ah that's right. I don't think that we should go to Greencrest all it is, is fresh cut green grass and trees that make it look like woods and then a large area without any trees but has a playground for kids and picnic tables. We should go somewhere where it's more balanced, such as White Le Puntiete?" Akira contended sipping her Emerald Bamboo Forest White tea with her Tea Rose tea cup.

"I don't like it very much, that place attracts too many bees due to their massive garden of roses. They take up half the park with their flowers," Tadashi complained as he thought about the incident of what happened when he was eating sandwiches with his mother in a beautiful garden that was covered with petunias and pansies.

He dropped a piece of his sandwich on the emerald green grass, he found his hand and sandwich next to a garden snake with their glazed scales.

Little Tadashi didn't realize the slithering reptile, he realized later that there was a garden snake around, the small reptile bit the small and weak child. Tadashi screamed in panic. his voice reached his mother and she kicked the snake out of their area. The bite didn't hurt Tadashi but it did send a painful tingle that held on his short and chubby fingers for several seconds.

Tadashi snapped back to reality, as he shrugged his small memory off his shoulder he noticed that he didn't pay attention to Akira's reply.

"Yeah, that place seems to attract a lot of bees and what not." Jun finished his meal and gathered his plates to be washed in the sink. He then sat back down to take a break from eating and continued to listen in the conversation of their destination they will arrive at.

"Not a lot of bees, maybe some. There are pretty butterflies too." Megumi giggled childishly as she thought of herself frolicking in the small meadow of flowers with butterflies fluttering in the air as they danced in an order by color.

"You know, this discussion is only going to take up our time. I want to actually go somewhere for the day. Why don't we just go to a small park like, Pinelopré Park? They hold a lot of events there, I think it's pretty relaxing there. I've always wanted to visit that park since I was 12 years old." Hikari noted as she thought if it really was the park she wanted to visit.

"I think we should go there, everyone's already making a fuss anyways." Iori snuck an orange slice into his mouth from Hikari's plate of fruit and vegetables that was decorated with mint leaves along the edge of the plate.

No one said anything but only nodded to agree with Hikari's plan.

Everyone continued eating, the people that were done watched televison. 32 minutes of silence roamed through the house. Everyone gathered things they needed such as sunscreen, lotion, hat, sunglasses, and watch. Akira gathered a picnic glasses and sandwiches and pastries that were inside the basket, along with her lipgloss, mascara and blush.

The group met in the limousine in silence as they were on their way to the park taking at least 45 minutes to arrive.

There entrance into the park made a big impact on everyone around them, most of them were girls that were throwing their bodies over Akira, Iori and Kei. Leaving Hikari uncomfortable.

Ryuu brushed the girls to the side with a harsh attitude but then shot a king's smile through the maiden's hearts as an apology for his rude behavior.

The first thing that caught the group's eyes was the Fountain of Dreams, a large statue of a lady with small wings and long hair held a harp in her arms, her eyes were closed with a gentle smile. Her robe's hood covered her head as shade fell onto her cheeks. A plate sat against the statue's base, a tad bit wet since water had surrounded her.

It said:

"_Believing on a star is child's play, to believe in yourself is to present your dreams with confidence. Search for your inner self, do not lie to yourself. Be who you are and bring your dream to life."_

Hikari re-read those words, mainly 'do not lie to yourself'. She wondered if she was lying to herself. Her eyes fell into shallow waters but was unable to let them trickle down her soft cheeks. Her thoughts left her mind as she leveled her eyes to everyone else. They were laughing and talking besides Iori, he was slowly drawn into a sign that said; 2:30PM Welcomes the hairstyling contest! Near the garden's pond not to far away from where they were standing at this hour

"Iori! Look at that! Will you participate!? I'm sure you'll win if you do!" Hikari pat him on the back in a sneak attack, a short shiver crept up his spine and under his neck.

"Woah! Don't do that it freaks me out sometimes. I'm not so sure, I wonder what I'd get if I did win. I bet you that it's not anything important." Iori ignored Hikari's honest and silly eyes she sent him.

"You didn't pay attention to the rest of the sign! They're giving out 50,000 dollars to the winner! Do you know what you could do with that money!?" Hikari gaped as she took full control of his head as she forcefully turned his head to the rest of the information listed below the large poster.

"50,000 dollars? I could keep the money and pay for the final rent in the house and move back to the apartment, or buy a condominium." Iori thought about the condominium he inspected that was close to the school and was pretty decent and modern.

". . . I would visit you everyday if you buy a condo." Hikari's naturally large ebony colored eyes grew larger as they twinkles near the corners of her eyes.

Iori narrowed his eyes at Hikari's glimmering facial expression. He flipped his long hair back and thought about the price of the nearest Condo near the school. Maybe he could have 4-5 thousand dollars left over for a new theme in his house, maybe paint the walls dark red and brown.. He shook the thought off first so he could think about the hairstyle he would do on his model he'd be playing with.

As he snapped back into reality. He checked the clock post, standing in the middle of the park.

"Well, we have about an hour until the competition starts. It might take me about 20 minutes to fill out the paperwork to enter, why don't you go buy yourself a snack at the snack bar." Iori pointed diagnolly across from him where there were some picnic tables a swing set and a teenager girl around the age of 16 working at the bar.

"Hmm, alright. Take your time." Hikari scurried past the boy that was gathering his paper work and ordered a bag of chips and a Pina Colada slushie.

Iori turned away to complete his two-paged registration packet.

Instead of going back to the focused teenager, Hikari re-grouped with the other with Akira, Jun, Megumi, Kei and Ryuu.

"Hey Hikari! What's that you got there?" Akira's eyes lit up and tackled Hikari with a bear hug.

"Uh, I've got some chips anda slushie." Hikari quickly ran out of breath, almost running in to hyperventilating.

"What kind? You know, I've made garden sandwiches and tea cookies! There is also plummets, peaches, and apricots!" Akira put up a sad face, she faked the tears as her eyes grew larger, waves of guilt flew in and out of the struggling girl under Akira's arms.

"Well, that sounds really good, but I kinda wanted something starchy or salty."

"I have goldfish, cheez-itz and a bag of chips too!" Akira released the girl from turning dark red and proved Hikari that she had everything in her bag.

_How can she fit all of that inside one tiny bag!? _Hikari inhaled deeply but her heart had still been racing rapidly as quickly as a tornado spins.

"Oh. That does sound good, I'll have some of that later." Hikari munched on her bag of chips, sipping her slushie quietly then after.

"Okay..." Akira kept her face neutral as she joined Megumi and Jun as they played on the swing sets, resembling little kids.

"Hey there Hikari." A deep voice trailed behind her back. She turned around to see if anyone was there but Kei appeared in front of her.

"Kei! U-uh, hello..." Hikari stuttered, her heart had slowed down but picked up her racing pace all over again.

Kei's smile turned into a large smirk. He quietly stole her slushie away from her, but Hikari didn't react to anything.

He slurped her slushie.

_An indirect kiss... _Hikari's head weight dropped but the heat from her body rised, not of anger but embarrassment.

"Pina Colada, good choice. What're you thinking? An indirect kiss?" Kei slurred his voice on purpose as he teased her.

_Did I mention he is 100% accurate on things like this? _Hikari flinched backwards.

"What? N-no! I would NEVER think about that with someone... Like you!" Hikari turned her head away, flushed with irritation but she didn't mind sharing a drink with him.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Kei's face stormed over her head, he approached her face closer only to make her blush.

"Y-yes..." Hikari quietly said under her breath. Her heart pounded underneath her skin like a pack of wild cheetahs attacking their prey.

"Hmm, alright then, Hikari. Now, let's go play on the swing set." Kei grabbed hold of Hikari's frail hand towards the empty seats by the swing set.

Hikari nodded after his response. She quickly placed her bottom on one of the swing set's seats.

"Let's see who can go up the highest." Kei swung first with his power boost. Hikari stood stiff in her seat as she examined the soaring Kei that prepared to launch into the sky with a flip and land safely on one knee and two palms on either side of him to land.

Kei twisted around his body towards Hikari, there she sat in her seat breathing in heavily and then out.

"Hikari? Aren't you going to fly?" Kei called out to her, catching her full attention with blank eyes.

Hikari hesitated to reply back to him, feeling the slightest intimitation, she replied to him with a large boost of power as she lifted her feet off the ground, within 5-6 swings she may have went up too high, the swing set shook viciously, it was hard to tell the look on her face, Kei caught it perfectly, his smirk turned into fear.

Hikari's 7th swing went full around the top of the bar that held the chains, she went into circles and suddenly, she jumped off before it made it's 8th round, she chain broke off, her bottom felt loose, she didn't soar properly. Near by, Tokiwa heard screaming. That was Hikari's voice. Fear chimed through her vocal chords. He rushed to see what had happened, without moving he saw a female figure about to drop to the ground.

It was Hikari.

Kei and Tokiwa screamed out to Hikari, feeling weak, all Tokiwa could do was let his heart rush and pray for Hikari to land safely.

Hikari's tears formed as she looked at the shadow below her that was being hovered by thick clouds, the sky turned gray leaving only spots of the blue sky. Hikari stared as she fell, on top of a muscular body but in the arms of him.

"Tokiwa?" Hikari's vision blurred out for a couple minutes but returned normally, her vision was clear as ever although she felt tears still flowing out of her eyes.

"Nope. It's Kei." Kei stroked her head gently, she resembled a lost and abandoned kitty in the rain but this was much serious, this time. Hanazono Hikari was actually scared for the first time in her life about death. Or atleast a death gone wrong.

A crowd surrounded the two that were still lying on the ground. The two of them heard Akira pushing people out of her way to get to Hikari and Kei.

"Kei! Hikari! Are you alright!? I was dead worried! I thought I was going to lose you!" Akira started crying long due before Hikari started crying.

Hikari's words choked out of her throat, her heart beating fast as a bull. "Yeah, I-I... got lucky... Didn't I?"

"Kei, I want.. I.. Hikari, H-Ha-Hana-zon-o want to tha-nk you." Hikari's words choked harder, she knew she couldn't talk anymore. She cried and cried. A ripple of worry shot through the hearts of many around her, strangers tearing up because of the terrifying scene they had imagined. Megumi sobbed obnoxiously as Jun embraced her with a saddening look.

Tokiwa lifted his head up, facing the sky whispering 'Thank you,' repeatedly over and over again as he nearly felt salty liquids flowing down his cheeks, but he covered his eyes with his arm from pouring out his depression.

Hikari felt rain drops falling on her face, she opened her eyes and within minutes it was pouring rain. She had a hard time lifting her spirits up but gave everyone a bright smile that could glow through their hearts as her tears blended in with the rain of celebration, or at least Hikari had called it.

An hour passed, so far the group spent their time with fun to lift up everyone's spirits. Tokiwa paid attention to the chime that rang through the speakers hooked up around the park, announcing the beauticians contest.

"That's my queue. Watch me okay?" Tokiwa saluted back at them as he ran to take his place. Only ten minutes until they begin. He better take position.

The group caught up with the competition that was going on, tons of people gathered, some girls and boys looked at Hikari, who was known as the girl that got lucky.

Hikari examined Tokiwa looking fresh as ever in his sense of style, casual, comfortable and cool. Then examined the other opponents that were against each other including Tokiwa.

One of them looked foreign, with a surprising heavy Japanese accent. He had blonde curly hair with crystal blue eyes and long eyelashes. Another with brown bowl-cut hair that looked innocent. His fingers trembled as he picked up the scissors. Another was a small girl around the age of 14 with beautiful looks and hair that bounced up and down as she moved alone with her frilly hot pink skirt.

_Okay.. Does that girl or boy have ANY idea on how to use tools for hair? _Hikari's eyes grew with curiosity, if she could, she would have bet all her money on Tokiwa to win. Without a doubt she cheered for Tokiwa repeatedly before the competition started.

Tokiwa quietly signaled her to shut up harshly.

"Well, so much for giving you a friendly cheer and this is what I get in return?" Hikari muttered angrily.

"Calm down Hikari, he just needs to focus really hard if you want him to win." Akira pat her head as she winked at her playfully. Hikari flinched backwards as she bumped into Ryuu's chest.

"Ah, sorry Ryuu!" Hikari looked up at his face, inches away.

"Not a problem Hikari. Shh, let's examine Iori carefully."

"Yeah, the host is about to start off the show." Jun slurred his voice on purpose out of fun.

"Oh! That's right!" Hikari cackled to herself.

A few minutes passed and the speakers had been adjusted correctly for everyone that watched to hear."

Out, a booming voice in the microphone passed by that flew for miles, leaving Hikari ditzy.

"WELCOME! How is everyone doing today!?" The host was about 30 years old, with young and appealing looks.

Seconds flew by and only two sides of the area replied with a friendly shout of "Good!" "Fine!"

"Really!? GRRR-EAT!"

"Is it me or does the host just sound like that Tiger mascot from the commercial of Frosted Flakes?" Megumi narrowed her eyes in disgust at the host.

"I thought so too." Jun copied her movement, which was pretty sassy but disturbing for a guy's point of view. Especially when Jun copied Megumi's girly attitude.

"Well then, let me introduce the competitors! There aren't that many! Only 7 contestants!? Whaaaat!?" The Host aimed bizarre looks at the competitors.

"I'm just joshing with you folks! First competitor! William Stevens! He's french and he's cool! His personal style is western!"

_Ugh, I'm already annoyed of his peppy act... Please quiet down... Being peppy and all, tha-that's just not cool... _Hikari re-thought about what she said and just nodded to approve of her decision on the host.

"Next! Iori Tokiwa! A highschool teenager that came to Hawaii for vacation! His style is straight, pin-up or wavy!" Clapping arose through the air.

Hikari announced her prayers in her mind as she put on a bright and bubbly face and Tokiwa happened to glance at it which gave him a lot of confidence in winning.

"Next is the talented stylist with bowl-cut hair, Timmy Yamamoto with his beautiful pin-ups! And lastly, the brunette young _teenager _but a very old _kid_, Mina Huang, known for her curls!" Many cheers from small girls and teenager boys rippled through the deafening air.

"Are they really that good?" Megumi tugged on Jun's t-shirt lightly as she squeaked through the cheers.

"Hmm, who knows? We'll have to wait and see." Ryuu's nuzzled against Megumi's soft head.

"Now then, our challenge is: Pin up with curls! Dyed with raven black hair!" The 30-year old held out a small gun and pointed up in the air, once he said go, he immediately shot the bullet from out the gun and the models came out from the crowd. All of them had blonde hair.

Tokiwa stroked the hair from the girl's hair, it was shoulder lengthed with no bangs.

"Listen, I'm going to give you bangs, are you fine with that?" Tokiwa whispered near her ear, causing her to blush a dark red. She could only nod.

Tokiwa combed her hair gently and slowly, as he examined that her hair was breaking apart from it's groups. Her hair then became wavy.

"I can see that you straighten your hair.." Tokiwa smirked at the flustered and embarrassed girl.

"Yeah.. Well, I was always teased that I have thick hair and such." The girl squeaked under her breath and sighed.

"Well you should be proud to have really pretty hair, besides there are many things to do with thick hair like yours, once I'm done with you, you'll feel great, I promise." Tokiwa ran his fingers through her hair to check if it was evenly combed. He then picked up the squirt bottle and squirt her hair a few times, her thick hair became moist, not too dry, not too wet. Soon after he dyed her hair black, turning his gloves he had to use for this procedure a bit gray. Her hair was then dried by the hairdryer and Tokiwa had then re-squirted her hair.

He layered her hair bit by bit by clipping her hair from the bottom. Starting from the top layer, he cut it really short. He was planning to give her layers in the back. The hair that was still clipped, he repeated the action. He kept the same length of the hair from the front, but cut it a couple of inches to balance the length of her layers.

He took bits of her hair that framed her face, short that it was leveled with her eyebrows, cutting them evenly, they were slanted if they were hovered all over her small forehead, he brushed them to the side so they were even.

As her hair dried out, he brushed the recent layers from the back of her head back, into a small ponytail, using a curler, he curled the layers into a twister. Once he set the curler down, he used his hands to fluff her curls out, so they wouldn't stick together, that way, they can bounce happily.

The girl's face lit up in satisfaction.

Tokiwa used a pink pin to pin her bangs together.

"10 more minutes!" The host announced, pressuring most of the stylists.

Tokiwa examined the vanity set in front of him, make-up was laid out in front of his eyes.

"What!? I'm supposed to use make-up!? I only know how to style hair!"

"Just do your best okay? Hair counts the most, just follow your gut." The girl closed her eyes.

'A-Alright, whatever you say." He examined her face features, her thin and small lips were plump like a cherry. He picked up a cherry red lipstick, he stepped in front of her face and the girl tried to remain calm since the teenage boy was up, close to her face. Somewhere in the crowd, he wondered whether Hikari's blood has started to rush.

He stroked the lipstick against her soft lips, and then applied a thin layer of clear gloss to make the plain and dull lipstick, shine.

He then used a soft brown and peach colored eyeshadow, with metallic particles embedded in it.

He used the small oval shaped sponge on a stick and brushed lightly on her eyelids. Once he was finished, he ordered her to open her eyes. The colors of the eyeshadow mixed together incredibly, revealing a soft bronze color with a hint of gold.

He commanded her not to blink, as he used a brown colored mascara and brushed her lashes upwards, they became long and sexy... looking. Or so Tokiwa thought. {A/N: Hahahaha- Oh my... I had nothing else to say so I just said sexy.}

In the distance he heard a holler of 5 more minutes, he quickly brushed her cheeks with a pale orange with a hint of light pink against her plump cheeks.

By then there was only 2 minutes left, with nothing to due, he spot a bottle of glitter for hair underneath the vanity, he quickly reached it and sprayed it over her hair from afar.

"TIME!" The judges that stood far away from the back of the vanity stepped forward, examining the first contestant's masterpiece, it was a regular pin up, a long ponytail with layers sticking out but had a ton of volume. The bangs were side bangs as well but slightly longer and blended in with the leftover hair that draped over the model's shoulders.

"Judges, quick opinion, from 1-10 how would you rate it?"

8.4 was there rating.

Then, they examined Tokiwa's, they came up with 8.9.

The next contestant was the 14-year old girl's model.

She had no bangs, rather her hair framed her face, two tiny ponytails stuck out and was curled, representing a very cute and childish personality, that deserved a 8.3. So far, Tokiwa was leading. A jolt of excitement bursted through his heart.

They took a quick glance at the bowl-cut hair's model and recorded their vote. {A/N: I'm sorry, I didn't describe it.. Let's just say it looks like Sakura Mikan's hair but... with thicker hair and not thin ponytails.. And black hair..}

"And the winner of this challenge is... TIMMY YAMAMOTO!" Cheers flew through the air, as well as boos, depending on who they were wanting to win. {A/N: AhemIoriAhem coughcoughcough}

"WHAT!?" Hikari's face turned into shock, she really liked Tokiwa's hairstyle!

Tokiwa kept a blank expression, he clapped happily for Timmy, although the 14-year old look upset and furious and put up a stuck-up attitude. William sulked secretly behind a tree. {A/N: I wonder how he got there...?}

As Tokiwa was heading back to the group, who he found in plain sight, easily found, his model snuck up behind him. She was a few inches shorter than him, she blushed as she looked up at him.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I-I wanted to say thank you." The girl held his hands gently and planted a kiss against his cheek, he then got a light red, glancing over to Hikari who froze and her body shifted side to side slowly.

"I probably won't see you ever again, since you're only on vacation..." She teared up and backed up.

"Y-yeah... Uh, you're welcome, what's your name? We can probably contact each other through the phone..." Tokiwa held out his silver phone.

"Oh! Yeah! We can!" She wiped her tears away and input her number inside. 425-xxx-xxxx

"Bye bye Iori! From now on, you're my prince charming!" She giggled as she ran away giggling happily.

He froze all of a sudden, finding that everyone of SA was behind him.

"Somehow, I don't like that girl." Hikari clenched on her hands furiously.

"What's her name? _Prince Charming_" Ryuu snickered as he teased him. To him, it was TOO funny.

"I wonder how I got that name, her name? It's Mika Kurosawa. I think she looks better with black hair rather than blonde." He rethought about the color of her hair.

"Yeah, I wonder too. She is pretty cute." Kei agreed all of a sudden as he shuddered slightly, he felt a glare overcome his body, apparently it was a certain girl with long black hair.

"Ah, come on Hikari you're cute too!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikari felt her glare become solid and stiff as it locked in through Kei's deep golden eyes.

"Wha- What do you mean 'What's that supposed to mean?' it's not supposed to mean anything!" Kei flatly said, since that was the first thing that came to mind.

"What!? Are you saying I'm not cute!" Hikari punched Kei in the stomach, to others it would mean being at the hospital but to Kei, it was just a small mosquito bite. {A/N: Thank god he didn't mention her as a mosquito bite, Yikes.}

Before this argument got worse, Iori nudged Hikari in the waist lightly.

"What Iori!?"

"This is why you should never get involved with Kei."

Hikari said nothing for a few minutes, only to be felt being observed by Ryuu, Jun and Megumi as usual.

"Just ignore him for today, case closed." Megumi doodled on her miniature whiteboard that she carried in the pocket of her dress.

"Hmph, fine."

After that, the day slowly flew by without the group noticing until the sun started to set, they retraced their minds with the events they had done today as they sat in the limo, looking through the window.

A horrifying death gone wrong. Beautician losses. Carnival tour and many more.

_Today was fun._

_-_Was the last thought everyone had ended the day with.

**+Day 9: The Frightening Storm+**

Hikari slept motionless in her bed, the curtain opened up. They sky was cloudy and dark, the morning was gray. Rain thunked against the window pane.

Hikari yawned as she stared out through the window.

She heard the slightest movement coming from beside her, Akira had woken up.

"Akira? Good morning..." Hikari yawned as she had started off her morning.

"Morning." Akira struggled to call out, she was still half asleep, she kept her eyes closed as she sat up sleepily but she was hungry. She gloomily glided across the room with her bare feet to their bathroom to take a warm shower.

As Akira entered the largely spaced bathroom she attempted to turn on the water. Sadly, no water had ran down against the tiled flooring of the shower stall.

"Hikari... I think we have a black out!" Akira hollered out, from the other side of the bathroom wall, she heard a hard bang against the floor. _Am I that loud?_

Hikari shivered in her blankets as she was wrapped around them tightly.

Soon after, she managed to stand up after wards, by then, she was surprised with a large grumbling noises coming from the gray and bored clouds.

"Great, now that there's a blackout, the mayonnaise will go bad, as well as ice cream melting." Akira trembled as she walked with her bare feet, the bottom of her feet felt like cold and frozen marbles that just came out from a freezer.

"Ice cream? Since when did we get ice cream?" Hikari shook vigorously as she listened to her ipod, she was listening to 'She Was Mine by AJ Rafael ft. Jesse Barrara' {A/N: My favorite song!}

"I got it while you and Kei were on the ferris wheel."

Hikari wasn't listening to Akira, she only nodded to note that she understood. She hummed to the parts:

_No matter where you go,_

_I won't be very far,_

_'Cause in my head I'll be right there where you are,_

_'Cause love has no distance baby,_

_Love, love has no distance baby,_

_No, not when it comes to you and me._

_See she wrote me a letter,_

_Said the weather wasn't better,_

_But she said that she was doing fine,_

_I wanna see you face to face,_

_That's what she wrote to me that day,_

_And I knew that it was all a sign._

"I'm going to go downstairs to prepare breakfast._"_ Hikari unhooked her earphones and pressed on the pause button.

"What're you making?" Hikari eyed her, her guess was sandwiches.

"Sandwiches." A pause lingered through the air.

A quick sign and the black haired girl replied, "Of course."

Akira felt a vain pop from her forehead.

Hikari felt the door closed from under her feet, nearing her feet to go numb.

A knock was heard from the door. She quickly sprang up from her bed and opened the door, Tokiwa and Kei were standing in front of the door.

"Oh, hello."

"Lovely morning right?" Tokiwa attempted with a large and bright grin.

"Cut the lovely crap, I'm not in the mood." The bronze eyed teenager next to Tokiwa glared

"Kei, we KNOW you're not a morning person but please don't start the day off like that, the weather's worse as it is." Hikari narrowed her dazed eyes at the taller person with golden eyes.

"Whatever, you two. Let's go downstairs, I smell food." The three said nothing as they were heading to the kitchen area.

"WHY'RE THE LIGHTS ON!?" Tokiwa gaped. _I thought there was a blackout!_

"Yeah, they just came back on 3 minutes ago. Or... was it 4?"

"Yeah, but the weather won't mask the electricity flow." Hikari sighed, still half-asleep.

"Aha, well I made biscuits for now. Here." Akira directed their eyes to the side of her, on the counter was a freshly baked batch of biscuits.

"I'll be making blackberry pie, and baked bread with a special dipping."

"Special dipping?" Hikari grew curious as she turned on the TV, now noticing she was in her pajamas. That was okay though, so was Kei, Tokiwa and Akira.

"Yup, I figured out a way to combine both sweet and sour that could send your taste buds away."

"But I don't want to send them away."

". . . . I was speaking hypothetically." Akira resumed preparing the crust for her blackberry pie.

"Ah." Hikari switched the channel to Spongebob Squarepants. Hikari watched in satisfaction at the famous underwater cartoon sponge with his dumbfounded friend, Patrick.

"What episode?" Tokiwa plopped down next to her, checking his cellphone and being surprised with 4 texts from Mika Kurosawa.

". . . I knew I didn't like that girl! Oh, it's the grandma's kisses one. Where Spongey is teased from a kiss mark on top of his forehead."

"Ah, poor thing." Kei's deep voice startled the black-haired girl from beside her.

"Yeah." Hikari inhaled deeply, finding the scent of blackberries being baked currently. Akira had washed the dishes as she waited for the pie to be done baking.

"I guess we have to stay inside the house all day."

Tokiwa looked out the window, satisfied that he didn't have to walk for 6 hours causing his feet to ache really badly from the last 4 days.

"Yeah, well, we don't even have a souvenir from our vacation point."

"Don't worry, we'll get one as we wait in the airport for our plane to arrive." Kei interrupted and invited himself in the conversation.

"Yeah, we probably can." Hikari's stomach grumbled.

"Yeah. Ugh, I feel crapulous irritation overcoming my attitude of this morning from yesterday..."

"Well, what did you eat yesterday?"

"All I ate was cotton candy."

". . . . Well it's pretty much you're fault that you ate 6-7 sticks or however many you ate from yesterday."

"But it was so good!"

"Yes, Tokiwa has completed his dream. Isn't cotton candy your favorite carnival snack?"

"Yup. Now I know that it's a dangerous thing to eat too." Tokiwa clutched onto his stomach.

"You should probably go to the bathroom, you know.. Just in case. I mean, you never know what'll come out." Hikari shuddered at the noisome thought.

"Yeah good idea." Tokiwa was managed to be lured out from their discussion, leaving an awkward yet cute moment between Hikari. She 'accidentally' scooted closer to the light brown haired boy with light bronze hair. Kei lifted up his large palm and hooked it over Hikari's left shoulder as he sat on the right side of her. He tucked her head on his shoulder. Flustered she didn't move since the grip on her head was stiff as she felt like she was stuck to a statue.

"K-Kei?" Hikari attempted to start the conversation running.

"What? Are you uncomfortable?" Kei looked deeply into her ebony colored eyes, Hikari felt mesmerized by his eyes. His powerful and refulgent voice ran through her mind repeatedly.

"N-no! I mean, yes? No?" Hikari spoke a bit too fast for her mind to understand what she was saying.

"Well, which is it?" Kei dropped his hand.

"U-Uh no.." Hikari kept her head leaning against his broad shoulder.

"What? You don't sound like the Hikari from yesterday? Hey, have you developed feelings for me?" Kei was amused by her cute and fragile nature just then. Hikari's head perked up immediately, revealing a stronge personality.

"N-no way!" Hikari stumbled over her words. Kei chuckled.

Akira happened to look back from behind her shoulder, a bright aura blocked out the weather effect around the two. Akira's face fell as she saw Tokiwa give off a saddening expression of hurt from around the corner. Then saw his face put on a bubbly mask.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything!"

"No! Nothing at all!"

_Liar. _Akira felt a nervous sting through her heart. "Breakfast is ready! Protein protein protein!" Akira chanted. Akira set out the food.

Akira, Tokiwa and Kei gathered around the table in the dining room. Followed by Jun, Megumi, Tadashi and Ryuu chatting happily together.

"Wow! What a breakfast." Megumi's eyes sparkled against the chandelier hung up from above the center of the large dining table.

"Yeah, it's a special day today!" Akira closed one of the curtains, keeping it the least bit depressing.

"Really? How so? It's a bad day today though." Jun sat down as he gathered his vegetables first.

"The weather is but this states that there are only 3 more days left over until we have to go home!"Akira waved her hands in the air with excitement but also a tad bit of depression nearly overcoming the happy feeling.

"Aw, I was starting to get the hang of this place too. I really like Hawaii." Ryuu thought about the animals he got to see on the beach, near the basketball courts, etc.

"Me too. Such a nice vacation house that will get lonely once more."

"Yeah, it is saddening... Isn't it?" Tokiwa looked down at his plate. Then resumed to eat his leafy greens.

"Yeah, but everyone at home is waiting for us." Hikari munched on her bacon loudly.

"Yeah, our parents must be worried." _Especially my brother, I can't wait till' I see him again. _Hikari sighed happily as she thought about her brother. {A/N: No, there is no brother complex this time.}

"Ah, parents..." Tadashi sighed angrily. _Stupid mom will make me try out for an acting class..._

A defeaning silence streamed through the dining room from out the halls. Only the sound and focus was presented by the roaring rain. Time flew by. Expressions of boredom crossed their faces with a series of activities such as sketching, watching television, and texting.

**6PM: Waking Up From A Nap**

Hikari found her eyes drift apart from each other wide open.

A scent from the kitchen dissolved through her nose, soon finding her stomach churn into a blurred grumble. A sweet and delicious scent followed and streamed through her mind at repeated times.

That only meant one thing: Dinner.

A faint blur clung to her eyes, reaching out to test her vision, her focus was blurred like a blind man's, she'd rather be a blind man than being blocked out from a clear glassed vision for 3-4 minutes. To Hikari,this was a very irritable situation, it was like glasses being crushed by a blender along with rusty nails used for construction. She heard a chatterbox needlepoint through her ears as she crawled closer up against the walls, feeling the slightest bit invisible.

Had everyone taken a nap too or did they just wake up earlier? The freshly shined floors dazzled under her bare hands. Even glinting through the dark hall and secretive, early Spring night the polished floors were smooth as ever. As she crawled and stumbled closer towards the deep voices of a teenager boy and a girl, light from another room has escaped as it masked against her sleeves of her pajamas from this morning. {A/N: Yes, no one has changed their clothes since then.}

She abandoned her place against the wall to the other side of the wall, only to listen closely into the conversation from behind the door. She peeked in with one of her eyes. She spotted a couch with a coffee table set in front of the comfortable piece of furniture. She tried to make use of her eyes by identifying the image of the two characters. Kei and... Akira? What if it isn't Akira? She wouldn't get away from the kitchen while she's cooking would she? She struggled to drop into the conversation but nothing could be heard. Only finding her in a position awkward enough as she stumbled over her knees. Her hearing went into a faint blur, she described it as 'a motion of blobs that protected the sound from behind the door.'

Hikari sighed as she picked her body up and stepped away from the door and into her room. She dropped her body on her soft bed set. She searched for her suitcase soon after, only to cram a note from out of her pocked and into the suitcase for safe keeps. She collapsed back onto her bed with a scrapbook in her hands. She turned the pages slowly and carefully,cautioning herself not to rip the slightest bit of a page or cripple the pages up. She looked at the pictures with an amused expression painted over her drowsy state as she examined and remembered memories from when she was a baby. Only a few of them were with Kei and her, but as a child. Later then, footsteps were heard coming from the hallway, the creak of the door stumbled from behind Hikari's back, catching her full attention. Akira was holding out a bowl of soup.

"So that was the sweet and delicious smell. Soup. Oh yay." Hikari quickly closed her scrapbook, hiding it from Akira under her butt as she sat criss-crossed.

"Yup, made it myself."

"Well, what's in it?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh, I see." Hikari accepted the soup offering. Hopefully, that would lift up her spirits.

"So. . . What were you doing while I was asleep?" Hikari dared not to look into Akira's eyes, but she was wondering if she kept something a secret, she glanced quickly at Akira, a smidge of guilt hovered over her sparkling eyes, only turning dim.

"Well, I prepared the soup."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Akira hesitated for a second.

"Completely."

"Aki. We're best friends...right?"

"Of course!"

"We tell each other EVERYTHING. Right?" Hikari turned around, looking into her eyes seriously but they were also dull. A hint of betrayal beat up her peppy appearance.

"Y-eah." Hikari narrowed her eyes harder at her, she felt like Akira was hiding something from her.

"Somehow, this time. You're lying to me. Traitor. I admit, I have no evidence. Except that I happened to walk in a conversation between you and Kei when I awoke, leaving the kitchen open. But you know... That's okay for just this time." Akira hugged her pillow tightly, mumbling sorry towards Hikari, not doing any good. Even apologizing didn't regain Hikari's missing trust of her.

"I'm going to bed, good-night." Hikari mumbled in irritation, she shut the eye of her night lamp from beside her off. Leaving Akira sprawl her body out motionless as a doll. Soon then, she shut her light out, whispering in a hushed tone through the crisp, night air and glistening moonlight against the windowpane 'Goodnight.'

{A/N: Wow, horrible chapter. I wonder what they were talking about, who knows? For one thing, as the author, I have no idea myself. I don't know, you make it up, which is a bad idea because I might tie this back into another chapter, but I'm not 100% completely sure on doing that. Horrible chapter so far, sorry. Also, I really wanted to get this chapter over with.}

**+Day 10: Wrapping It Up+  
**

Tokiwa's eyes lifted up. He kept his position in his bed, blanket had been covering half his body. His view point was centered on the white ceiling. Rustling from the other bed was visible to his ears. A thump was heard. Tokiwa turned his head and found a half asleep Takashima on the floor curled in his blanket.

"Tokiwa... Help me get up." "Why? I don't have too if I don't want too."

". . . .Yeah. . . But that's okay, you'll help me anyways." Tokiwa groaned under his breath.

"Whatever." Tokiwa struggled to keep his body weight, sitting straight up. Tokiwa tripped over his blanket and fell on top of Kei's body.

A creak from the door had opened.

Hikari stood frozen in front of them.

An awkward pause fell heavily through the crisp morning air.

"Sorry to disturb you.." Hikari closed the door. Awkwardly walking back to your room mechanically as a robot.

"N-No it's not what you think!" The two simultaneously hollered out to her.

". . . YOU. Get off of me!" Kei pushed Tokiwa off rudely.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"We should get packing..."

"Yeah..." And so, the whole SA group had packed everything all day. Packing food, clothes, souvenirs, etc. And then, they were off to the airport. Only to find themselves waiting 3 hours for their plane to arrive. Once their plane arrived they aboard and seated themselves as a group in a private and fancy area with a large window and a table with soft cushions in a french vanilla color.

**+Day 11 & 12: Heading Home+**

The Special A group had talked all day, napped for hours and ate a few times. Tadashi had gotten sick a couple of times. Kei and Tokiwa didn't have the strength to argue with eachother,Hikari had stared out the window a couple times, for those two days, they felt the plane lower to the ground, 2 more hours and they... Were home.

* * *

**Oh my gawd, I am sorry but those last two days, no. The last THREE days were just... Horrible and short. I'm sorry, I just wanted to get it over with. I mean, I haven't updated in a month or two! Maybe more... Ah well, hope you liked it! I guess...**

**Edit: No I was kidding, more than one month, less than two. Har Har!**


	10. Day 13: A Loss

Nemo: . . . Uh, All I can say is. . . that someone died in this chapter. . .

Enjoy the depression...?

_**A period is too strong,**_

_**A comma is too weak,**_

_**That is why we use a '-'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, besides, Kanoko & Katsuo. . They are my FC's {FC=Fictional Characters}

* * *

As Hikari was dropped off in front of her home by Kei's driver, she skipped her body over the fence since she did not have her house key or fence key.

She stood still in front of the door absorbing the crisp spring air and let out a refreshing sigh that shuddered through her vocal chords.

The morning birds had flew off the nearest tree a few feet away from her.

She averted her eyes to a shadow against the blinds of the window, was it her brother?

Her eyes fell harder towards the slender figure. She stepped closer towards the door of her house.

She heard sobbing from inside as she stood in front of the main entrance into her home. She felt nervous through her guts.

She attempted to pick at the lock and she succeeded. She slowly opened the door quietly, making a suprising entrance. There, beside her was a portrait of her beautiful mother. There was a small vase of lillies and food spread out in front of the portrait.

_W-What's this doing here? Mom? Mom.. Mom! _

The young teenager girl felt her heart was aching drastically. A wound had been carved through her heart and could not be patched up. She quietly stepped around the house and found her father lying on the couch, leaving marks of dried up tears across his face.

_I'll wake him up later... _Hikari felt her tears grouping together as quickly as possible, with her suitcases still sitting outside and her duffel bag hanging around her shoulder she didn't bother putting them away first. She dared herself to enter the kitchen, she would usually find her mother cooking or cleaning the kitchen, this time. .. She wasn't there. She looked around the counter, finding her brother's face soaking with tears.

She suddenly dropped her duffel bag.

Her brother choked out his welcome as he continued to sob. "Hikari... Welcome home... Mom is-"

"She's st-ill h-he-re righ-t?" Hikari's feet went numb, trying to support her body weight by leaning over the counter. She hadn't noticed the salty liquid running down her cheek. Her light skin went pale as the light that seamed through the blinds reflected her thin face against the water filled up in the sink.

Her older brother said nothing.

"Liar..." Hikari shuddered uncontrollably as she fell to her knees.

Hikari felt her body sink into a paralyzed state, yes- She loved her mother.

She didn't want to speak, no. She didn't want to eat, no. She just wanted to sit there and _believe _her mother was still alive.

The still doll lied there under the thin light seaming through the blinds and cried herself to sleep against the clean tiled flooring of the kitchen, along with her brother that suddenly got up, too tired to cry, and went up to his room to freeze on his soft bed with the window that revealed the daylight.

**2 Hours Later**

Hikari's eyes batted up and down, she quickly sprang her body up as she lay on the couch. She looked around the room and found cake that said "Welcome home!" with flowers embroidered around the cake- representing a border.

Her father looked at her as he turned the volume of the television down and gave a sorrowful smile.

"Welcome home-Hikari." Her father's tone was low and light.

". . . I'm back. Mom- . . She's still here right? Please tell me she is!" Hikari wanted to prove how sad she was, but there were no tears left to be poured out.

The father's expression darkened and lowered his head, only to shake his head as a no.

_The least you could do was lie to me. . . _Hikari closed her eyes- checking if she was still sleepy.

"What happened..."

"Cutting vegetables, heart attack, knife stabbed through her heart, almost a miss."

"I see. . ." Hikari did not dare to think of what had happened.

"If only I were here. . . I don't want it to end like this. . . " Still, no tears had trickled over her soft, red cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know! But I'm upset that I was happy over vacation and a tragedy stuck over here..."

"Your mother would want you to be happy though."

"Yes, but she would also want me here with her before her final hour. She died- only to see Atsushi and you."

_That's right, it's only Jiro, Atsushi, and I left. . . No more Masako Hanazono. . ._

Jiro Hanazono didn't say anything, he felt defeated against his daughter.

Hikari found the window blinds opened and clenched together upwards, and instead of revealing the day light, the sun was moved downwards against the skyline- Soon it would be the sunset.

"I'm going to go out for a spring walk before the sunset begins. I'll be back before it's dark."

"That's a good idea, I'll start on dinner." Jiro's heart felt weight being pulled inwards as he thought of Masako's lastest dinner.

Hikari slipped on her flats and stepped outside, ignoring her suitcases sitting outside and jumped over the fence and began to walk away from her house.

In 30 minutes she was near the park, she stood in front of the park that had rows of trees around it and remembered the time when she was a little girl around the age of 7 and she held onto her mother's firm hands and she always played with her mother on the small slide in her mother's arms and being pushed as she swung through the air on the swing-set.

Hikari recalled on staying at the park for hours.

Hikari touched the swing-set chains, she plopped her bottom on the seat and swung a few times. Ignoring the time she swung during the vacation. She swung to remember her mother in honor, in appreciation and in love.

Hikari snapped back into reality and she put on a sad smile, giggling to herself the time where her mother tripped over a rock and she was so embarrassed that little Hikari also tripped to be embarrassed with her.

Hikari noted that this place was also the time where she met Akira. Akira was a petite, young child. Always teased by boys that had liked her because of her elegant presence and long silky hair. She was seen on the swing-set alone as a girl or boy that was the same age as her would approach her shyly but be too afraid to speak with her.

An immature young Hikari then approached Akira, confident in being her friend. At first Akira was stubborn and embarrassed, wanting some alone time by herself as she sat on the swing-set with her fitting dress. Hikari didn't stop, in a few minutes Akira had been comfortable with Hikari around her.

Hikari and Akira became good friends within 2 hours, Hikari would push Akira and treat her like a princess and Akira would share her sugar cookies with Hikari.

They were best friends.

When it was time to leave, small and weak Akira had sobbed as she was hand-in-hand with her mother as they got inside the car. Hikari would run with the car moving, smiling at Akira until she'd stop crying, then promising that she'd see her again some day.

Hikari found herself sitting on the swing's seat. High in the air, admired by the little children that were on the monkey bars and slides.

Before anyone got hurt, she settled the swing-set down.

Hikari had enough for today, all she wanted was some sleep.

Her body moved towards home, walking as the sun was starting to set. She stared up into the sky as she had walked. The red part of the sky had blended in with orange, soon mixing into yellow as the time flew by hours the sky had turned black, points of light were painted over the dark navy sky with a full and glowing moon.

She took in her suitcases and carried it into her room once she reached home, then coming down to have her dinner.

As she got to the table she didn't want or feel like speaking. Through her whole meal, it was only cricket chirping through the breeze. No one spoke. No one cried. Only prayed to Masako Hanazono.

Once Hikari was finished with her plate, she set her dish and silverware down into the sink- to be cleaned for tomorrow.

She scurried up stairs and into her room, her room was organized and tight, she flopped her body onto the futon and missed sleeping on a bed. She pushed the curtains aside so she could gaze at the moon and opened her window to let the cool midnight wind run through her room to bounce of the walls and make the temperature drop.

Hikari wanted to drift into the pitch black darkness that was flying in her room, but no matter what she couldn't go to sleep. She stretched out her legs and arms for half an hour and tried again but she didn't feel sleepy the slightest bit.

She rolled over countless times.

Again, for 2 hours straight. By then she was unable to move, unable to stand up.

She then, closed her eyes and went to bed... And was then interrupted by the cellphone ringing in her duffelbag.

_Who's calling me at this hour!? Oh, it's only 8:25PM._

She checked her cellphone's caller ID and it came from Katsuo.

"Katsuo!?"

"Hey there Hika! I heard you got back on vacation and. . . I hope you know what had happened while you were gone..."

"Yeah- I do now. I don't think I can cry any longer, haha... Katsuo? Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"W-Well, yeah. And also- If you need a shoulder to cry on, just call me over WHENEVER. Wherever, I don't care. I just want to be the one who is willing to listen to your worries and struggles."

"Didn't I just say I can no longer cry? But thank you, I mean it. It means a lot to me- Katsuo."

"Yeah, I know. Now, you sound kind of tired. I'll let you get some rest. Good night. Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite?"

"-Yeah. See you later." Katsuo ended the call- Leaving Hikari wondering if Katsuo really meant it, whenever or wherever, he'd be there for her. Then with those last words of the day she fell into slumber, ready for the next day.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Cries from the cicadas during the morning sunrise.

Hikari yawned obnoxiously. She smelled bacon and eggs coming from down stairs. First thing she thought was '**Mom's Food**', but after that her bright morning smile had faded. The temperature that lingered around the room from the night was freezing cold, no sign of warmth in the room only the resources of warmth such as the futon. Hikari moaned as she attempted to stand up, only to get colder by the minute.

As Hikari had stripped her pajamas down and dressed in her school uniform she heard a knock from outside her door.

"Yes? Come in!" Hikari had thought her voice had been a bit croaky since it was morning.

Hikari's brother Atsushi Hanazono stormed in with his bed-head hair. With a bright smile to start the day, he called Hikari down for breakfast.

"Yeah! I'll be down soon."

Hikari adjusted her tie comfortably and stepped quickly down the stair steps.

"Good morning Hikari."

Hikari noticed a kind yet sorrowful smile placed over her father's pained expression, but she ignored the fact.

"Mornin'. Bacon and Eggs! Yeah! GO PROTEIN!" Hikari glanced at her brother around the corner who was seen bowing and praying to her mother.

"Oh yeah, dad, I'll be right back, I have something to do."

"Praying to your mother?"

"Yeah. Do you mind?" Hikari's eye brows had narrowed down- nervous enough to zoom away from her overpowering fatherly presence.

"Mind!? Of course I mind Hikari!"

Hikari flinched backwards; _How can he say that!?_

"Hikari, he's just kidding, of course dad doesn't mind, I mean; Dad would be very angry with you if you didn't!" Atsushi walked passed Hikari and settled down at the table, ready to eat breakfast.

"Oh phew, gosh that scared me a tad bit."

"Well hurry now! You don't want to be late for school but also be meaningful to mother." Atsushi stuffed his face with eggs, the yolk had spilled out from the corner of his mouth, the milky yellow liquid had spilled on his plate, soon to be dried and stuck against the glossy shine of the plate with a delicate abstract pattern.

"I gotcha covered." Hikari called back, now in front of the small shrine of her mother. She clapped twice and closed her eyes sending her best prayers to her best mom.

'_Mom. . . Do you hear me? It's Hikari, your daughter. I just came back from vacation. It was a TON of fun. As I got back home, I wanted to greet you first, but it turns out that you weren't there. When I heard the news my tears had kept pouring out, my tears were similar to waterfalls, they fell on and on and then-I had no more tears left although my heart was still aching pretty badly. You see mom? Did you see how important you are!? Please. . . Please, if only the gods would send you back. . . Please. . . _

Hikari had still kept her eyes closed, this time Hikari was wrong, there were more tears, more tears than yesterday. She stiffled out a short gasp so she could get her cries of pain out of her mouth but then silenced her, not knowing her father and brother were around the corner of the wall seperate the shrine and kitchen- witnessing the painful scene of a daughter-mother relationship.

Hikari forced a smile. Every time she forced one, they would immediately go striaght back to a large frown that was drowned in a depth of lament.

_Smile, smile, smile Hikari. Mom, do you see me smiling? Is it okay to smile on the 2nd day of you not here? Will you be angry with me if I don't show how much you mean to me by not smiling? I am in an utter melancholy state. I love you mom. . . I LOVE you!_

A pause of silence had been put in the end. Hikari had been whimpering small sobs through her delicately shaped mouth.

Then, she finished her prayer; _Even though I don't know how to show you how much I want you to be here with me presently I want to say I will smile, because I will look into the future and see myself as a young woman as you were and think to myself 'Who was this wonderful woman that lead my life so perfectly?' Oh yes, that was Masako Hanazono, my idol, my hero, my cook. . . My mother._

Hikari stood up stiffly and walked back into the kitchen, fixing her face and hair that framed her appearance from any redness.

"You took a long time over there.." Jiro noticed her red cheeks and red eyes. Crying huh?

"Yeah! I'm fine now!" Hikari made a REAL grin. _I know, my mom will stick with me through thick and thin even now. She'll be watching me. ._

"Haha, I've got to get to school now. See you later." Atsushi tucked his two feet inside his school shoes and walked out the door getting ready to face the drama at school.

"Bye bye big brother! Hey, dad?" Hikari turned her head to her dad-catching full attention.

"Yes?"

"Am I supposed to smile today?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, mom is gone now. . It would be disrespectful to smile like it's no big deal right?" Hikari showed her dad her usual smile.

"The sunflower that has wilted but is placed in the meadow with the others has no affect on other sunflowers unless the seedlings of the sunflower had flew away to mate, ready to bloom more sunflowers correct? Those seedlings may think that the adult sunflowers not related to the wilted sunflower is no big deal since there is so many of them anyways but they're both half and wrong. The seedlings of the wilted are important to them since they have lost a member. Only the intelligent ones would care." Hikari's father set a bowl of rice down.

". . . Huh?"

"To put it simply, you can only smile if you tell your mother first and you must state a reason." Jiro smiled.

"Oh. . . Well, time to go to school!"

"Take care. Hikari-"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine dad! I believe mom- is still here-. I'm a strong girl- no, young lady!" Hikari then dashed off into the distance on her way to school.

"God, I hope that girl is okay. What do you think. . Masako?" Jiro turned away and resumed eating his bowl of rice.

* * *

**Hahaha, Masako died. Oh wait, that's not funny. D:**

**I know, I know this was a boring chapter. That's okay, I need to update more often anyways! Psssht! **


	11. Day 13: Mysterious Shadow

**Nemo: Haha, yes. Kei x Hikari was meant to be. Remember; I'm still a Hikari x Kei supporter too! I just like Tokiwa Iori cause he's. . . hawt. XD Well, he is for a manga character {If he was in the anime I wish he'd be voice by Daisuke Ono. Daisuke Ono is love. So is Nana Mizuki! 3}**

**. . . . Masako died. I just remembered haha oh wait that's not funny! D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone who voices or the characters of S.A. If I did, Kei x Hikari would still be meant to be but I would add in friggin' Tokiwa! D:**

**Haha I was watching Family Guy on Adult Swim and a commercial came up saying "Some Australian dude is talking sh** about how prehistoric humans can kick our p*ssy a**es at running, swimming, hunting, etc."**

**

* * *

  
**

Hikari walked slower than usual- approaching the school gate. Once her image appeared in front of the rest of the students, they quickly stumbled into their place and said good morning to Hikari.

"Morning' everyone!" Hikari cracked a smile, narrowing her eyebrows down.

As she walked further downwards with eyes melting over Hikari, a force from behind her back pushed her forward, Tadashi was happy as always with his perfectly white teeth.

"Morning Hika!"

_Hika. . Right?_

"Morning Tadashi." Hikari replied as she tried pushing her normal tone into her vocal chords. Everyone that was still lined up chorused afterward to Tadashi.

"What's up?" Tadashi walked along beside the girl-with-no-mother.

_I'll tell you what's up; Mom in heaven. Hmm, I probably shouldn't speak about this._

"Nothing much. Just been bored. I wanna go back to Hawaii~" Hikari acted out as she flailed her arms outwards in a sign of exaggeration.

_Not really, If only I was home. . ._

"Yeah me too! Oh yeah, how did your parents react when you came back by surprise?" Tadashi tried balancing his school bag ontop of his head to kill time.

A hard pound hit Hikari's heart harshly.

"Dad was pretty worn out but wasn't very surprised that I was home. Probably because he knew I would come home anyways. Atsushi was pretty shocked. Well yeah, nothing special."

_Uh-oh, forgot to mention mom. . . Please don't ask about mom Tadashi-_

"And Masako?"

_Oh great. Goodie- Nightmare = Secret of Mom leaked; Progress: Not so good._

Hikari ignored Tadashi as she busted down the door happily saying good morning to everyone in SA.

Tadashi was left unanswered; _She didn't hear me? Or is she gone. . . ? Naaah, that couldn't be it!_

Kei sat criss-crossed on the comfy couch and patted Hikari's seat to come sit by him. Hikari obeyed Kei as if she were a long-lost puppy who doesn't know the dangers of the stranger.

"How are you Hikari?" Kei's eyes looked at her with a passionate gaze and twisted yet glorious smile.

"I'm fine."

_Not really._

"That's great, Hikari. I need to talk to you after school."

_Uh-oh._

"Sure thing! Kei..." Hikari turned her head away from Kei's luminous gaze and awkwardly sipped her tea in a Victorian abstract tea cup.

After that long period of pain and joy in a twisted manner, the hourglass behind the daylight had begun to end. Not knowing whether to announce the sorrowful happening earlier. As said by Hikari Hanazono. Whereas a certain Takashima had been aiming for Hikari's inner thoughts. Still unknown to his gaze, he couldn't identify the Hanazono. All he could do was; Wait- wait until after school and ask.

The bell rung. Hikari felt a cringe about whether she was going to see the Takashima or not. What would he ask her? Would I answer? Would I run away? If it was about mother and I answered him- would he tell?

Those were the questions this little teenage girl had been wondering. Everyone had left, only Takashima and Hikari were left alone in the greenhouse. The sunset's gradient light had reflected against the dome. The flowers surrounding the two were slowly drifting to sleep.

An awkward pause hung through the air.

"Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"Today, somehow, you didn't feel very bright and peppy as usual."

"Things change."

"No, I know you're still yourself; I just want to ask you. . No, I won't ask I'll just tell you straight out. You've just lost something precious to you. Something as in a person as far as I know."

"May I ask you why you think it's a person?" Hikari felt the salty drops of liquid choking, not ready to roller coaster down her snow lighted cheeks.

"Throughout the years I've known you, when you lost something; You wouldn't cry. You would always wear that big goofy grin of yours saying 'It's okay! Somewhere in the world, it's still there. Ready to be cared by another owner.' all the time... This time, you haven't said anything and I'm sure the members here are suspicious as well."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were. I... I know it my-" Hikari could feel a tickle dance around her cheeks, her fingertips glided over her cheeks only finding something wet, it was clear.

Before she could look up she was already wrapped around large arms and hands. A warm link between both body and soul had connected with Hikari.

"Hikari, you can tell me. You can tell; I won't say anything. Besides we're friends." Without each other knowing, Hikari and Kei felt a signal of regret on being friends.

_That's right, we're just. . . friends. Somehow, I don't want that. . . _Hikari lifted her head up at Kei. With tears still rolling down the hills of flesh, she had said it.

"Masako Hanazono, no longer walks on this planet. Kei." Hikari swore she didn't have any tears and she was wrong.

"Oh, Hikari. I'm so sorry." Kei held her tighter, more tears had been choked out faster.

A rustle behind them and the plants had been heard.

They both froze.

"Someone heard." Hikari whispered as softly as she could. She pushed Kei away from her.

"Someone in this school as far as I know..."

"Hikari, why don't we go home. I'm sure that person wouldn't tell anyone at school." Kei escorted Hikari out the greenhouse.

"Sure. . . " Hikari sighed and MASSIVE WONDERS {A/N: Capitilized because you need to check out the song. Massive Wonders by Nana Mizuki!} had crept in through the whispering breeze of the midnight gaze.

Hikari sat quietly as a doll would be locked in a room. Her eyes never averted from out the window leaving Kei curiosity of what was on her mind.

The limo had pulled up in front of her home. She politely thanked Kei for the ride. Instead of jumping over the gate she unlocked and locked it back up. Waving goodbye to Kei. She approached the front porch of her house and took off her shoes, leaving them on the shoe rack. She prayed to her mother long and hard.

_Mom, I'm home. It's my first day back to school from vacation and your departure. It went pretty well. I could do better though. I'll do my best to help out with the family now that you're gone. Take care and good night mom._

She clapped her hands together two times softly. An aroma of sweet green curry lingered over her head.

"Hikari are you home?" Atsushi called out from around the kitchen counter.

Hikari stepped out from plain sight.

"Yeah, I'm right here!"

"Well, you came home in about the right time, it's time for dinner."

"Yeah, I know haha. I don't know about you but I think mom smiled at me sometime today."

"You're strange." Atsushi cackled as he served the table curry, bread and silverware.

Footsteps were notified to Hikari's ears. Her father had been dressed in his blue and grey striped pajamas.

"Hey there Hikari! How was school?" Jiro stood at the table and pulled his dark wooden chair.

"Great! Wow, everyone seems to be in a good mood today."

"Yeah, Our neighbors delivered free food and flowers to donate for your mother." Jiro lifted his spoon and scooped up the soup base of the green curry and blew softly at it carefully.

"That's great. That also explains the flowers and fruit baskets lying around the living-room."

"Haha! That's exactly what I thought and today was great at school." Atsushi seated himself as respectfully announced his thanks for the food.

"Really now? Wht happened? Ah- You forgot the cups. One second I'll get it!" Hikari chimed. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the cupboard where her family kept the cups. She set 3 glass cups on the counter and looked out the window. She saw a mysterious black figure standing outside of her house. She stood there with a blank expression.

She blocked the chattering of Atsushi from behind.

"Hikari!" Atsushi called out from behind. Hikari flinched back. "Ah."

She turned her head. "Yes?"

"You seemed to doze off so I just wanted to catch your attention." Atsushi flicked her head and Hikari let out a light groan.

"Alright. Well, you keep talking I'll get back to the refreshments."

"Yeah, you go do that." Atsushi resumed and Jiro's face had grown curious.

Hikari turned her focus to the person standing outside from the house. She figured it was a man. However she never saw the color of the face since it was too dark. No one was standing out there. Was it her imagination?

Hikari shook her head vigorously and pulled out homemade fruit punch and poured the red liquid into the cups.

She served the family the beverages.

She had begun to eat as Atsushi kept talking with his cheery face. _Ugh, if only he'd be quiet for just a minute._

Jiro cut Atsushi off. "Son, can't you stop talking. That's great that school went well but can't you see your sister's troublesome look?" Jiro glanced at his secure daughter.

"Troublesome? What makes you think that?" Hikari slurrped her green curry.

"Hikari – Let me ask you something. Did you see anything outside the window?" Jiro looked outside the window.

"Kinda."

"Human?"

Hikari nodded and Atsushi gave a low cough.

"I'll be going up into my room." Atsushi excused himself from the table and dropped his silverware in the sink and ran upstairs.

"Well then, about that figurine you mentioned before . . " Hikari slurped her wondrous and fugacious thick & green soup. The flavor fired up her tongue and she quickly gulped it down. Then, drinking a glass of fruit punch to extract all the flavors out.

"Well, he's been standing outside of our house this afternoon. I believe around 1:46 PM."

Hikari retraced what she had done today. She knew she felt somebody amiss during the time she was at school.

"Hikari?" Jiro asked as he stared deep into her large and dark eyes.

No response came out from his daughter's plump lips.

Jiro tried calling her out once more.

"Ah? Sorry. . May I be excused from the table?"

"No need to ask, just go." Jiro sighed and shooed her away from the table.

"Okay then, I'll see you in the morning." Hikari stormed upstairs, walking down the lighted hall, her wooden floor was polished with occasional foot marks.

She entered her small room and opened her drawers to pick out her pajamas. She chose her beige colored pajamas with German shepherds printers on the butt cheeks of the pajama bottoms. {A/N: Hah~ Butt cheeks.}

She stumbled out of her room and nearly ran into the wall next to the bathroom door.

_Ugh, look at that Hikari! You're losing your mind! You're out of control. Stay cool, someone might be watching you. _

She looked to the right. She looked to the left.

Yeah. There was someone watching her.

Her brother that is. He nearly cracked up since he just witnessed Hikari knock into the wall.

"Haha! You're such an idiot!" Atsushi clutched onto his stomach dramatically and leaned forward.

"Oh, shut up! You don't even know my reasoning! Geez, to start such a fallacious uproar too." Hikari scowled at him.

"Woah! So you had a purpose for running into the wall!?"

Hikari groaned and slammed the bathroom door shut however she could still hear her brother cackle hysterically.

She turned on the shower and felt nostalgia hit her. _Ah~ I miss the bathroom at Hawaii..._

Hikari swiftly glided against the cold surface of the tiles laid out on the floor. She stepped inside of the tub of steamed water and let a long sigh seam through her puckered lips.

Hikari cleared her troubles – she dipped her head into the warm water and gasped for breath as her long bangs covered her eyes.

As she hummed a song her mother would occasionally sing to her as a little girl – she thought about the mysterious rustling from the bushes.

_I remember seeing the S.A. Uniform. . . Kei was with me. . . Tadashi, Ryuu, Akira, Jun & Megu left. . . All that's left is Iori Tokiwa... Well, if it was him I doubt he'll tell everyone about it... Well – We'll just have to wait and see..._

Hikari sighed and continued to wash herself.

**20 minutes later**

Hikari plopped her body on the futon. Bad idea. Her back ached from the hard flooring just beneath the Japanese futon.

The moonrise was at it's highest against the night sky. The soft glow around the crescent moon gleamed in Hikari's eyes as she slowly and silently drifted off to sleep.

She was then interrupted by a large thunk in her sleep coming from her brothers room.

_Stupid Atsushi – He should be asleep!_

Hikari crept out the door, carefully not disturbing her father's room from the next hall over.

She turned the knob of her brothers room quietly and found him playing video games in the dark at a low volume.

An awkward pause of silence hung through the air. Hikari switched into her foul mood.

"A-tsu-shiii. . . .What are you doing!? Do you know what time it is!?"

"Yeah. Past your bed time."

"You shouldn't be awake."

"You shouldn't be either!" Hikari stomped over to him and lightly punched his head with her gritted teeth playfully.

A creak crept up from under their noses, they turned their attention towards the door. They found a shadow of a large foot sneak up from behind the door.

A large figure stood in front of them. They both squinted their eyes due to the light hitting their retina. A low tone hit them.

"Hikari! Atsushi!"

"Dad!" Atsushi dropped the gaming controller.

"Go to bed. I can hear you all the way from my room."

"Yes dad~" Hikari and Atsushi synchronized.

_Hmmm. Dad seems peaceful for once tonight. . ._

Hikari climbed into bed, she was then sucked up in her dreams. Yes, a dream about food and mysterious distorted kitties.

As she slept through the night peacefully, a large shadow hovered over her body from outside the window.

The figure was in form of a teenager boy.

He smirked, Hikari unaware of the moonlight and the moon reflected shadow before her face.

_Hikari. . . .  


* * *

_

**Haha, I was really rushing to update the chapter. I just want it to end. Even though it takes me long to update, I'm STILL trying to reach at least 100,000 words. Haha. Oh yeah, I am so screwed. And disappointed.**

**I forgot the twist I was going to do at the end. **

**Hmmm. . . Should I add in a bit of fantasy? XD**

**Just to lighten up with the slice of life genre?**

**OH MY GAWWWD!! My story is so random!**

**Ah well, who cares? As long as it's interesting.**


End file.
